


Experimentation and Maintenance

by sevedra



Series: The Winter Soldier Files [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Diary/Journal, Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe Compliant, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Marvel 616 Compliant, Not Winter Soldier (Comics) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Torture, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 62,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: HYDRA transforms Sergeant James Barnes into The Winter Soldiercurrently under revision, generally a major editing endeavor but also a little rewritingstate of revision: through chapter 10moving into September soon. We have a family vacation out of state for the next 10 days, then very soon after, we have Dragon*Con. So, no more working on this until after Labor Day.I firmly believe that the revision hasn't changed much so far and therefore the whole story can still be read coherently even with the revision in-progress.The biggest difference right now is that I am adding some entries, so from chapter 10 to chapter 11, the entry numbering no longer matches.





	1. Record of Barnes' Captivity in Austrian HYDRA Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA found a nearly frozen American soldier in Austria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I don't actually have a beta. If you catch errors, please do let me know. Sometimes, after you edit something 50 times, you start to miss the mistakes...

These are notes kept by the first scientists who held The Soldier, beginning in 1945

 

Cover Page:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Record of Experimentation and Maintenance

KGB Directorate for Special Divisions

material must not be removed from nor added to this file  
without approval of the records administrator

File 17  
Volume 2

Military Record for The Winter Soldier Project

Date opened: March 23, 1945

Date closed: January 13, 2014

 

 

Entry 1:

Russian HYDRA Facility  
Austria

March 15, 1945

wounded soldier brought in from the valley

soldier unconscious on arrival

bones broken:  
left ulna  
left radius  
left humerus  
5 vertebrae  
left clavicle  
left scapula  
left zygomatic  
left mandible  
left illium  
left ishium  
left femur  
occipital bone  
parietal bone  
temporal bone

tissue damage:  
left skull  
left face  
left arm  
left shoulder  
left chest  
left back  
left hip  
left leg

soldier unconscious throughout examination

soldier to be undressed, washed and prepped for repairs

 

Entry 2:

Russian HYDRA facility  
Austria

March 16, 1945

repairs rendered

bones set:  
5 vertebrae  
left zygomatic  
left mandible  
left clavicle  
left scapula  
left illium  
left ishium  
left femur

occipital, parietal, and temporal bones stabilized

tissue sutured:  
left skull  
left face  
left shoulder  
left arm  
left chest  
left back  
left hip  
left leg

skin and muscle of left arm torn to the bone in places  
skin and muscle completely missing in others  
humerus broken through skin and muscle  
humerus broken into three pieces  
ulna and radius comminuted

entire left arm deemed irreparable  
majority of clavicle and scapula deemed unstable

soldier unable to maintain consciousness through entirety of repairs  
restraints required

 

Entry 3:

Russian HYDRA facility  
Austria

March 17, 1945

repairs rendered:

left arm opened  
bone fragments aligned  
muscle sutured  
epidermal layer sutured

arm bandaged and wrapped for immobility

recommend removal

soldier conscious for much of procedure  
restraints required

 

Entry 4: 

Russian HYDRA facility  
Austria

March 20, 1945

soldier unconscious

repairs inspected, cleaned, and maintained

the soldier has healed nearly completely from all injuries

left arm is not healed

recommend removal

Examining the soldier's clothing and possessions yielded excellent results. This soldier appears to be the same man that Doctor Arnim Zola successfully tested his serum on in 1943.

James Buchanan Barnes  
United States Army Sergeant  
Serial Number 32557038

Enhanced healing factor due to experimental serum appears to be a success

Further treatment of Barnes will wait until Doctor Zola returns.  
Barnes to be placed in cryostasis.

preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

soldier deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

Entry 5:

March 28, 1945

Cryostasis Unit moved

soldier's new location:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

Cryostasis Unit functioning within normal parameters.

soldier deemed undamaged by transportation

 


	2. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Dnepropetrovsk HYDRA Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA moves James Barnes to Dnepropetrovsk Facility. Doctor Arnim Zola returns from America

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, beginning in 1948, under Doctor Arnim Zola

 

Entry 6:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

July 31, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola has returned to HYDRA.

Doctor Johann Fennhoff accompanies him. Fennhoff's specialty is manipulation of the brain and thoughts

Maintenance of The Soldier will be Zola's responsibility.

Doctor Zola has designated James Barnes The Soldier. He is to be referred to in no other way.

 

Entry 7:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 3, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

Soldier removed from stasis

Soldier slow to regain consciousness. Cleaned and checked for need of repairs.

Left arm non-functional. Healing impaired.

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Solid foods to be given three times per day beginning with the evening meal

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a cell

 

Entry 8:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 5, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

Soldier conscious

Repairs to left arm inspected, cleaned, and maintained

Left arm continues to not heal correctly

Radius and ulna rebroken and reset

Humerus rebroken and reset

Doctor Zola believes the serum will heal the arm.

recommend removal

restraints required

 

Entry 9:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 8, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

Soldier conscious

Repairs to left arm inspected, cleaned, and maintained

Bones in arm still not healing properly  
Areas with missing muscle and skin still not healing properly

recommend removal

restraints required

 

Entry 10:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 9, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

Soldier conscious

Repairs to left arm inspected, cleaned, and maintained

Left arm not healing correctly

Radius and ulna rebroken and reset

Humerus rebroken and reset

Doctor Zola is frustrated with the condition of the arm

recommend removal

restraints required

 

Entry 11:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 11, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

Soldier conscious

Repairs to left arm inspected, cleaned, and maintained

Left arm continues to not heal correctly

Radius and ulna rebroken and reset

Humerus rebroken and reset

recommend removal

restraints required

 

Entry 12:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 11, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

Soldier conscious

Repairs to left arm inspected, cleaned, and maintained

Bones in arm still not healing properly  
Areas with missing muscle and skin still not healing properly

Doctor Zola has determined that the cryostasis has damaged the ability of the arm to heal

recommend removal

restraints required

 

Entry 13:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 13, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

The left arm continues to be problematic. The bones are still not healing correctly. The muscles are still not knitting properly. The bones must be rebroken and reset repeatedly and still the ends will not form a solid bond.

The Soldier is being evaluated for removal of left arm

 

Entry 14:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 14, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

Surgery has been approved for removal of The Soldier's left arm.

  
The arm has continued to be non-functional. Though repairs have been attempted, the results are not optimal. The muscles are not knitting. The bones healed improperly and the fused places are weak and poorly aligned. Due to The Soldier's rapid healing, it has been deemed more harmful to his efficiency to continue breaking and resetting bones that will not be strong enough at the repaired break sites.

The Soldier is scheduled for surgery tomorrow.

 

Entry 15:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 15, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

The Soldier's non-functioning arm has been removed.

The surgery itself was routine. The skin and muscle was removed cleanly to just below the elbow joint.

The bone was removed to just above the elbow joint.

The leftover muscle was smoothed over the end of the humerus. The excess skin was stitched to completely cover the wound.

The Soldier could not be sedated enough to remain unconscious.

  
Restraints were necessary.

The screaming was disturbing to the doctor and The Soldier also had to be gagged.

Recovery is expected to be quick.


	3. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Dnepropetrovsk HYDRA Facility part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA, along with Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff, begin the formation of The Winter Soldier

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1948, under Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

 

Entry 16:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 16, 1948

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The Soldier is to be begin conditioning to prepare for becoming a servant of HYDRA

Soldier restrained

Electric shock applied directly to temple

50V  
shock held for 3 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 2 times

The Soldier appears disoriented and physically ill

The Soldier answers all questions with name, rank, and serial number

 

 

Entry 17:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 18, 1948

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The Soldier is to begin physical restraint as punishment, to condition to desired response.

Goals:  
obedience  
answer to Soldier  
an end to struggles

The Soldier has been restrained within his cell; stripped of all clothes and stood in the center of the cell. Chains hung from ceiling hold The Soldier's remaining arm well above his head. The Soldier is only able to maintain his upright position by balancing on the balls of the feet. The Soldier will remain hanging until no longer able to stand at all. Once his weight has strained the intact shoulder to dislocation, The Soldier will be relieved of this position. After one hour, he will be returned to hanging. He will be allowed respite at night, but the hanging will resume in the mornings.

This procedure will occur each day for a minimum of 10 days.

Daily administration of electric shock to continue

50V  
shock held for 3 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 2 times

 

Entry 18:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 23, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising

The Soldier continues his physical punishment. He cries and begs to be relieved. He repeats his American name, rank, and service number, but it is now interspersed with mumbling and whispering to people who are not present. Some names that have been discernable are: Steve, Jim, Becca, and Peggy. He begs them to help him. He is removed from his hanging at night and returned in the morning. He fights against being returned. He has successfully escaped the door of his cell twice. He has been beaten and returned to the cell and to the hanging. His bruising heals within hours. The use of repurposed electric cattle prods is also effective. His shoulder dislocates between 3 and 6 times per day, depending on the amount of struggling he makes while chained.

Entry 19:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

August 28, 1948

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Although some progress has been made, The Soldier is resistant to complying

The Soldier no longer recites name, rank, and serial number.

The Soldier answers to Soldier.

The physical struggling and attempts to escape the cell continue.

In addition to hanging, The Soldier will also be denied food.

One meal consisting of bread, beans, and water will be given on alternate days to prevent excessive damage to The Soldier's body.

This physical punishment and starvation will continue for a minimum of 10 days

Daily administration of electric shock to continue

50V  
shock held for 3 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 2 times

 

Entry 20:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

September 3, 1948

The Soldier continues his escape efforts. When food is brought into his cell, he attacks the guard. When he is roused in the morning to be chained, he attacks the guards. The guards have leave to physically reprimand The Soldier. He is beaten and kicked when he attacks or attempts to escape. His cuts and bruises heal within hours. When his ribs were cracked, they healed overnight. The deprivation of food has weakened him physically, but not as much as it would a non-enhanced individual. The Soldier requires three guards to overpower him even in his deprived and weakened state. In the recent 15 days of punishment, four guards have been relieved of duty due to injuries incurred in attempting to contain or chain The Soldier.

Entry 21:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

September 8, 1948

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Doctor Zola has instructed Doctor Fennhoff to increase electric shock to soften The Soldier's mind. Zola feels he is too willful and that the current application of persuasion is inadequate. Doctor Zola has experimented with electric shock on The Soldier before. Although Doctor Fennhoff believes he knows more about conditioning the mind through physical pain, he will do what Doctor Zola requests.

In addition to hanging, food deprivation, and the previous shock schedule, The Soldier will now be subject to:

Electric shock applied directly to temple and the introduction of diethylstilbestrol to reduce aggression.

75V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

to be conducted up to 3 times per day as long as The Soldier is conscious

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

 

Entry 22:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

September 14,1948

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The Soldier has ceased escape efforts.

Daily administration of electric shock to continue at present levels but reduce in frequency

75V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 2 times

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

Daily restraint to ceiling ceased

Meals to be given three times daily

 

Entry 23:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

September 21, 1948

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

Doctor Zola is losing patience with the slowness of The Soldier's progress. Although The Soldier has not lost ground since the last adjustments, he is also not becoming The Asset that Doctor Zola is attempting to make.

The Soldier is pliant and calm. He eats what is put before him. He only struggles during the electric shock treatment. He sits in his cell and does not move through the day. He sleeps when the lights are turned off.

 

Entry 24:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

October 1, 1948

Doctor Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Doctor Zola chose today to inform The Soldier of the death of Captain America. The Soldier did not respond well. His actions were extremely violent. Several technicians and observers were injured. Two were killed. The Soldier was partially held off with the use of repurposed cattle prods. He cringes and shrinks away when he hears the prods power up, but he does not stop his actions. His obvious fear makes them a useful tool.

The Soldier broke down crying after nearly destroying the lab. Doctor Fennhoff believes this will be a break through in getting The Soldier to be more cooperative. He is certain that The Soldier was holding hope for rescue. The Soldier expected that Captain America would eventually come for him.

Doctor Zola says that James Barnes was not only a soldier in Captain America's unit, but also a personal friend. The previous decision to withhold news of the Captain's death was finally deemed a mistake and Doctor Fennhoff seems to have been correct in his estimation of The Soldier's state of mind in this matter.

 

 


	4. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Dnepropetrovsk HYDRA Facility part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA, along with Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff, begin the formation of The Winter Soldier

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1948, under Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

 

Entry 25:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

October 4, 1948

Doctor Zola supervising  
Doctor Fennhoff assisting

The Soldier is very different since news of Captain America's death. There is no resistance left in him.

Doctor Zola has many ideas on beginning to condition The Soldier for actual work. The use of electric shock has made The Soldier very docile and compliant. The Soldier is easily led from location to location. He always does as instructed in simple tasks. He makes no effort to resist any physical exams or taking of samples in the lab.

A physical training regiment is to begin immediately.

Exercises:  
200 sit-ups  
200 push-ups  
200 chin-ups  
200 lifts of 500 kilograms  
100 kilometers run on treadmill

Even with the loss of one arm, The Soldier is perfectly able to perform these exercises.

The Soldier is expected to be in peak physical condition soon.

Doctor Zola is adamant that The Soldier is capable of being conditioned to obey complex tasks.

 

Entry 26:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

October 7, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Soldier is now being programmed using techniques that combine Zola and Fennhoff's studies.

The electric shock is used to induce a receptive state in The Soldier. Once The Soldier is pliant, Doctor Zola gives him short instructions. These orders are used to give The Soldier direction for his thoughts and actions.

The Soldier is told that he is not a person; that he is a weapon. He is told to keep his eyes on the floor at all times and never try to make eye contact with his superiors. Everyone is his superior. The Soldier is instructed to forget his past as James Barnes.

Physical training continues

Exercises:  
200 sit-ups  
200 push-ups  
200 chin-ups  
200 lifts of 500 kilograms  
100 kilometers run on treadmill

 

Entry 27:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

October 15, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Soldier is an automaton. He sleeps when it is dark. He wakes when it is light. He eats when he is offered food.

The Soldier makes no effort to raise his head to look at his superiors. He keeps his hand behind his back so as to not appear threatening.

The Soldier willingly moves to the table for electric shock. He sits when instructed and listens to Doctor Zola and Doctor Fennhoff as they tell him who and what he is.

He trains each day. He is strong and resilient. When the time comes, he will be given combat and weapons drilling to complement the physical exercise his does now.

He is exactly what Doctor Zola hoped he would be.

He is The Soldier. He is the new Fist of HYDRA. His only purpose is to obey HYDRA in all things.

 

Entry 28:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

October 30, 1948

Doctor Arnim Zola must return to America. He has been offered a position with the SSR. Doctor Zola is confident he will have lab time to eventually recreate his formula for the serum.

The mental and physical conditioning of The Soldier is a success.

The Soldier is to be replaced in cryostasis until such time as Doctor Zola can return to HYDRA

 

Entry 29:

HYDRA Facility  
Dnepropetrovsk Region  
Ukraine

November 1, 1948

Further conditioning of The Soldier will wait until Doctor Zola returns.

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

Entry 30:

January 5, 1950

Cryostasis Unit moved

Soldier's new location:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

Cryostasis Unit functioning within normal parameters.

Soldier deemed undamaged by transportation

 

 


	5. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA, along with Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff, begin to use American tailored control and conditioning techniques on The Winter Soldier

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1953, under Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

  

Entry 31:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 10, 1953

Doctor Zola has returned to HYDRA.  
He has again brought Doctor Johann Fennhoff to assist with mental conditioning.

Maintenance and programming of The Soldier will be Zola's responsibility.

Soldier removed from stasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a cell

 

Entry 32:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 12, 1953

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Doctor Fennhoff believes that he has perfected the mental conditioning techniques necessary to program The Soldier. He has been working with patients for several years while Doctor Zola has been integrated into the SSR.

Doctor Zola has not been able to recreate the serum. He has not yet been allowed enough leeway in his laboratory. He is supervised more than he expected to be. He has worked closely with some of the SSR's finest interrogators and mental trainers.

In conjunction with the CIA and SID, the SSR has learned to train the minds of soldiers through the use of certain drugs coupled with specific types of psychological torture. Doctor Zola is confident that The Soldier will be trained into a perfect Fist of HYDRA.

The Soldier appears to have lost all previous conditioning. Doctor Fennhoff thinks it may be a result of the cryostasis. Doctor Zola is worried that the serum has allowed the brain to heal from the electric shock used when The Soldier was last awake.

Electric shock begins today, it will weaken The Soldier's resistance

75V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Doctor Zola has brought with him from America several drugs that the American government is currently using to experiment on its own soldiers. These include LSD, Heroin, Scopolamine, and Sodium Pentathol. The Americans have had some success with memory alteration, induced amnesia, and susceptibility to suggestion.

After electrical shock, the Scopolamine will be administered. It is expected to disrupt The Soldier's ability to remember who he is and where he is. This will render him into a state where he will accept what he is told as truth.

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

 

Entry 33:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 14, 1953

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Soldier will be electrically shocked every day that Doctor Zola is able to be in Siberia. The purpose of these treatments is to allow The Soldier to be amenable to programming. The Americans are using electro-convulsive therapy in their human trials. Doctor Zola was very impressed with their results.

75V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Doctor Zola again used Scopolamine on The Soldier. He is docile and thus far believes what Doctor Zola has told him. That he is an asset of HYDRA and that his function is to become the greatest soldier that the world has ever seen. Another of Doctor Zola's main goals is to continue to strip away The Soldier's actual identity. The less of himself that he is aware of and remembers, the more easily he can be filled with the information that Doctors Zola and Fennhoff provide. He is instructed to obey all orders given to him by Doctor Zola and Doctor Fennhoff.

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

Doctor Fennhoff is in charge of compelling The Soldier to despise Americans. He is feeding both true and false information to convince The Soldier of the evils that the Americans are propagating. The use of propaganda films is being incorporated into the daily regimen.

The Soldier is only allowed to speak Russian now. He is punished with the cattle prod every time he speaks in anything other than Russian. English is no longer being allowed to be spoken by anyone in the facility.

The Soldier is rewarded for compliance with books to read. He is only given books written in Russian. The Soldier has prior knowledge of the Russian language, but it is insufficient. The books will serve as both a reward and a learning tool.

 

Entry 34:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 18, 1953

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Following several days of mental conditioning, The Soldier is ready for other training.

This morning he begins combat instruction with one of HYDRA's most skilled soldiers. The first lessons will be in the Russian art of SAMBO (SAMozashchita Bez Oruhiya). This method of self-defense without weapons will toughen The Soldier, increase his strength, and his stamina. His hand-to-hand combat abilities will be much improved.

SAMBO will train The Soldier in many forms of striking and grappling. SAMBO will develop skills for fighting with punches, elbows, knees, kicks, headbutts and groin strikes. To further prepare The Soldier to be a fighting powerhouse, choke holds, neck cranks, and foot locks that will allow true damage to an opponent will also be taught. The purpose is to train him to both incapacitate and kill depending on the situation.

Special attention will be given to correctly train The Soldier to fight one-armed. While it is an unusual situation, it is not without precedent and The Soldier already exhibits an ability to function very close to a normal man's capacity.

He will undergo further mental conditioning in the evening.

75V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 2 times

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

 

Entry 35:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 20, 1953

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Doctor Fennhoff has increased the level of electric shock. The Soldier is responding well. Doctor Zola has become convinced that the serum is allowing some degree of healing in The Soldier's brain. With the increased voltage, the conditioning should be more effective and so the programming should take hold more deeply.

125V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 2 times

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

In addition to the introduction of drugs for assisting with the programming, Doctor Zola is going to implement a sort of low level sensory deprivation. The Soldier will no longer be allowed clothing. He will no longer have any lighting in his cell. Since there are no windows, this should result in complete darkness. The current cell is well insulated for sound, so The Soldier should be in near total silence. Doctor Zola is also having all air circulation to the cell blocked. The room should experience a significant drop in temperature.

Mid-day combat training will continue. The Soldier is making great strides in his physical performance. He is showing the full effects of the serum with regard to strength, speed, and stamina.

Doctor Zola learned these techniques from the Americans. The experiments there are ongoing and varied. Doctor Zola intends to bring more varied and effective means of training The Soldier when he returns to HYDRA again after working more at the SSR.

Although he was unable to bring them this time, he plans to bring a wider range of drugs to manipulate The Soldier's state of mind. The Americans have been using Morphine as a way of keeping subjects complacent. It causes a euphoria followed by a soporific state. This should cause a more susceptible mind for programming. Doctor Zola is also going to try to bring Heroin, which is made from Morphine. Heroin passes the blood-brain barrier at a faster rate than Morphine. Morphine is only allowed to be obtained from certified doctors. Heroin though, is completely banned. This makes it a more difficult drug to acquire.

 

Entry 36:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 22, 1953

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Sensory deprivation has caused a level of disorientation in The Soldier. When he is removed from his cell, he is confused as to where and when he is. He remains docile enough to lead to the table for electric shock.

His combat training has been moved to the afternoon, so that he can be more open to learning new routines. His proficiency in unarmed combat is to be admired. Those of us who take care of The Soldier are allowed to observe the fight lessons. He is faster and stronger than his teacher. He has mastered every concept he has been shown. Soon he will surpass the instructor.

Doctor Zola describes the combination of electric shock with drug administration as leaving The Soldier in a blank slate stage where he and Doctor Fennhoff can then write their own story into his mind.

Doctor Zola has completely eliminated The Soldier's prior identity. He is simply a soldier training to be the Fist of HYDRA. His hatred for America and all things associated with that is cemented for now. Doctor Zola has some concern that the programming will revert during the next cryostasis. However, he is hopeful that the level of indoctrination will be deep enough to resist this.

 

 


	6. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA, along with Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff, use American tailored control and conditioning techniques on The Winter Soldier

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1953, under Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

 

Entry 37:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 24, 1953

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

A new instructor has arrived at the base to teach The Soldier a different fighting method. This man is a master in a fighting style called Systema, which is a martial art usually used for combat and self-defense. Since the training includes knife fighting and firearms in addition to hand-to-hand, The Soldier will utilize this style as much more than just self-defense.

The knife fighting portion of this exercise will include throwing knives, wielding daggers, using axes and maces. The Soldier will also learn to use improvised weaponry such as sticks, bats, bottles, and various other make-shift items.

Firearms instruction will include handguns, semi-automatic rifles, and automatic rifles; as well as specially modified HYDRA guns. Training will also further The Soldier's current level of sniper skill.

Electric shock therapy continues:  
125V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

Between combat sessions, The Soldier is still learning to become the Fist of HYDRA. Doctor Zola's programming is strong. The Soldier acts as though he were always HYDRA.

 

Entry 38:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 26, 1953

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The serum appears to have made The Soldier more capable of learning as well as enhancing him in physical ways. His mastery of new combat styles has been quite rapid. He had a base knowledge of some of the Russian language from the war, but the combination of the prohibition of English, the strictness of his enforced Russian speaking, and his short exposure to Russian books has magnified that base into near fluency.

The molding of The Soldier's mind is as a work of art to Doctor Zola. He speaks of his success quite often. Doctor Fennhoff is impressed as well but is somewhat more modest. The Soldier's identity as the Fist of HYDRA and his worth as The Asset have resulted in him displaying some degree of pride. Given his lack of personality and personal identity, it is surprising that he is capable of this.

Coupled with his impressive physicality, the mindset of The Soldier makes him a very formidable figure. Though he makes no eye contact and makes no sudden movements except in combat training, he still manages to give the appearance of menace and barely restrained violence.

Electric shock therapy continues:125V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

 

Entry 39:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 31, 1953

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Soldier was an excellent arms-man and sharpshooter before coming to HYDRA. Through his training in Systema, he is now proficient in every discipline taught to him. He has reached a level of excellence that matches his instructor and would surpass him if this training continued. However, it is time to move on to the next lessons.

In addition to the Russian language books that The Soldier has been allowed to read when he is in compliance, he has also received books in German and Romanian. He has mastered these languages as well. He arrived with some base knowledge of German from the war. However, the rapidity of his learning German more completely and his ability to interpret Romanian, through his own efforts, is very impressive.

The Soldier has been given these reading materials:  
Mein Kampf  
collection of Hitler's speeches transcribed  
History of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union  
War and Peace  
The Brothers Karamazov  
Forest of the Hanged

Doctor Zola contends that the serum has enhanced The Soldier's capability to learn. And also, that the electric shock with the use of Scopolamine makes The Soldier's mind an open page to print knowledge on. Doctor Zola believes that The Soldier cannot help but to learn and absorb all in his domain due to this state of mind and enhanced ability.

Electric shock therapy continues:  
125V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

 

Entry 40:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

June 5, 1953

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Today Doctor Zola sat and spoke with The Soldier at length. He asked many questions about what The Soldier had learned through combat training and reading. The Soldier was cognizant and capable. The programming techniques were debilitating when first introduced. Now, however, The Soldier is aware and present and accomplished. He held his own in an exchange of views on Russian novels and showed retention and understanding of the political  
discourse he had read.

The Soldier has weapon preferences! He expressed enjoyment of his physical training. He spoke of using his body and honing it to be a better tool for HYDRA. He seems to take pleasure in the exertion of combat. He mentioned liking how strong his body is.

 

Entry 41:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

June 9, 1953

Doctor Zola is very pleased with the results of his time here in Siberia.

Now, Doctor Zola is returning to America to continue working with the SSR. He will learn all he can of further techniques to mold The Soldier into a strong and able Fist of HYDRA

 

Entry 42:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

June 10, 1953

Further conditioning of The Soldier will wait until Doctor Zola returns.

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	7. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA, along with Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff, use American tailored control and conditioning techniques on The Winter Soldier

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1955, under Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

 

Entry 43:

Record of Experimentation and Maintenance

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 10, 1955

Doctor Zola has returned to HYDRA.  
He has again brought Doctor Johann Fennhoff to assist with mental conditioning.

Maintenance and programming of The Soldier will be Zola's responsibility.

Soldier removed from stasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through a feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a cell

 

Entry 44:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 11, 1955

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

  
The Soldier has been awakened from cryostasis. He is recovered from the sluggishness that accompanies the thawing process. He seems to be as completely The Soldier as he was when he was placed in stasis. The programming of Zola has lasted through the two years since he was last here.

Doctor Zola has brought with him a prosthetic arm for The Soldier. Zola spoke at length with Howard Stark about the plight of soldiers who had returned from the war without all of their limbs. Stark decided to work on a prosthesis line for his company. He constructed only one prototype per limb before returning strictly to weaponry. Zola managed to steal the arm.

start the day with shock, then drugs, then re-enforcement of HYDRA programming,

day 1 physical exercise to reinvigorate strength  
day 2 installation of the arm that Zola has brought  
day 3 recovery time expected to last into a second day  
day 4 half day gymnastics training to recover previous balance  
day 5 half day combat training emphasizing working with new arm  
day 6 half day weapons training working with new arm  
day 7 Zola must return to the US, Fennhoff will remain to train The Soldier

As today was day 2 of Zola's visit, The Soldier was put through a routine workout to get his blood flowing and his heart pumping. His physicality has not diminished during his time in stasis.

 

Entry 45:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 12, 1955

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Today The Soldier received his new arm. Doctor Zola supervised the surgery. The Soldier metabolized all anesthetics so quickly as to render them obsolete. Eventually, no more were attempted. The Soldier was strapped down quite thoroughly and the prosthesis attached.

The arm itself is a work of art. And unparalleled in terms of technology. Though he is American, there is no doubt Howard Stark is a genius. This arm has leads that connect directly to nerves in the shoulder, chest, and upper back. These will allow The Soldier some control over the arm. This is unprecedented! Until today, all prosthesis needed to be moved and used by means of straps and pulleys. This arm will need no straps or pulleys once The Soldier has healed.

With The Soldier awake, the surgery took much longer than Zola had hoped. There will be no recovery this day. The Soldier has been moved to his cell to sleep.

 

Entry 46:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 16, 1955

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Soldier seems to have recovered completely from his surgery. Today he begins a gymnastics exercise routine that will help him regain his balance from before the initial loss of the arm and well as retrain him to utilize his body as he has prior to this thaw.

A new trainer has been brought in. He is a former coach to Olympic gymnasts. The Soldier's ability to perform with his new arm is impressive.

Zola is confident in returning The Soldier to physical combat training tomorrow.

 

Entry 47:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 17, 1955

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Soldier returned to combat training today. He worked through several styles of combat that he had perfected before. The arm only improves his scores and abilities.

The arm is a fierce weapon in combat. It is solid and has no give or flexibility in the way a flesh arm does. Impact with the arm causes more damage to the attacker than anticipated. A replacement trainer will need to be brought in for further hand-to-hand combat as this one has suffered a broken arm.

 

Entry 48:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 18, 1955

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Weapons training was an amazing success. The Soldier is extremely proficient with firearms and throwing weaponry. His aim and speed were noted by the guards within half an hour. Word of mouth spread quickly. Guards and technicians from all over the facility came to watch. The Soldier seemed to appreciate the audience and stood with pride at the end of each set of tests.

The Soldier has an uncanny ability to judge the weight of a knife or axe. He rejected a few that he deemed unworthy of utilizing. Due to the choice of weapons with perfect balance he never missed a throw.

He was also allowed his preference in firearms. The two he chose to use first were the M1941 Johnson rifle and the Colt M1911A1 Pistol. With those, he never missed the bullseye. Zola suspects these were the weapons he used in the war. He was required to shoot the other guns available. While his aim was not perfect, it was still very impressive, especially as these were guns he is unlikely to have fired before.

Doctor Zola is extremely pleased with The Soldier's prosthesis and performance.

Doctor Zola leaves this evening to return to America. The Soldier will not go directly into cryostasis as Doctor Fennhoff will remain behind to continue The Soldier training and programming.


	8. Artifacts for The Winter Soldier Files part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are "fanart" that I am using to make my story more real-world. I am still collecting items, so there will be another chapter of "art" later. 
> 
> Does it count as art if I didn't draw it or whatever? These are more found-art/ephemera. 
> 
> There is actual, probably readable, handwriting and typing on these pages. While they were not originally intended to be part of this story, they do relate in a sideways fashion. They are part of a mystery package my husband and I played. They are actually about a doctor who was involved in a serum trial for an unspecified desired result. But the trial resulted in berserkers. So it was meant to be discontinued. But the government stole her research and planned to start over. She took the last physical sample and ran. Seemed relevant enough to be cool.

The Notebook

 

Handwritten notes and a Badge

 

Handwritten notes with Typed Translation

 

One iteration of The Serum, it didn't work

 


	9. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA, along with Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff, use American tailored control and conditioning techniques on The Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, there is a divergence in the methods of Doctors Zola and Fennhoff. I have decided that not everyone would have the same goals for The Soldier. So, given the opportunity, someone might change the means of programming.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1955, under Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

 

Entry 49:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 19, 1955

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Doctor Fennhoff spoke with The Soldier today. The programming from Fennhoff and Zola's last visit has held up well. Because of this good news, the schedule for electric shock and the Scopolamine dosage will be altered.

Soldier to receive electric shock once each morning:

75V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated twice

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

The Soldier is very receptive to instructions and suggestion after these treatments. On this first day without Doctor Zola, The Soldier will practice the languages he knows, i.e. Russian, German, and Romanian. He will not be permitted to speak English. Doctor Fennhoff will instruct him that he does not understand English as he is a Russian soldier who knows no one who does speak English. Later, The Soldier will begin to learn Italian, French, and Chinese.

Doctor Fennhoff has very defined goals for The Soldier. He wants The Soldier trained in espionage. 

goals:  
learn several languages  
learn more forms of hand-to-hand combat  
learn code breaking and code making  
learn gymnastics and various forms of dance  
learn current international politics and geography

 

Entry 50:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 20, 1955

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Soldier received electric shock

75V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated twice

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

diethylstilbestrol 10 mg per day

Doctor Fennhoff is very impressed with The Soldier accelerated learning capability. With very little prompting, The Soldier was able to recall all of the previous languages he had learned to a near perfect fluency. In one day, he came close to mastering Italian. He did have a base knowledge of the language from the war.

Today The Soldier began training in boxing. 

More studying of Italian will happen this evening rather than a continuation of combat.

 

Entry 51:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 22, 1955

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The Soldier is speaking fluent Italian. Lessons in French begin today.

Doctor Fennhoff has given The Soldier some books to read that discuss modern international politics. Especially with regard to the USSR's status in Europe and diametric attitude with America.

The Soldier is also being indoctrinated to HYDRA's plan for the world. He is eager to do his part in making the world a place for all men to be free and equal.

 

Entry 52:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 25, 1955

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Doctor Fennfoff believes that he can hypnotically increase The Soldier's ability to learn and recall complex written matter. He is introducing a new routine that includes the administration of other drugs, including LSD and other chemicals, combined with hypnosis, and sensory deprivation.

The belief seems to be that manipulation of The Soldier's mental state and altered brain functions will produce a vulnerable state and allow the hypnosis to implant deeply into The Soldier's subconscious.

Lessons in code-breaking and code making were introduced today. Fennhoff expects that The Soldier will become an expert covert agent if he is trained well enough. Fennhoff is worried that Zola's goal is to test The Soldier to the limits of the serum's capabilities, which Fennhoff is convinced will damage him mentally beyond repair.

The Soldier's boxing training continues. The instructor from yesterday has several broken facial bones. A new instructor was brought in. As well as superior protective headgear. 

The new arm is formidable.

 

Entry 53:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 28, 1955

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Fennhoff is administering electric shock and various drugs to The Soldier each day. While The Soldier is under the influence of the chemicals, Fennhoff hypnotizes him and plays pre-recorded tapes with repetitive messages. These messages are not heard by the staff, however, Fennhoff's comments indicate The Soldier is being instructed in the ideals of HYDRA and his specific role as the Fist of HYDRA and as an agent for HYDRA.

The Soldier has mastered code breaking and code making as Fennhoff predicted. He has also mastered boxing. He is fluent in Russian, German, Romanian, French, Italian, and Chinese.

Due to his lessons in languages, codes, and boxing; his education in international politics has not been addressed. Fennhoff plans to rectify that starting tomorrow.

Today, new training in hand-to-hand combat begins; as do dance lessons. Fennhoff believes that ballet will enhance the fluidity of The Soldier's movement. He is a machine in the combat ring, but he is not graceful. Doctor Fennhoff has brought in an instructor who will turn The Soldier's fighting ability into a precision tool.

 

Entry 54:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

May 31, 1955

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Doctor Fennhoff has continued to administer his hypnosis protocol. To the staff, this system seems to be working quite well. The Soldier is awake and aware each day. He revels in his combat and dance training. He takes pride in his lessons on international politics and is excited about the changes in maps since the war. He is actually personable. Fennhoff's belief that he can become a covert operative is no longer an implausible idea.

Doctor Fennhoff must return to America. The Soldier will be placed in cryostasis until such time as either doctor comes again to Siberia.

 

Entry 55:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

June 1, 1955

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	10. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soviet Union's Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti (Committee for State Security) has taken an interest in the former HYDRA's project. Doctor Johann Fennhoff attempts to condition The Soldier in the skills of espionage.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1956, under Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

 

Entry 55:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 14, 1956

Doctor Fennhoff has returned from America without Doctor Zola.

Maintenance and programming of The Soldier will be Fennhoff's responsibility.

Soldier removed from stasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a cell

 

Entry 56:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 15, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The projects that Zola is working on for SHIELD keep him too busy. Fennhoff says that Zola is also continuing his so far fruitless work on recreating a working serum.

Doctor Fennhoff has already begun with The Soldier. As soon as the vagueness of cryostasis had worn off, The Soldier was being questioned. He appears to have retained his training and programming from Fennhoff's last sessions.

Standard electrical shock and various chemical inducements will begin immediately.

Fennhoff's intention is to have The Soldier ready to work as an operative very soon. HYDRA is near decimated and our facility has fallen under the purview of the Committee for State Security. Fennhoff has been in communication with them and convinced them that this project is worth continuing due to the future value of The Soldier in intelligence and security work mainly within the Soviet Bloc. Sending The Soldier to America would not be advisable. The Committee will not wait the many years it would take Doctor Zola to finish his own goals for The Soldier. Doctor Fennhoff will be in charge of The Soldier completely for the intents and purposes of The Committee.

 

Entry 57:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 16, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The Committee for State Security has sent an espionage training expert to work with Doctor Fennhoff.

The Soldier will be treated with isolation, sensory deprivation, and general starvation in order to withstand countermeasures if he were captured during a mission. It would be imperative that he not break under interrogation.

These privations will happen with the cognizant understanding of The Soldier. In order to function as an operative, The Soldier must be of sound mind. He will continue to undergo electrical shock and hypnosis when it will not interfere with his training from The Committee. The current purpose of the hypnosis would be to open The Soldier's mind to more easily processed training and to recondition him to answer to The Committee as his primary mission rather than HYDRA. The Committee has no love for HYDRA and would have ended this program simply because it was HYDRA had Doctor Fennhoff not intervened.

 

Entry 58:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 20, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The Soldier is very resistant to every form of interrogation The Committee tried. He is being moved on to further training.

For the duration of Doctor Fennhoff's stay, he will condition The Soldier and program him to be receptive to the teaching of The Committee representatives.

day 1 combat training  
day 2 psychology and human observation  
day 3 firearms training  
day 4 art, music and literature to academic levels  
day 5 training in explosives and demolition of all types  
day 6 use of modern technology- cameras, recorders, etc  
day 7 dance training, including ballet and current dance styles  
day 8 tactical training and threat assessment processing  
day 9 field command training and strategy  
day 10 scouting, concealment, and stealth - being undetected in a given setting and eavesdropping without being noticed etc  
day 11 disguises - dressing to blend in, use of camouflage for features including false facial hair and wig pieces as well as contouring aids, how to alter stance and bearing and stride  
day 12 psychological manipulation of targets for purposes of gathering information

Today commences with combat training. The Soldier is a machine in his fighting style. The addition of ballet to his routine training in the past has enhanced his ability. Though he is vicious and precise, he has also learned to move more smoothly and more quickly than any fight trainer that comes to the facility.

 

Entry 59:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 21, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Once under hypnosis, The Soldier began lessons in psychology and human observation. The Committee has a set regimen that is followed for training all of their operatives.

The Soldier spent several hours watching film reels of people. The people were in various states of awareness of the camera. They were engaged in various activities. The intent was for The Soldier to watch them and note his observations on paper. He was to analyse their actions and situational awareness. He was instructed to speculate on their past actions and possible future intentions.

The Soldier also spent hours with a Committee Doctor who specializes in the human psyche. The Soldier was attentive and eager to learn. He shows a quest for learning more and more each time a new subject is introduced. The psychology study was then put to the test by showing the films again. The Soldier reanalyzed the people and made new observations based on gained knowledge.

The Committee trainers and Doctor seemed pleased.

 

Entry 60:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 22, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The Soldier was introduced to a wide variety of firearms today.

He has demonstrated a great aptitude for weapons and guns are a specialty.

His favored weapons are the M1941 Johnson and the Colt M1911A1. He has previously trained with the Walther P38, Merkel S12ga, MP40, Karabiner 98k, StG-44, the Luger P08 altered by HYDRA and the Energy Pulse Assault Rifle.

Many other guns were brought in by The Committee. Since they are not aware of HYDRAs specialized weaponry, Fennhoff has chosen to let them believe The Soldier's training was only for the Winchester, the Colt and the unaltered Luger.

Today's lessons will include:

Nagant M1895  
Takorev  
Makarov  
Stechkin APS  
SKS  
Mosin-Nagant  
AK-47  
KPV  
RKG-3  
Kalashnikov grenade launcher

The Soldier is expected to be extremely proficient in all of these.


	11. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soviet Union's Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti (Committee for State Security) has taken an interest in the former HYDRA's project. Doctor Johann Fennhoff attempts to condition The Soldier in the skills of espionage.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1956, under Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

 

Entry 60:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 23, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

A wide selection of refined academia was brought to the facility today. The Soldier is to study fine art, Russian literature, and classical music. Doctor Fennhoff and The Committee believe that a varied knowledge of upper class interests will allow The Soldier to excel in undercover work.

The Committee is very intent on gaining intel to help bring down those who are still living in extravagant means. As well as those who fail to fall into line with The Party. With HYDRA underground, even we will have to bow our necks to the current government of the USSR.

 

Entry 61:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 24, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The Soldier is learning to make and use explosive devices today. As that would be quite dangerous indoors, he has been taken several miles out to a field. He has two instructors who will teach him.

Some items he will be using are amonium nitrate, barium nitrate, TNT, RDX, powdered aluminium, PTEN, and HMX. The Committee representative sent out for specialized bomb experts and their supplies.

The Committee representative also has top-secret information from a source inside the United States that explains a new explosive developed by their military. The Americans call it C-4. It is a high yield chemical explosive. It is still experimental in the USA and so, we can only hope the formula and materials brought here are of an acceptable quality.

 

Entry 62:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 25, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

The Soldier learned today how to use a Minox sub-miniature camera. It isn't difficult, but does require some precision so that the developed film is clear. Fennhoff and The Committee truly plan to use The Soldier in espionage.

Given his specialized abilities as a fighter and weapons expert, spy work seems an excessive addition. He is intelligent, but whether he can be successfully covert when his personality has been eradicated is a very different matter.

The Soldier has also been taught the use of a Protona Minifon P55 Recorder. The wired microphone device is inside a wrist watch. He will need to wear it on the left wrist so that the wire will lead up his arm correctly. Fitting it to the prosthetic was simple. The Soldier trying to angle his arm in such a way as to be believably checking the time was not so successful. The prosthesis is a marvel, but still just a false limb.

 

Entry 63:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 26, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

In the ongoing pursuit of training The Soldier to enter social situations, he worked on dance today. He revisited ballet, which he performs well. But to blend in a social environment, he also has to know modern dance.

The instructor today taught The Soldier the Rylio, Sudarushka, and two Polkas. They also practiced a few different variations on traditional Russian Folk dances.

He also showed him two American dances, the West Coast and East Coast Swings. He says that any American dance can be mimicked based on the steps of these two styles.

The Soldier is light on his feet. He takes to dance steps as easily as he has to fighting moves.

 

Entry 64:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 27, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Though much more training was planned, the Committe has sent for its representative to return to Moscow and bring Doctor Fennhoff with him.

Today was spent showing the respresentative the details of the use of electricity and drugs to bring The Soldier into compliance and induce a receptive state. Although it has been performed every morning, the Committee apparently has asked for a more thorough explanation.

Some of the methods used to force compliance were also demonstrated. Stripping The Soldier, hanging him by his arms, and whipping him have not had to be used for a while. The Soldier was clearly distressed at the introduction of these actions. The electrical shock has successfully removed memory of these punishments having happened in the past. While these were done, The Soldier begged to be allowed to comply with whatever his handlers wanted. And afterwards, he was confused by the lack of an assignment.

Doctor Fennhoff and the man from The Committee leave tomorrow.

 

Entry 65:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

September 28, 1956

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

Entry 66:

March 15, 1958

Cryostasis Unit moved

soldier's new location:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

Cryostasis Unit functioning within normal parameters.

soldier deemed undamaged by transportation

 

 

 


	12. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The KGB has taken The Soldier from, presumably defunct, HYDRA. Their goal is to create an elite covert agent.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1958, under Doctor Johann Fennhoff and KGB Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov

 

 

Entry 67:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 30, 1958

Director of KGB location supervising  
Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 68:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 31, 1958

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising

The HYDRA asset currently known as The Soldier has been removed from HYDRA control. The Soldier is now in the possession of military security for the USSR.

The Committee for State Security will be utilizing techniques already employed by HYDRA to program The Soldier. Electrical surges, psychotropic drugs, and hypnosis will be the primary methods.

Given the successes so far, The Soldier will continue to be trained in espionage. Under the influence of electrocution and drugs, his mind is astoundingly open to learning. Though the KGB has no interest in an army of super soldiers, having an elite force of super agents is a goal worth pursuing.

A school has recently been established outside of Moscow to train undercover agents. The Soldier's programming will be invaluable if it can be replicated there.

Today, The Soldier is being acclimated to his new surroundings. He has been given a tour of the areas of the facility he will have access to. He is alert and aware. He appears to have retained previous teachings. A schedule for further learning will be prepared by tomorrow. Training will begin immediately.

 

Entry 69:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 1, 1958

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Soldier has been induced into a pliable state

As per previous successful sessions  
Electric shock therapy:  
100V  
shock held for 3 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Continuing with training in the goal of creating an espionage expert, The Soldier spent the day learning how to move and walk in a way that renders him beneath notice. His natural gait is upright and forceful. He is off balance due to the false arm. With much practice, he was able to partially compensate for the extra weight on his left. He did managed to lessen his overall presence. When he tries, he can shift his shoulders and hips in such a way as to make him easier to overlook.

He will continue dance training and yoga to help with his ability to physically transform. The ballet, especially, is necessary to keep him in complete control of his muscle groups. Without this, he will not be able to hide the presence of the arm. With long sleeves and a glove, it is hoped that no one will notice the prosthesis when he balances just right.

Daily ballet will commence tomorrow.

 

Entry 70:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 2, 1958

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

As per previous successful sessions  
Electric shock therapy:  
100V  
shock held for 3 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

The Soldier worked again today on employing body language to misdirect. His arm is somewhat problematic. It will be more difficult to send him undercover with such a noticeable trait. His compensation is better, but will likely never be perfect.

The Soldier received instructions on the use of cosmetics for shadowing and contouring his facial features so as to alter his appearance. His former handlers saw no reason for personal grooming. His hair is unkempt and his shaving has been sporadic at best. Once his hair was cut short and styled, he was much more presentable. Clean shaven, he is quite an attractive man. These positive features will aid him greatly in infiltrating social groups. Hopefully his acting skills will be sufficient for missions involving seduction as well.

He is very cooperative in these lessons. He will make a fine operative.

 

Entry 71:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 5, 1958

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

As per previous successful sessions  
Electric shock therapy:  
100V  
shock held for 3 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Further combat exercise will begin daily to compliment ballet.

Instruction through hypnosis is now to include loyalty to The Party. The Soldier must be indoctrinated to believe that he is a vital cog in the furthering of Communism across the world. He will be a force for change. Together with the agents who will come from The Red Room Academy, he will shape the century.

The Soldier is acclimating to tutelage under the KGB very nicely.

 

Entry 72:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 8, 1958

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

As per previous successful sessions  
Electric shock therapy:  
100V  
shock held for 3 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
.75 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

The Soldier was taken to tour The Red Room Academy today. Doctor Fennhoff accompanied. The Red Room administrators were given all of the information necessary to begin programming their own students as The Soldier has been trained.

After administering a dosage of scopolamine in the medical room, Doctor Fennhoff demonstrated the ease with which The Soldier can be made to comply with new instructions. The administrators were very impressed. The Soldier was given opportunity to exhibit his imposing combat prowess. The four guards in attendance were handily dispatched even though they all fought The Soldier at once.

It is now under discussion for The Soldier to be brought to The Academy to tutor the students in combat when they are ready.

The Soldier is to be returned to cryostasis until that time.

 

Entry 73:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 10, 1958

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	13. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The KGB has taken The Soldier from, presumably defunct, HYDRA. Their goal is to create an elite covert agent.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1960, under Doctor Johann Fennhoff and KGB Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov

 

 

Entry 74:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

January 12, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 75:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

January 13, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Director has assigned a new code for our asset. His designation is The Winter Soldier. He is to be the greatest Soviet asset ever.

Winter spent hours today being briefed on a situation involving the massacre at Lviv in 1941. Oberländer is no loss and he will be blamed. However the reputation of the Nachtigall Battalion will be protected for the sake of Ukraine.

There will be a trial. It would be best if the outcome worked in favor of the USSR. In order for that goal to be achieved, Winter will be sent to talk to witnesses who are scheduled to testify.

 

Entry 76:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

January 14, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Winter was coached again today in what his role is in the mission to Berlin. He is able to remember all of his goals and recite all of the information that he is to impart to the witnesses he is assigned.

He worked with disguises to help him blend in while in Berlin. He was confused about the clothes. Styles have changed since 1945. Once he was accustomed to the new way his clothes fit, he seemed completely comfortable.

Everyone is excited for his first mission.

 

Entry 77:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

January 15, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Winter Soldier is prepared for his mission.

He is leaving this morning. He will travel with a company of seven others who will help him. There are two of Doctor Fennhoff's assistants going. They know the details of how the programming works. And, if there is an issue, a higher level handler will also be there to remind him of his duty and his expected loyalty.

He has been groomed to be less noticable in the city. His hair is neatly trimmed and he is clean shaven. He is being sent with changes of civilian clothing. It was decided that his task was better served if he appeared to be of a similar social status as the witnesses he will speak with.

The unit will travel to Berlin in a van with no windows. This will limit distractions. The Winter Soldier must focus on his mission.

They are expected to return in 4 to 5 days.

 

Entry 78:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

January 20, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The mission team has not returned.

A call came in this morning from the Rupublic Guard of East Germany.

The Winter Soldier is at the inner border. He tried to cross, but didn't have the correct papers. He killed two guards who tried to detain him. He was shot and injured. He is no longer resisting and is waiting for a team to come pick him up.

Doctor Fennhoff will lead the retrieval unit. He will take guards with him. A second unit is being dispatched to Berlin to find the missing mission group.

  
late night:

The Winter Soldier is returned.

His injuries are:  
healed over gunshot wound to left shoulder  
healed over gunshot wound to left abdomen  
partially healed broken right ulna  
partially healed broken right ankle  
partially healed six ribs on left  
partially healed five ribs on right

He will be treated in the morning.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744)

 

Entry 79:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

January 21, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The injuries have been repaired.

Bullets have been removed from tissue. Broken bones have been rebroken and set properly.

The Winter Soldier has undergone electrical and drug treatment. He has been questioned about the mission.

He will only recite the name, rank, and military number of a man who is dead. He has been in custody for nearly 15 years. He has been trained and programmed repeatedly. There is no reason for this information to return. It should be long forgotten.

The Winter Soldier is currently deemed too unstable for missions.  
He will return to cryostasis until he is needed at The Red Room Academy.

 

Entry 80:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

January 22, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

 

 

 


	14. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The KGB has taken The Soldier from, presumably defunct, HYDRA. Their goal is to create an elite covert agent.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1960, under Doctor Arnim Zola

 

 

Entry 81:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 10, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 82:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 11, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Doctor Arnim Zola has returned from America, unexpectedly. He is angry that Winter was sent out without his approval.

The Winter Soldier is not functioning correctly.

His false arm was apparently damaged in the altercation with the German guard. It went unnoticed in the aftermath. The arm broke down further during cryo. It will have to be removed. Surgery is scheduled for tomorrow.

The programming that has been so vital to the making of this asset is completely gone. The Winter Soldier will say nothing except name, rank, and ID number. Doctor Zola is livid. He blames the Director and accused him of ruining Zola's project.

Doctor Zola implemented physical punishment for Winter. He had him stripped and hung from the ceiling in an interrogation cell. He was then whipped until his back was striped with too many wounds to even differentiate. Winter was then left to lie naked on the concrete floor until he had healed enough to be brought to the lab for programming.

Previous successful levels of electricity and psychotropic drugs are not having an impact. Doctor Fennhoff speculates that the serum has allowed the brain to develop a resistance to the usual treatments. He thinks the breakdown in programming has triggered this reaction.

New levels of treatment are showing a more promising result. Winter has stopped his repetition, although he has stopped speaking entirely.

Electric shock therapy:  
200V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
1.5 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

 

Entry 83:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 12, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Doctor Zola has removed the broken prosthesis. Though Winter was given a sedative, it was not effective for more than a short time. The pain medication lasted an even shorter period. The surgery was performed with Winter awake, aware, and in extreme pain. According to Zola, this is always the case.

Winter's physical punishment continues. He was out of surgery for only a few hours when he was returned to the interrogation cell. He has been hung from the ceiling by his one arm. He is to remain there through the night. He is to be given no food until Zola approves. The lights are not to be turned off until Zola approves.

Doctor Fennhoff is working on a new schedule of treatments to bring Winter back into alignment with Zola and the Committee's goals. Zola believes Winter is a weapon, a Fist he calls him. The Committee believes he can be shaped into a covert asset. Doctor Fennhoff hopes to satisfy The Committee's desires while also fulfilling Zola's. He sees no reason why a covert asset cannot also be a deadly combatant.

If Zola is placated by the current punishment, then Fennhoff will begin treatment again tomorrow.

 

Entry 84:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 13, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Doctor Zola is quite angry about the loss of the arm. It was one of a kind. He says it will be a lot of work to coerce Howard Stark to want to work on another.

Apparently, his work on recreating the serum is not going well either. He is assigned specific projects to work on for SHIELD and they leave him no time to work on secret projects of his own. He believes if he can convince Stark to make another prosthesis, then he may also be able to get him to work on the serum.

Winter's stint in the interrogation room is over. He is not allowed food, and it seems he will not be allowed sleep. But he is available to Doctor Fennhoff for treatment.

Fennhoff is using these new measurements:  
Electric shock therapy:  
200V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
1.5 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Winter appears complacent and docile after treatment. He has not resumed his name, rank, and ID number speech. He answers only simple questions, mostly those that are yes/no. He has no recollection of the mission he botched before his last time in the cryochamber. He doesn't know the year or the location where he is now. Fennhoff is pleased with this blank slate mindset. He is certain the hypnosis will go quickly and hold up well.

For today, the only programming Winter is receiving are statements of his loyalty and his purpose. He is to obey orders. He is to respect the USSR. He is to work hard at his training to be the best asset for the USSR's agenda.

 

Entry 85:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 14, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Muscle memory is amazing. Winter was put through fresh combat training this morning. He has no recollection of having the training before, yet his body remembers the motions and he is just as skilled as he was before his recent breakdown.

Doctor Fennhoff is programming this afternoon. Since so much was lost in the malfunction, he has to start all over from the beginning. His first lessons will be languages. Winter seems to have retained the Russian that he is exposed to here, but does not recognize English at all. Fennhoff believes that he will relearn Italian, Romanian, and German within days.

Electric shock therapy:  
200V  
shock held for 5 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 4 times

Scopolamine administration:  
1.5 milligrams  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

The increased level of shock is quite painful. Winter screams. It is chilling. The higher drug dosage leaves him more disoriented than before. He is quiet and willing to comply, but he seems less present. Distant or absent.

 

Entry 86:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 15, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Winter's ballet resumed today. He is doing well with languages. Fennhoff was correct. The learning is quicker this time. Perhaps the previous knowledge is still buried in the brain and being taught again simply makes that information available again.

Ballet in the morning, languages in the afternoon, and combat training in the evening. Winter is kept busy and exhausted most of the day. Zola is no longer actively punishing Winter, but he seems to be passively doing so. Zola is harsh and aggressive in his interactions with Winter. Winter seems to fear him.

Doctor Fennhoff has been instructed, by Zola, to continue to include HYDRA doctrine in his hypnosis. Although HYDRA is gone, Zola claims Winter's original purpose must not be forgotten. The Director tried to discourage this, but Zola was adamant. He may be a zealot for his old masters. The Director eventually realized that arguing with him was going nowhere and conceded to allow the HYDRA loyalty to be instilled along with The Party's.

 


	15. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The KGB has taken The Soldier from, presumably defunct, HYDRA. Their goal is to create an elite covert agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is short. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading and commenting and leaving kudos.  
> Honestly, it makes me feel good to see the numbers go up and to read that you are actually enjoying this. I am enjoying writing it.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1960, under Doctor Arnim Zola

 

 

Entry 87:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 16, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Doctor Zola's anger is not abating. He is a man on a mission at the moment. He is determined to reshape The Winter Soldier as quickly as possible and convince The Committee of his ultimate usefulness as a Fist for turning loose on the enemy.

Zola has asked, demanded really, for a new mission to be found for and assigned to Winter. A mission where Winter's use as a weapon would be highlighted. The Director has not yet given Zola what he wants, but with Zola as focused as he is, it is inevitable that it will happen as he wants.

Winter continues with ballet, languages and combat exercises. His combat is a thing of beauty, even with only one arm. His ability to take down an opponent with his feet, legs, and one arm is amazing. He leaves the guards bloody and often broken. The only one he shows mercy to is the instructor.

His grasp of languages has nearly reached Zola's desired goals. Starting tomorrow he will go back on the range and work with firearms. He will need an assistant, since he cannot load and reload his weapons.

Zola is researching scientists in search of someone to help with an arm. Though he plans to speak with Stark, he is not at all confidant that he can persuade him to help. Especially since he is not willing to explain the situation. Stark can not be allowed to become curious and investigate. It would be a disaster if he found out about Winter.

Winter is still being punished for his failure on his mission. Zola seems to believe that the more Winter can be made to regret his failure now, the more likely it will stay in his mind through his next cryo cycle. Given the evidence of his memory of languages and combat, it is likely true.

Between ballet and lessons in language, Winter was made to lie naked on a cold concrete floor. He was there for two hours. Even with his enhanced body, the cold is pervasive and painful. He was stiff and obviously sore from his time there. Between languages and combat, he was required to empty his room of all furniture. He will be sleeping on the floor until Zola leaves. His meals have been taken away entirely. He is no longer being denied sustenance, but he is only allowed the feeding tube for meals. He gets all of the necessary calories, but none of the satisfaction of eating. He is agitated with the insertion and removal of the tube. His discomfort makes Zola at least temporarily satisfied.

 

Entry 88:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 17, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Winter Soldier went back on the range today. His shooting is impeccable. He hits the bullseye every time even with only one arm.

Doctor Zola is adamant that Winter will complete one mission as soon as possible. He wants a success under his belt before he returns to America. The Director is not pleased about this plan, but is working to help it happen. Doctor Fennhoff just smiles and nods. His faith in Winter has never shaken.

That said, Fennhoff is concerned that the current electroshock and drugs schedule will not hold. It is working now, but given how thoroughly the last levels failed when Winter was on a mission, he is no longer confident in this method.

Winter continues to have no clothing when not working. He continues to have no solid food. He does as he is bid, but he seems blank and despondent.

 

 

Entry 89:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 19, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Winter's lessons have been as successful as can be hoped for now. The Director has found a suitable mission. Doctor Zola is thrilled. He is happy for the first time since he returned.

Winter is being sent out tomorrow to assassinate some official. The details are not for common knowledge.

Today, he spent nearly 12 hours at the range. His distance shooting has always been near perfect, but The Director and Doctor Zola are understandably concerned that the mission may go badly. So, he is being pushed to try for perfection rather than nearly.

He was given a solid meal at lunch. The first since he was waked. He is also dressed when not at the range. He will most likely be allowed to sleep on a bed tonight. The encouragement for the mission is a preemptive reward.

Doctor Zola has received his summons to return to America. He is not happy about that, he feels he needs to be here for further work on Winter. But he is not allowed choices in this matter by SHIELD. He is still planning to confer with Stark about a new prosthetic. Winter's ability to reach his peak for use and performance rely on having a working arm.

 

Entry 90:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 20, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Winter Soldier left this morning directly after his routine schedule of electroshock and drugs.

He has a full team with him. Four combatants, two low level technicians familiar with the programming, and one higher level technician to act as handler.

The teams is expected to return late tonight.

 

Entry 91:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 21, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

A successful mission has drastically improved the level of anxiety here.

Doctor Zola and Doctor Fennhoff have discussed The Winter Soldier's state of mind and improvements, or lack there of. It has been decided that a new drug will be introduced into the schedule when Winter is next awake. The level of electroshock will also be raised again.

Today, Winter was rewarded with a day of entertainment and relaxation. He was given a novel to read. He was allowed to spend all day in a relatively comfortable environment. He was not required to do any training or lessons. He was given three solid meals.

Tomorrow, Doctor Zola leaves.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/22442189)

 

Entry 92:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 22, 1960

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	16. Artifacts for The Winter Soldier Files part 2

The Soldier when he first arrived in Moscow

 

Minox Riga sub-micro Camera

 

Protana Wristwatch Recorder

 

The Winter Soldier prior to his first mission

 

 

KGB letter about The Lviv Massacre, referencing The Winter Soldier's first mission

 


	17. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The KGB has taken The Soldier from, presumably defunct, HYDRA. Their goal is to create an elite covert agent.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1963, under Doctor Arnim Zola and Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

 

Entry 93:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 14, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting  
Anton Vanko observing

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 94:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 15, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting  
Anton Vanko observing

  
Doctor Zola has returned to Siberia. Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov has not. Instead, Zola has brought Anton Vanko from America. Technically, Vanko is from Russia. And, technically, Zola did not bring him, so much as Vanko was deported from America. Vanko has been working with Howard Stark for many years now. But Stark became convinced that Vanko was stealing proprietary engineering information and profiting from it on the side. So, Stark arranged to have him returned to the USSR.

The Winter Soldier woke this morning asking questions about his deep past. He remembers all of his current programming, but is also having break through memories of a time before he belonged to Zola. There is no record of his original identity in these records. There are secret records stored elsewhere, from before The Winter Soldier came to Moscow. I believe no one but Zola knows where those are and who Winter originally was.

Doctor Fennhoff has already worked up a new routine for electroshock drug administration to enhance the conditioning and make removing the memories again work better. Fennhoff and Zola are sure that the brain is healing itself. There is no way to stop that healing. So, more extreme measures will have to be taken to keep Winter in the proper mindset.

Fennhoff is adding Sodium Petathol to the Scopolamine to enhance the effectiveness.

The current new schedule for treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
300V  
shock held for 10 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 5 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
2.5 milligrams Scopolamine  
150 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

After conditioning, Winter is compliant. He will spend the day in combat training.

 

Entry 95:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 16, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting  
Anton Vanko observing

  
Vanko is a genius engineer rivaling Stark himself. Apparently, Stark was correct that Vanko was stealing proprietary tech, but he was not selling it for profit. He was working with Zola. Doctor Zola provided him with the original plans for the first false arm. He has had access to the original plans and the broken pieces of the first prosthetic for months. A new arm has already been fabricated and brought for Winter. Vanko constructed it in secret right under Stark's lax supervision.

In order to keep Winter under complete control, Fennhoff is making sure to use the new conditioning schedule every morning before Winter is even allowed to eat. The increased voltage and altered drug cocktail seems to be working. Winter's physical abilities are not impaired and his focus and attention span are more than adequate.

Today, Winter will spend his time on the shooting range. Although, this evening he is expected to spend time with Zola and Vanko while they inspect options for the new arm.

There are a few new firearms for Winter to learn the use of. He still must have a guard to load and reload the guns for him, but his aim is as sharp as ever.

 

 

Entry 96:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 17, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Anton Vanko assisting

The Winter Soldier is scheduled for surgery this morning.

The new prosthetic is even more breathtaking than the first. The arm is a steel alloy that will be stronger than the last. Although, it is also heavier.

This arm also attaches to nerves in the shoulder, chest and back. But it connects to more nerves than the original. Winter will have control of the shoulder joint and the elbow joint. His control of the wrist will allow both bending and twisting. He will also be able to bend each individual finger in three places. It will work nearly like a flesh hand.  
  
In order to offset the heavier metal construction and strengthen the connection of the arm itself, Zola plans to screw parts of it directly to Winter's clavicle and scapula. The arm will have metal plates that will extend straight into Winter's torso.

  
The surgery lasted several hours. Anesthesia is completely ineffective. It seems that the serum builds up its own resistance to whatever drugs Winter is exposed to repeatedly. Thankfully, he passed out about halfway through the operation. He did have to be strapped down for it though. The previous leather bonds were of little use. Modified handcuffs were placed on his arms and legs and the welded to the bedframe of the surgical table. The leather bonds across his torso, thighs and head had to be triple the number of the last surgery. If he is to ever undergo another operation, a more effective method of restraining him will have to be made first.

After the surgery, Winter stayed unconscious. He was left in his room to sleep the night.

 

 

Entry 97:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 19, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting  
Anton Vanko observing

Two days after surgery, Winter has healed.

He spent the morning doing yoga to relearn his balance. The weight of the new prosthetic is awkward. He visibly favors his left and was obviously frustrated with his own progress.

He spent the afternoon on the shooting range. The heaviness has no noticeable effect on his use a firearms. The hand is articulated enough and controllable enough that he can load and reload, and use his trigger finger.

In addition to yoga, he will spend the next few days continuing his combat and firearms training.

Zola has a mission planned for a few days from now. It may not be sanctioned by The Committee. After the mission, Zola will have to return to his work in America at SHIELD.

 

 

Entry 98:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 21, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting  
Anton Vanko observing

Winter spent the morning in combat training. His balance with the new heavier arm is improving. The previous prosthetic was formidable in combat. Winter broke several jaws in sparring. This arm is even more daunting in the impact it provides. One combatant had his clavicle broken from a punch. Another's jaw was broken. The third he trained with today tapped out after taking a punch to the chest that left three ribs cracked.

Winter had firearms training in the afternoon. He is partially working with a new rifle, the PK (Kalishnikov) machine gun. He is also training with the Samopal Vz. 61 Škorpion. His aim, as ever, is near perfect.

Doctor Zola has been in contact with whomever he is working with for Winter's next assignment. The Committee knows nothing about this mission. The mission is scheduled for the day after tomorrow.

 

Entry 99:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 23, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Doctor Zola has information about an SHIELD operative working in Russia. He believes the KGB is unaware of this particular agent's presence here. In order to satisfy his feelings of success with his work on The Winter Soldier Project, Zola is sending Winter to assassinate this spy.

For Zola, Winter is a Fist. A weapon to be pointed and fired at a target. He does work well as this.

Winter was sent out this morning. He is expected back in the late evening.

Doctor Zola is expected to return to America in two days.

 

Entry 100:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 24, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

A successful mission has Doctor Zola feeling quite confidant. He and Vanko celebrated with an entire bottle of vodka.  


As a reward for accomplishing his mission, Winter was allowed to spend the day in entertainment and relaxation. His days are always full of physical exercise. He chose to spend most of this day in ballet. There had not been any ballet practice during this cycle out of cryo. It is odd that he can express a preference for something like that.

Doctor Zola leaves tomorrow.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/22595747)

 

Entry 101:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 25, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	18. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier begins his association with The Red Room Academy

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1964, under  KGB Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov and The Red Room Academy

 

 

Entry 102:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

April 8, 1964

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 103:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

April 9, 1964

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Director Assonov has come to prepare The Winter Soldier for a training mission at The Red Room Academy. Doctor Fennhoff will be preparing him via conditioning and hypnosis.

Doctor Zola's secret mission for Winter 6 months ago did not actually go unnoticed. While The Committee was unaware beforehand, they were very aware in the immediate aftermath. The Director came under some criticism for his inability to control Zola. Assonov is intended to be the one in charge of The Winter Soldier Project. Doctor Zola was not supposed to have unsupervised access to Winter.

Zola is quite possessive of Winter. Regardless of The Committee's current ownership of The Winter Soldier, Zola is the one who created him.

Doctor Fennhoff believes that the current conditioning regime will be sufficient to allow Winter to have a relatively long term mission. His mission will be local, so if his programming needs reinforcing, he will be close enough to have it done right away.

The current schedule for treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
300V  
shock held for 10 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 5 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
2.5 milligrams Scopolamine  
150 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Today, Winter spent his time in combat training.

 

 

Entry 104:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

April 10, 1964

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

Two administrators from The Red Room Academy came today to observe and judge The Winter Soldier.

Winter demonstrated his expertise in both unarmed and armed hand-to-hand combat. His control of the prosthetic is flawless. The issues from before, the inability to control the strength and the imbalance due to weight, are completely missing.

The Red Room representatives were duly impressed. The proposed mission has been approved by them and Assonov. Winter is being taken to their facility for briefing on his upcoming duties. His mission is to act as a combat instructor for students of the Red Room.

 

Entry 105:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

April 12, 1964

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

The Winter Soldier will now be temporarily residing in The Red Room Academy. Each morning, he will report to the gymnasium.

His task will be to instruct 14 students in skills of unarmed combat. The class he is teaching is comprised of 12 year olds. The Red Room has determined this to be the ideal age for higher level combat training. These girls already have hand-to-hand experience. Winter is to bring them to as high a skill level as they can reach.

The class was introduced after their breakfast. The Red Room has selected these girls as the top of their class. They do not tolerate less than total dedication to the training. Anyone who does not meet the rigors of their requirements are not allowed to continue in the program.

Winter demonstrated a short hand-to-hand sequence with each girl to judge their current skill level and to show them what would be expected. The girls are well trained. They are, of course, much smaller in size than Winter, but many of them were able to briefly avoid his grapples and strikes due to their size, speed, and flexibility. None lasted more than a few minutes, but all understand what the training will entail

 

Entry 106:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

April 13, 1964

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

Doctor Fennhoff performed his regularly scheduled conditioning this morning. Winter will be returning to the Red Room with only their representatives. As they are exceptionally trained assets in their own right, it has been determined they will be in no immediate danger.

The Winter Soldier will reside at the Academy for 45 days of training. He has been provided with quarters there. If he needs additional sessions with Doctor Fennhoff, the Red Room will return him before his scheduled time.

In the lab this morning, before and after electroshock, blood samples were taken. The samples we already have on hand are from over a decade ago. Zola has had no luck recreating the serum in America, so no one saw any need for new samples. That will be changing now.

The Red Room Academy has a simple serum of their own. It does not have nearly the effect of the one that either Captain America or The Winter Soldier have. But, it is a version that works. The students there have an increased healing time and they age somewhat slower than is normal after they complete puberty. Their physical capabilities are also heightened. Again, none of these benefits are as great as Winter's, but the Red Room scientist believes perhaps the blood samples could provide valuable information to boost their own serum.

In addition to the new blood samples, The Director has introduced video taping to Winter's sessions. He is concerned about Zola's methods. There are now cameras in the corners of the lab and they must record whenever The Winter Soldier is in the room.

Winter will have two technicians with him at the Academy. Hopefully, enough record will be kept of his actions.

 

Entry 107:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

April 29, 1964

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor  
Doctor Lyudmila Kudrin, biochemist

The Winter Soldier has been at The Red Room Academy for two weeks. Of course there has been no daily record keeping on his assignment.

Winter has been instructing the Red Room students in the Russian art of SAMBO. He is teaching them to use fists, elbows, and knees as weapons. The groin strike seems to be especially popular with the students. They are toughening quickly.

Two students have been retired from the program. One suffered a broken leg and was deemed a loss for training. The other showed fear in combat. She could not be relied on to fight in a training session, and therefore would be a liability of the worst sort in the field. The smaller group has banded together more tightly. They work in pairs to practice between their turns with Winter; helping each other train.

Doctor Kudrin is interested in sharing much more information with Doctor Fennhoff and The Director about methods and maintenance of assets. She has tests ongoing with The Winter Soldier's blood and her serum. She is very interested in Fennhoff's drug cocktails and electro-shock. The system The Academy uses for their students is some sort of psychotechnic imprinting designed by Pchelintsov. Fennhoff is very interested in this. The Red Room can program new memories onto their students. No matter what their original personality, every single student there believes a completely different background than is true. It is a fascinating new method for Fennhoff to think about.

 

Entry 108:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 8, 1964

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor  
Doctor Lyudmila Kudrin, biochemist

The Winter Soldier has been at The Red Room Academy for 25 days.

Winter is continuing teaching the students SAMBO, but has also introduced knife fighting. The use of knives and daggers has reduced the number of students by three more. Only 7 have successfully kept up with the training.

In addition to combat and blades, Winter has joined the students in their daily ballet. The Red Room has a great belief in the ability of ballet to build a more powerful body. The students spend three hours per day in ballet. This is in addition to the five hours they spend in training with Winter. It is an impressive amount of work for a group of pubescent girls. Though, their administrator says they are no longer girls. They are assets in training and therefore tools. It is still impressive.

Apparently, Winter has been taking meals with the students. This did not seem like it would be a problem. However, according to the instructor, the students have developed a fascination with their teacher. For days, they merely looked at him and kept their distance. Now, they have begun to sit closer and ask him questions. They are interested in his arm and in what training he is receiving of his own. He does not respond, but he is listening and not actively discouraging them. Pchelintsov is concerned. This is not in line with how he expects his students to behave.

 

Entry 109:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 16, 1964

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor  
Doctor Lyudmila Kudrin, biochemist

The Winter Soldier was returned to base today. He has been with the Academy for 33 days. The Red Room says he is not well trained. He has been slowly socializing with the students. His inability to maintain a proper distance has angered the representatives. They say he is a poor influence on their program. He can not return until his programming is better. Fennhoff says the programming is simply not strong enough to hold up as long as desired. The Red Room is willing to work to improve not only Winter's programming, but also their own students' by combining the different methods already in use.

Doctor Kudrin has not been able to isolate the serum in Winter's blood. Of course, Zola already knew this was the case. It is a continuing frustration for him in his attempt to make more enhanced soldiers. Kudrin has had some luck adding cells from Winter's blood into the serum that she manufactured though. The Academy will be further experimenting with this new compound on their students.

The Red Room serum will also be given to Winter. The hope is that it will enhance him further. But this is unlikely since his improvements are already superior to the Red Room's. It is more expected that the introduction of the new formula will change Winter's blood in a way that will allow better success with a serum to use on other assets. The research conducted will be forwarded to Doctor Zola.

The Winter Soldier spent most of the day in the lab. He underwent his standard electroshock and drug cocktail. Many new vials of blood were drawn and he was then injected with the Red Room's formula. Blood was drawn soon after and then again every two hours until well into the night and early morning. A full cycle of 12 hours worth of draws.

Tomorrow, Winter returns to cryo. The Director and Doctor Fennhoff will be working with The Red Room Academy on their new project.

 

Entry 110:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 17, 1964

Doctor Johann Fennhoff supervising

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	19. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The KGB tries another espionage based mission

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1966, under KGB Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov and Doctor Johann Fennhoff

 

 

Entry 111:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 7, 1966

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 112:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 8, 1966

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Winter Soldier has been wakened for a mission.

The Director has a covert operation in mind and Winter needs specific programming.

The Winter Soldier came out of cryostasis more aware of himself than usual. He was confused about his situation and believed he was in the wrong place. He did not recognize Doctor Fennhoff or The Director. He did not remember he was The Winter Soldier. He had no idea of his identity at all.

Doctor Fennhoff is increasing the voltage of electricity and the dosage of the drug cocktail.

The new schedule for treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
400V  
shock held for 25 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 5 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
5 milligrams Scopolamine  
300 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

 

Entry 113:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 9, 1966

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Winter Soldier is more compliant today. He fell back into his usual programming fairly easily. The Director is bothered by the lapses that happen. Doctor Fennhoff doesn't believe there is anything to be done to prevent them. Extra time was spent making sure that the conditioning was deep.

The Winter Soldier's mission is to apprehend two German scientists. They are former colleagues of Doctor Lyudmila Kudrin. They assisted her in the creation of the serum that is used in The Red Room. They have worked for the USSR for over 15 years. Now, they have left the country and are en route to defect to the United States.

In order to be appropriately careful, due to having a non-assassination mission, the electroshock/drug cocktail combination treatment was done both in the morning and in the evening.

Between sessions, The Winter Soldier was briefed on his mission. He was given very thorough instructions. The Director feels that this espionage job will go far toward making The Winter Soldier a more useful asset.

 

Entry 114:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 10, 1966

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Winter Soldier was sent out this morning directly after his routine schedule of electroshock and drugs.

He has a full team with him. Four combatants, two low level technicians familiar with the programming, and one higher level technician to act as handler.

He believes his team are KGB agents working with him in pursuit of the targets. They are to follow the trace that has already been established and retrieve the scientists. They are to return as soon as possible.

 

Entry 115:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 12, 1966

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

The Winter Soldier has been returned to base restrained and sedated.

The mission was unsuccessful.

The Director is extremely angry at the failure of the programming and conditioning that The Winter Soldier has been undergoing with Doctor Fennhoff.

The Director believes that Doctor Zola has undermined the KGB's efforts to improve the utility of the Soldier. He believes that Fennhoff has been helping him with this by not being diligent in the programming.

Doctor Fennhoff has been dismissed.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/22711373)

 

Entry 116:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 13, 1966

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	20. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Arnim Zola's assassination missions are fitting for his plan for The Winter Soldier as a weapon

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1967, under KGB Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov and Doctor Arnim Zola

 

 

Entry 117:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

March 6, 1967

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 118:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

March 7, 1967

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

Doctor Arnim Zola has returned to work with The Winter Soldier. He is not happy to have found Doctor Fennhoff is no longer employed by the KGB. He is even less happy to find that no one can tell him where Doctor Fennhoff is currently located. The Director has discouraged this line of questioning.

Doctor Zola is also most disappointed that The Director has tried to utilize The Winter Soldier, again, while he was not present. It is his adamant belief that Winter is a weapon and not a spy. He has repeated his mantra to all who will hear that The Winter Soldier is a Fist and should not be used for delicate work. He is meant to be a hammer to crush the enemy and not a hidden knife to slip between the ribs.

Doctor Zola is doing the conditioning himself for the new mission. He is confident that his programming will hold. He is certain that problems with Winter are all to lay at the feet of The Director trying to turn him into something he is not meant to be.

The mission is another assassination. The Director is frustrated at the limited usefulness of The Winter Soldier. He and Zola are both quite vocal in their disparate beliefs and goals.

 

Entry 119:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

March 8, 1967

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

The Winter Soldier has been subjected to therapy and programming.

Electric shock therapy:  
400V  
shock held for 25 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 5 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
5 milligrams Scopolamine  
300 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

He was sent out this morning with a standard team; four combatants, two low level technicians familiar with the programming, and one higher level technician to act as handler.

They are expected back late this evening.

 

Entry 120:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

March 9, 1967

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

Another successful mission has Doctor Zola feeling quite justified in his goals for The Winter Soldier.

Winter was allowed to spend the day in entertainment and relaxation as a reward for a successful mission. He chose to spend most of this day reading. There has been little cause for him to read in his last few times out of cryo. The books he had to choose from were all Russian novels. Perhaps he has a predilection for slow melodrama.

The KGB has agreed to continue to send The Winter Soldier on assassination missions. With the failure thus far of him to accomplish any espionage based assignments, it is currently deemed a waste of resources to attempt again.

Doctor Zola leaves tomorrow.

  
[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/22804601)

 

Entry 121:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

March 10, 1967

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	21. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier's arm is maintained and he is sent on another mission

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1968, under KGB Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov and Doctor Arnim Zola

 

 

Entry 122:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 5, 1968

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Anton Vanko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 123:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 6, 1968

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Anton Vanko assisting

Doctor Zola has returned from America. Anton Vanko has traveled here to meet him. The prosthetic needs maintenance.

It has been found that repeated freezing in the cryochamber is causing a problem with the arm. The joints grind and catch after the thaw. Vanko has been researching methods for preventing this from continuing to happen, and how to construct joints that this will not happen to at all.

As per Doctor Zola's current agreement with the KGB, The Winter Soldier will also be sent on an assassination mission.

Anton Vanko began work on the prosthetic this afternoon; after The Winter Soldier's standard current treatment. However, Winter rebelled against the work. He said it was painful and he fought against the restraints and lashed out against the technician who was standing too close when the restraint on the metal arm broke. The technician will recover, but The Director is extremely angry that Winter's promised programming compliance is failing, again.

 

Entry 124:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 7, 1968

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Anton Vanko assisting

Doctor Zola has increased the voltage and dosage, again. He seems quite bothered that The Winter Soldier keeps resisting the treatments. He still believes that Winter's brain is healing while in cryo. But there currently seems to be no way to stop this from happening. Zola thinks that there may be a way to improve the functionality of the chamber itself, but he does not have the technology now. A more advanced cryochamber will be another project for Anton Vanko to work on.

The new schedule for treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
500V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 5 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
7.5 milligrams Scopolamine  
450 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

After a repeat session on the table with the electricity, Winter was compliant and calm for Vanko's work on the arm. A portion of the  
arm had to be replaced. Luckily, Vanko had prepared for that circumstance. Vanko says the arm is going to break down again, and that it may not be that far in the future. And that it will have to be replaced before long as well. Zola wants a prosthetic that will last for the lifetime of The Winter Soldier. Vanko says that is not currently possible. When Vanko and Zola were satisfied with the repair results, Winter was sent to be suitably groomed for a visible mission in a major city.

 

Entry 125:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 8, 1968

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

The Winter Soldier underwent his treatment and programming this morning.

He has been sent out for his mission. It is another assassination, this time a NATO general.

He has a been assigned his usual contingent team; four combatants, two low level technicians familiar with the programming, and one higher level technician to act as handler.

They are expected to return late tonight or early tomorrow morning.

 

Entry 126:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 9, 1968

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

The Winter Soldier has completed another successful mission. He used a knife between the ribs. Ironic after Doctor Zola's speech before Winter's last mission. An assassin must have a larger repertoire than simply using a sniper rifle.

The Director is pleased that Winter is being put to use, however he is still not happy about the simpleness of that use.

Doctor Zola is smug. He praised Winter quite a bit more than he normally ever even speaks to him. His conversations with Winter are usually confined to specific orders and the monotony of whatever the programming cycle consists of.

Winter was again rewarded with free time to himself for doing his mission well. He spent this time listening to classical Russian music and ballet.

Doctor Zola leaves tomorrow.

  
[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/22805399)

 

Entry 127:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 10, 1968

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 


	22. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Arnim Zola has received dire medical news, so he brings Colonel Vasily Karpov in to train to be The Winter Soldier's new handler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is by far the longest story I've written. My whole Snupin series is shorter than this individual story in this series!
> 
> I appreciate everyone who is reading this. I'm not really much of a writer. I mean, it isn't something that I really do with any sort of regularity. I've only written a few things before and most of that was quite a while back. So, thank you to everybody who is following this!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very happy-making. It means a lot to know that you are enjoying this. I am also open to constructive criticism and pointing out errors or discontinuity.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1970, under Doctor Arnim Zola and Colonel Vasily Karpov

 

 

Entry 128:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 20, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 129:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 21, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Doctor Zola has returned from America, unannounced. He has brought with him a Colonel Vasily Karpov. Karpov is an officer in the Russian Armed Forces. How he and Zola even know each other no one is sure. The Director is suspicious, but ultimately Zola is the only one who has proven he can control The Winter Soldier. Therefore, The Committee is allowing Doctor Zola a great deal of latitude. Colonel Karpov's presence must serve some purpose.

The current schedule for The Winter Soldier's conditioning treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
500V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 10 minute intervals  
repeated 5 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
7.5 milligrams Scopolamine  
450 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

The Winter Soldier is responding decently to this level of voltage and this dosage. However, he is not in the perfect state of mind that Doctor Zola wants. Due to this, Doctor Zola is repeating the treatment a second time today. Vasily Karpov is in the lab observing what Zola is doing. He is taking his own notes. And Zola is explaining to him exactly what he is doing and why. He is even telling him about the tendency of The Winter Soldier to resist the conditioning because he heals during cryo.

Doctor Zola appears to be training Karpov in the maintenance of The Winter Soldier.

 

Entry 130:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 22, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

There was a heated discussion this morning between The Director and Doctor Zola. The Americans have a new Captain America. He is supposed to represent their freedom in opposition to our communism. The Director says he is a reaction to the Cold War and that Zola is over reacting. There was some discussion amongst the technicians as to whether Captain America was a real person during the war. The debate went unresolved. No one was willing to ask Doctor Zola, whom we know was in the war.

Doctor Zola spent the morning educating Colonel Karpov on the purpose of the conditioning and the use of hypnotism. Karpov now knows all about the electroshock. He knows which drugs are administered and how much of them are used. Zola is giving him all of the information about The Winter Soldier that we have.

We were instructed to provide Karpov with our own notes. He has been given all we have on the mental processes involved in programming Winter into being the soldier that The Committee wants him to be. He knows all of the physical tests and procedures we put him through. He knows the punishments Winter has served for failing missions. We had to give him all we have. Zola gave Karpov everything. Who is this Vasily Karpov? Why is he here? And why does he need to know all of this about The Winter Soldier?

 

Entry 131:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 23, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Colonel Karpov spoke with The Director, as well as everyone who works in the lab. He is now completely aware of The Winter Soldier's purpose.

Doctor Zola has explained to Karpov everything about how The Winter Soldier is meant to function. He has told him how the intent has differed somewhat from the actuality.

Karpov has been reviewing our records. He asked a lot of questions about how the cryostasis unit works. We were ordered to answer anything he wanted to know. Karpov believes the process of having to cleanse The Winter Soldier is a messy and unnecessary step. He was fascinated by the necessary calorie intake for a man with The Winter Soldier's enhancements. He expressed opinions about the use of solid foods! He believes our program would be better served if Winter were placed on a feeding tube on a permanent basis. This would allow Winter's caloric needs to be met sooner and quicker, as well as remove the cleanse requirement.

Instead of being outraged or even concerned that Karpov has opinions about how we maintain The Winter Soldier, Doctor Zola is all smiles and encouragement. Karpov watched the process of removing Winter from stasis a few days ago. Then he watched the conditioning. Now he is observing Winter's feeding and exercise and bathing. What is Doctor Zola doing?

 

Entry 132:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 24, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Today, The Winter Soldier was required to demonstrate his abilities with firearms and combat to Colonel Karpov. As Karpov is a soldier himself, he again expressed quite a few opinions about what changes should be made to better train Winter. He believes that Winter should be used in combat training much more frequently than he is. He thinks that soldiers or mercenaries should be brought in to challenge Winter. Zola is now having Karpov keep all of his suggestions and thoughts in a notebook for further consideration at a later date.

The Winter Soldier was also made to show everything he could do with the prosthetic. Karpov is now knowledgeable about the parameters of the strength of the arm. He knows how well it can be manipulated. He was even allowed to touch it and examine it himself. And he wrote pages worth of notes about it. Doctor Zola gave him a file with Anton Vanko's name on the front. So, Karpov will also know everything about Vanko that Zola does.

The Winter Soldier is being shown off and the secrets of The Winter Soldier Project are being given to an outsider. And still, no explanation is forthcoming.

 

Entry 133:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 25, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Something of an explanation was finally given today. Colonel Karpov is meant to be a new handler for The Winter Soldier.

Doctor Zola and Karpov spent hours today with Winter. Karpov spoke with him at length. Zola seems to be attempting to transfer some of Winter's handler loyalty to Karpov. Whether Zola can actually program Winter to answer to a new handler is yet to be seen.

Doctor Zola also spent time behind closed doors with The Director. The Director has been wary of Karpov's presence before now. After meeting with Zola alone, The Director is more relaxed. He looked over all of the notes that Karpov has made thus far. And he was polite to Zola. He has always been extremely professional and aloof with Zola. It has been noted before that he does not care for Zola's uses of The Winter Soldier. He has made no secret of his desire to have more control of the program himself. And he has tried to use Winter for his own mission purposes a few times. Then today, he speaks with Zola alone and his interactions with him afterward are noticeably different.

If The Winter Soldier needed an additional handler, why was that job not given to The Director? He is already familiar with everything about The Winter Soldier Project. Why bring in an outside man?

Doctor Zola told Winter that he will be programmed to accept Karpov as his handler. That will begin doing that tomorrow. As there has been no talk at all of replacing Doctor Fennhoff as Winter's primary programmer, Doctor Zola will be doing the programming himself.

 

Entry 134:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 28, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Doctor Zola has used the conditioning treatment on The Winter Soldier each of the past 3 days. He made a new recording of himself to play in the headphones during and after the treatments. The new programming is training Winter to accept Vasily Karpov as a new handler. Doctor Zola is confidant that Winter can be made to be loyal to Karpov.

Karpov has had hours of interaction with Winter these past days. They have spent time speaking with one another in a closed room. No one knows exactly what is being said, but it is believed that he is doing much the same as Zola's recording. Trying to gain the loyalty of The Winter Soldier.

Winter has also been demonstrating more of his abilities. He has given yoga and ballet performances. The technicians have been allowed to watch these. The Winter Soldier is a magnificent specimen and his movements are amazing to see. He is graceful and powerful at the same time. It is truly a stunning thing to observe.

Karpov has expressed interest in arranging some combat challenges for Winter. Doctor Zola has agreed. Karpov will be contacting some of his military connections to find appropriate opponents for Winter.

 

Entry 135:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 30, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

And now the truth is known. Doctor Zola has been given a cancer diagnosis. He does not expect to live more than two more years even with the treatments he will receive in America. Vasily Karpov has been brought in not only as a new handler, but as a replacement handler for Zola himself.

Zola and Karpov discussed an astounding plan today. With some advanced technology that Zola has acquired, from where he did not say, they intend to make a complete recording of Doctor Zola. It sounds a bit like the hypnosis recordings that are used for The Winter Soldier. Except much more involved. Zola's entire self would somehow be recorded. He says the process would actually be his consciousness inside a computer. The amount of tape space necessary must be incredible. A recording of everything Zola knows. A lifetime of information. Zola is not a young man. He must be close to 70 years old. Maybe older? What he knows is surely too much to be confined in a computer. No computer has the ability to hold that much.

 

Entry 136:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

August 2, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Doctor Zola and Colonel Karpov have been making plans for a new cryo chamber. Zola says he has every confidence that Anton Vanko can make one that will work better than what is currently being used. Apparently, the unit here has been in use since the mid 40's.

The Winter Soldier has been an asset since the mid 40's! So much of his file is redacted, none of the technicians knew he had been here so long. The most information any of us can access is all related to his maintenance and some experimentation. The records contained in this file only go back to 1958. When The Winter Soldier was brought to this facility in Moscow. No one even knows where he was before then. We all just assumed he came here soon after being made a physically enhanced soldier. But it seems he has been around a great deal longer than the records show.

The cryo chamber plans call for a much deeper freeze than the one we have is capable of. Zola believes this would stop the brain healing issue that The Winter Soldier has now. Zola also wants speakers to be installed in a way that his recordings can play directly to Winter even while he is unconscious. Zola says the brain can hear and retain information when it is asleep, and therefore perhaps while it is frozen as well. He thinks the use of recordings during cryostasis would make the programming deeper. And so, more permanent.

 

Entry 137:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

August 5, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Doctor Zola and Colonel Karpov are researching a way to better control The Winter Soldier. Zola advocates continuing to increase the voltage and dosage used in the conditioning treatments. Karpov believes the addition of programming during cryostasis would also be very helpful. They both want something more than that though. They want a guarantee. They want a way to prevent any breaking in the programming. They want Winter to be a perfect soldier.

Colonel Karpov was unable to get anyone in to act as combat opponents for Winter. There was not enough time to find men who were impressive enough and have them investigated and get them appropriate clearance to be brought to the facility and learn about The Winter Soldier Project. He plans to get this accomplished between now and his return.

Zola is returning to America tomorrow. He has to start working with his doctors to treat his cancer and prolong his life as much as he can. At least he can go with the peace of mind that The Winter Soldier is accepting of Karpov as his new handler.

 

Entry 138:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

August 6, 1970

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	23. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Arnim Zola and Colonel Vasily Karpov return to send The Winter Soldier on a mission

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1971, under Doctor Arnim Zola and Colonel Vasily Karpov

 

 

Entry 139:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 26, 1971

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 140:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 27, 1971

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Doctor Zola has come from America. Colonel Karpov has also returned.

Doctor Zola looks every bit of his death sentence.

The Winter Soldier came from cryostasis with noticeable confusion. He was curious where he was and who he was and why he was here. Although this has happened before, Doctor Zola was visibly distressed at it happening again. He and Colonel Karpov had a private meeting while Winter was sent to wait in his assigned room without answers.

After consultation, Zola and Karpov have again changed the voltage and dosage for The Winter Soldier's electoshock conditioning.

The new schedule for Winter's conditioning treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
650V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 7 minute intervals  
repeated 6 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
10 milligrams Scopolamine  
600 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

The Winter Soldier has been waked for a new mission.

 

Entry 141:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 28, 1971

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier is responding well to the new levels for conditioning.

Today Colonel Karpov was in charge of the programming required for Winter's mission. Winter accepted him as well as he ever accepted Doctor Fennhoff. He does not show any signs of his previous confusion. Karpov worked from a written script during his session. Neither Zola nor Fennhoff ever needed to do that.

This mission will apparently be off the European continent. The Director has some doubts about The Winter Soldier's ability to successfully travel undercover. However, Zola insists the programming will deal with travel protocol specifically. The KGB has sent appropriate documents for Winter to legally leave Russia and enter Mexico.

Due to the mission being in Mexico, The Winter Soldier will spend the rest of the day mastering Spanish.

The Director and Doctor Zola again spoke about a Captain America who is operating in America. Zola says he is confining himself mostly to the capital city. This Captain is perhaps a propaganda tool. The Director is not concerned, although Zola is quite upset about it.

 

Entry 142:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 29, 1971

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

This morning, The Winter Soldier was given a refresher in both English and Spanish. Zola and Karpov questioned him about the parameters of the expectations for his behavior for travel. Winter has been given a false identity that he will have to maintain. Although he has not successfully worked as an undercover agent, he does have a strong memory and good acting skills. Zola expects there to be no issues since Winter is unlikely to spend more than a few minutes interacting with anyone.

Winter also spent time with a technician choosing a wardrobe for this mission. He is expected to be away for several days and will need to blend in with his environment. Usually, his clothing consists primarily of a black tactical suit. Cargo pants and a thick turtleneck and black body armor. For this trip, he will need clothing that is much lighter weight and inconspicuous colors for a vacation area. The target is to be eliminated while on a holiday retreat.

As well as appropriate clothing, The Winter Soldier also received a bare faced shave and a short haircut. His hair has not been this short the entire time I have been here. He truly looks like an average tourist in North America.

 

Entry 143:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 30, 1971

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier left the facility to travel from Russsia to Mexico.

Due to the nature of this mission, Winter has a been assigned a contingent team of two combatants, and one higher level technician to act as handler.

The technician is female. Her cover is The Winter Soldier's wife. The accompanying guards will be acting as a brother and a close friend.

The mission is expected to take several days. The return parameter is seven days.

After The Winter Soldier left, Zola, Karpov and The Director met with everyone who works in the facility. Karpov has traveled to America to visit Zola since the last waking of Winter. During that visit, the two of them managed to record Doctor Zola into a computer. I do not understand what has been done, but they were very excited. Doctor Zola also gave to the technicians a set of recording that are to be played to Winter via headphones while he is freshly conditioned and therefore at his most receptive. These tapes are in addition to the standard programming that is done during each wake cycle already. Zola and Karpov hope to one day take The Winter Soldier to the location in America where the computer program of Zola is stored. They believe it would be an enhancement to his programming to continue to hear and visit Doctor Zola.

 

entry 144:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 3, 1971

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier and his team have returned to base after 4 days.

The mission is deemed a success.

The technician who was sent as part of the team has asked to be relieved of the privilege of being assigned to missions.

 

entry 145:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 4, 1971

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Due to the outcome of the mission, The Winter Soldier spent the morning in debriefing with The Director.

Doctor Zola and Colonel Karpov also spoke with Winter for a short time about the mission after lunch. The Winter Soldier seems comfortable with the nature of the mission. Since no attention will be directed at Russia or the KGB in this case, the whole thing has been settled with no further issue.

As a reward for a job well done, The Winter Soldier is allowed time to himself this afternoon and evening. Colonel Karpov insists on observing Winter in his choices for relaxation.

Winter listened to classical Russian ballet music and danced for hours. When he was satisfied with that task, he read until lights out.

Doctor Zola must return to America tomorrow. Colonel Karpov will also leave. Winter will be placed in cryostasis.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/22954425)

 

Entry 146:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 5, 1971

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	24. Artifacts for The Winter Soldier Files part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should mention, I get ALL of the images I use from Google, except for the ones in chapter 8. Those I took myself with my own camera

the first arm 1955

the second arm 1963 (imagine this is silver)

The Winter Soldier in cryostasis

The Winter Soldier File


	25. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Vasily Karpov returns without Doctor Arnim Zola; Anton Vanko also returns. The Winter Soldier continues his association with The Red Room Academy.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1972, under Colonel Vasily Karpov and The Red Room Academy

 

 

Entry 147:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 1, 1972

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting  
Anton Vanko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 148:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 2, 1972

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting  
Anton Vanko assisting

Colonel Vasily Karpov has returned to work with The Winter Soldier.

Doctor Arnim Zola has died. Karpov says that Zola lives on in the computer in New York. Karpov says the computer is very sophisticated and advanced. And that Doctor Zola is alive within the machine and still capable of thought and reasoning. It sounds unlikely.

Anton Vanko has been brought to upgrade the prosthesis. He has many new ideas. The arm is already quite an advanced technology, but Vanko can make it better.

This is the first meeting of Colonel Karpov and Anton Vanko. Karpov wants to spend the afternoon in conference with him so as to completely understand Vanko's work.

Colonel Karpov and The Director discussed the continued presence in America of the false Captain America. While neither of them believe this Captain to be a threat to Russia or the KGB, they are considering if his propaganda may be used by them for the betterment of The Committee.

 

Entry 149:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 3, 1972

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting  
Anton Vanko assisting

Vanko worked on the prosthesis this morning. He has replaced the power source. He has added many wires to the interior. The new connections will allow The Winter Soldier to experience a sense of pressure with the arm. This is expected to improve his combat ability and his standard daily actions with the arm. He will be able to pick things up without breaking them or dropping them. He will be better able to determine the strength of a strike to an opponent. This should prevent further broken jaws.

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

The Red Room Academy representatives visited this afternoon. The Winter Soldier will be returning to the Academy during this wake cycle to train the new class of students in combat.

The administrator says that the drugs used here in programming The Winter Soldier have been utilized in the processes used on their students. Combined with the methods they already employ, the effect has enhanced the pliability of the girls. They seem pleased with the results.

 

Entry 150:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 4, 1972

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

The Winter Soldier was taken to The Red Room Academy today.

His instructions are to train the new students in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. Because he was successful in instructing the previous class in some knife fighting skills, he will also be teaching these to this group.

He has been encouraged to hurt them, but not to kill them. They will most likely suffer some broken bones during the combat. And possibly some stab wounds and cuts. The Academy dismisses anyone who is damaged to the point of not returning to training the next day.

Prior to leaving for The Academy, The Winter Soldier was conditioned one last time. He will be staying at The Red Room for three weeks. He will then return for additional conditioning and afterwards spend another two weeks training the students.

The current schedule for Winter's conditioning treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
650V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 7 minute intervals  
repeated 6 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
10 milligrams Scopolamine  
600 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

 

Entry 151:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 18, 1972

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

The Winter Soldier was observed today at The Red Room Academy to determine his progress.

Six students have been dismissed from The Academy due to injury. The administrator is pleased with these results. His goal is not only to train the students in combat skills, but to also winnow away the weak.

According to Yelena Belova, four girls were retired from the school due to broken bones. The other two were cut deep enough to require no activities for several days. Even though they are taught to work through pain and damage, they cannot train if their injuries are severe.

Apparently several students have sprains and deep bruising, but these are negligible damages for trained combatants.

Overall, The Red Room administrator is pleased with The Winter Soldier's work.

 

 

Entry 152:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 24, 1972

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor  
Doctor Lyudmila Kudrin, biochemist

The Winter Soldier was returned to the facility this morning. He was to return tomorrow anyway, but he had to come back early.

He has been conversing with the students. They have talked about their day-to-day life and their other types of training. The administrator does not want this bonding behavior between trainer and trainees.

Winter will be reconditioned and kept here overnight. He will be conditioned again in the morning before he is taken back to The Academy.

Due to the lapse in Winter's behavior, the voltage and dosage will be increased. Again.

The new schedule for Winter's conditioning treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
800V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 7 minute intervals  
repeated 8 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
12.5 milligrams Scopolamine  
800 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Colonel Karpov used Doctor Zola's recording for conditioning prior to administering his own programming. After treatment, The Winter Soldier was compliant.

The Red Room representatives observed the reconditioning.

 

 

Entry 153:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 25, 1972

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

The Winter Soldier was taken to The Red Room Academy this morning. Before leaving he was subject to another session of conditioning. Winter was compliant and alert upon returning to The Academy. There is no reason to expect a further break in programming at this time.

Colonel Karpov is planning to introduce a third drug into the conditioning treatment schedule. He will bring it with him next time Winter is awakened. He has also asked Anton Vanko to work on an improved cryochamber. He wants to stop the cryo time healing as well as bring Winter into a deeper and more susceptible state for programming. By using a better chamber and adding to the drug cocktail, he believes this can be done.

 

Entry 154:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 30, 1972

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

The Winter Soldier was observed during his training at The Red Room Academy.

His work with the students is producing excellent results. While none of the girls are strong enough to damage him, they are quick enough and small enough to land hits. Their progress as combatants is exemplary.

The issue with bonding behavior has not recurred. The students who were most talkative with The Winter Soldier have been dismissed. The Academy demands perfect obedience. Infractions are punished severely. This class of students is down from 18 to 7. The Red Room is determined to graduate only the very best of the best students.

 

Entry 155:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 9, 1972

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier has fulfilled his obligation as a trainer at The Red Room. The administrators praised his ability to instruct the students. This class has excelled at both hand-to-hand combat and knife fighting. Winter has already been contracted to return to prepare the next class.

The new additions to the prosthesis have worked out perfectly. The Director will pass along his praise and observations to Anton Vanko. Vanko mentioned that he is working on plans for an entirely new and more advanced prosthesis. He is working on a longer lasting power source as well as better articulation and increased sensation.

Colonel Karpov will leave tomorrow. He will return when there is a new mission for The Winter Soldier. Karpov has duties still in the Armed Forces.

 

Entry 156:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 10, 1972

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 


	26. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasily Karpov returns and with the KGB prepares The Winter Soldier for a new mission

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1973, under Colonel Vasily Karpov and KGB Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov

 

 

Entry 157:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 5, 1973

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 158:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 6, 1973

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Colonel Karpov has come to the facility at the request of The Director. The KGB would still like to use The Winter Soldier as an undercover espionage agent rather than as a directed weapon. While Doctor Zola was strongly against this concept, The Director believes that Colonel Karpov may be more amenable to the idea.

Colonel Karpov is intrigued by the possibility. His only previous interaction about The Winter Soldier's purpose has been with Doctor Zola. So, he is willing to try The Director's plan.

Karpov expects the last voltage and dosage parameters to work for this time and mission as well as it did for The Red Room Academy assignment. He has brought some additional drugs that he is hoping not to use. But he is prepared for the contingency.

The current schedule for Winter's conditioning treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
800V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 7 minute intervals  
repeated 8 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol administration:  
12.5 milligrams Scopolamine  
800 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Today and the next several days, The Winter Soldier will not only have conditioning both morning and night, he will also be imprinted using a new machine.

The Red Room Academy has provided this machine to the KGB for imprinting The Winter Soldier. The device has many electrode leads that connect to The Winter Soldier's head. There is also a tape reel apparatus. The tape will play a noise pattern that is encoded with information. The electrodes will send signals to the brain that will stimulate the areas that allow memory implantation. The entire system is very advanced. Doctor Fennhoff's methods did not change through the time of his service. The Director and Karpov are hopeful about The Red Room's machine. They have had a lot of success using it on their students.

The Winter Soldier will also be receiving refresher training from his previous instruction on espionage matters. Today's practices will cover lock picking, both manual locks and electronic ones. This will include breaking locks used on safes.

Appropriate clothing for this mission will be chosen for Winter. He will have his standard tactical uniform, which is all black. But he will also have casual clothing for the time he will spend on the streets and in the lobby of the building he will be sent to.

 

Entry 159:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 7, 1973

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Director spoke with Colonel Karpov about the continued presence in America of an active Captain America. Colonel Karpov was intrigued by the possibility of using The Winter Soldier as a threat against this Captain without ever engaging him.

The two came up with a plan to mark Winter as a tool for Communism. The communist symbol of the red star is to be painted onto the prosthesis. In order to make this work as a deterrent, the left sleeve of Winter's tac suit is being made detachable. While he will wear the sleeve during most of his active stealth time, he is to remove the sleeve at any time that he thinks he could be seen but not identified.

To further protect him from being seen by camera's or intelligence groups, he is also being provided with a mask to cover his face. He is being given a mask that covers from the nose down. It is a hard mask with venting and it has straps that snap together at the back of the neck.

Wearing the mask while not wearing the sleeve, he makes a very intimidating sight.

Today's refresher training covers thievery and covert moving and infiltration. This mission will require The Winter Soldier to insinuate himself into a very secure site, safe break, and retrieve classified documents.

 

entry 160:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 8, 1973

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier's conditioning continues. He appears to be compliant. His programming is working well. He is nearly prepared for the mission.

During the last cryosleep, a new cryochamber was delivered. Anton Vanko worked intently to improve on the problems of the current one. According to specifications requested by Doctor Zola, this chamber will freeze The Winter Soldier at a lower temperature. It will allow the cryosleep itself to be deeper. This should prevent the brain healing that has been a problem for allowing the conditioning and programming to hold from sleep to sleep. This chamber also has a speaker system. This will pipe in the recorded programming of Zola to Winter while he is unconscious. Zola believed that the unconscious mind would hear and retain the teachings he left behind.

No one is allowed to listen to Zola's recordings except Colonel Karpov and The Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier's retraining today is to update him on the newest technology for the micro camera and recorder. He seems to recall how to use them from when he learned before. Which memories are preserved and which are destroyed during the electroshock therapy is fascinating.

He is also being instructed in scouting, concealment, and disguise. With the appropriate clothing, his ability to enter the building for scouting should be simple. His tactical gear will make concealment easy as well.

 

entry 161:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 9, 1973

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier's mission is to infiltrate the offices of American Senator Henry Baxter of New York.

Winter's imprinting has included a cover personality of a KGB agent.

Today's training covers threat assessment and psychology of human observation. He will be required to enter the building without being noticed as out of place. He may need to interact with reception or other support personnel. He must be able to determine whether his presence is viewed as suspicious and assess if his observer is a threat to himself or the mission. He must protect his anonymity and ability to infiltrate the offices of the Senator.

 

entry 162:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 10, 1973

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier received his final preparations for his mission today. He had a refresher course in the English language. Here in the facility, he speaks only Russian and is spoken to in the same. However, according to these files, he is educated in several languages. These are probably used on other missions. His English is unaccented. Every person in this base who speaks English does so with at least a slight Eastern European accent.

Winter was reminded of his expected Communist exposure in New York. He will strike fear into the heart of America. For them to know that a Soviet agent is acting on their soil will be quite daunting.

The Winter Soldier leaves tomorrow for his travel to New York. It is expected to be an all day trip.

 

 


	27. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Moscow KGB Facility part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier's mission in New York City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the New York mission

These are notes kept by the assistant who attended The Winter Soldier, in 1973, on his mission to New York City

 

 

Entry 163:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 11, 1973

Andriy Shevchenko recording

The Winter Soldier left for his mission today.

In order to draw less attention, he has been sent with a different group than usual. He is accompanied by a protective team of four combatants, and one higher level technician to act as handler. To record the mission itself in a more complete report, this note taker has also been sent.

Due to the distance of the mission, we travel via commercial air. The Winter Soldier is calm on the plane. However, he is displaying some signs of confusion. I believe that his time in cryofreeze and his infrequent times outside of the facility have not prepared him for the modernity of the plane itself. He also seems physically uncomfortable in his clothing.

Hopefully he will acclimate before his mission actively begins.

 

entry 164:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 12, 1973

Andriy Shevchenko recording

We have arrived in New York without noticeable incident.

We traveled via taxi to a location near our safe house. We are currently in the safe house. We have set up our equipment and our personal affects in three rooms.

The Winter Soldier spent the taxi ride staring out of the windows. Though he was quiet, he was obviously confused and interested. He is not meant to be either.

Since safely securing ourselves in the safe house, Winter has asked many questions about New York. He is especially interested in the surrounding buildings. He wants to know about each shop and each building that he can see from our windows. He says it feels familiar though he has no memory of being here. I found no record of any missions to America in his files.

Tomorrow will be the first day Winter scouts the Senator's office building.

 

entry 165:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 13, 1973

Andriy Shevchenko recording

The Winter Soldier left before lunch dressed in what passes for acceptable America attire. Watching him from the window, he completely disappeared into the foot traffic with no notice at all.

When he returned, he said he had scouted the lobby and successfully navigated reception and the security guards. The receptionist was captivated by his looks. Security never saw him.

He took an elevator to the floor that houses the Senator's offices. It was lunch time and no one was even there. He picked the lock on the entrance and entered through to the Senator's personal office.

The lock there was electronic, but Winter says it was no difficulty to bypass.

He planted the provided recorder. He took photos of the papers and files that were on the desk and in an unlocked file cabinet. He found the safe behind a painting. Very unoriginal. However, his time was limited. He chose to vacate the premises rather than risk encountering returning personnel.

He will return tomorrow at the same time to acquire further photographs and the papers from the safe.

 

entry 166:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 14, 1973

Andriy Shevchenko recording

I have no idea what is happening. But I know it is very bad.

Today The Winter Soldier was to return to the Senator's offices. He went in his tactical gear so as to remain unseen. While he seems to have completed this part of the mission, he is also missing.

The camera and a stack of files were deposited outside the safe house's interior door. No one heard or saw Winter make the drop.

The safe seems to have been successfully opened. The contents of the safe are part of the items left here.

The news reports are saying that the Senator is dead. They have not released any further information. We do not know if he is dead from natural causes or if he was killed by The Winter Soldier.

 

entry 167:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 15, 1973

Andriy Shevchenko recording

The Winter Soldier has not returned to the safe house.

The news has reported that the Senator was killed in his offices. His throat was cut. The police are searching for a man who vaguely meets Winter's description.

Further investigation yesterday revealed that Winter's casual clothing was taken. The guards have no idea how he managed to enter the safe house and retrieve his clothes without them knowing. Of course, he is only trained to be the greatest spy and assassin the Soviet Union can turn out. How could they miss his infiltration? I am not surprised at all that I had no clue as to his coming and going.

The guards are out searching for him. They are hoping to find him before the American authorities. Before Moscow learns we have lost him.

 

entry 168:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 16, 1973

Andriy Shevchenko recording

Today is the third day. The Winter Soldier has not returned, nor have the guards been able to locate him.

The news reported a sighting of a man with a silver sleeve with a red star on it. He has become a person of interest in the Senator's death. Due to the nature of the files stolen from his office, the police believe the killer and thief may be a Soviet sent assassin.

Moscow must be called today. An explanation must be given. There is little reason to doubt they already know of the Senator's death. Given that we have not returned, they are sure to have assumed that the news reports of a manhunt must apply to The Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier must be recovered. We (this team) will be held responsible. Losing our jobs will be a merciful punishment.

 

entry 169:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 30, 1973

Andriy Shevchenko recording

The Winter Soldier has been found after two weeks.

Reinforcements arrived from Moscow on the 18th. With a larger team searching, he was finally run to ground.

The final lead that let him be located was provided by a homeless person who had seen the prosthesis. He had not seen the news and so had not known to come forward with information. But, he was finally questioned by the team. They had exhausted all other roads of inquiry and turned to the people living on the street as a last resort.

The Winter Soldier was found living much as the homeless man except he had found shelter. He was in a condemned building with drug addicts. He was very dirty and had lost the armor portion and the pants of his tactical gear. There was no sign of his mask. He was wearing his casual corduroy pants with his black shirt. He had his casual button up shirt over the turtleneck.

He was confused and aggressive. He thought New York was his home and that he needed to just find the right apartment building. He believed the area was familiar and where he lived should be near.

The subway system was quite close by and a train passed just as the team approached him. He seemed terrified by the noise and the group of men with guns. He fought very hard to avoid being taken in.

Several of the team were killed. Most by broken neck. One by being thrown out of the second floor window. When The Winter Soldier was finally subdued and restrained, his left shoulder was obviously damaged.

If it becomes known exactly who broke that prosthesis, there will be severe punishment.

A van took Winter and the team straight to the airport for a private flight back to Moscow.

 

entry 170:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 1, 1973

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier returned to the facility last night. He was unconscious. The team had been injecting him with a high dose of sedatives every hour since his capture. He was given a much larger dosage and left in his room until morning.

The team that accompanied The Winter Soldier to New York have all been relieved of their employment.

The first thing that happened today was a thorough cleaning. The Winter Soldier was stripped and hosed down in the bathing area. The guard in charge of the hose refused him warm water. So, he was bathed cold. The guard lost a few close team mates to Winter in New York.

After he was cleaned, The Winter Soldier was taken to the lab. There he was subjected to electroshock therapy. Colonel Karpov and The Director raised the voltage and dosage for Winter's conditioning. A new drug has also been added. It is called Temazepam. It is useful as a hypnotic.

The new schedule for Winter's conditioning treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
1000V  
shock held for 45 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol/Temazepam administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

The prosthesis was obviously broken. The shoulder was also broken. The arm has to be removed immediately.

Later in the afternoon:

The surgery to remove the prosthesis went poorly. The metal that was screwed to the bones inside The Winter Soldier's torso caused much more damage to the bones themselves than could have been anticipated. The clavicle and scapula are broken into pieces. Portions of the bones were pulverized when the screws pulled out. Karpov has to bring in Anton Vanko to replace the arm. They will consult during cryostasis to find an acceptable solution to the bones. They are not repairable as it stands.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/23024580)

 

entry 171:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 2, 1973

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier was allowed most of the day to heal from yesterday's surgery. The bones of his shoulder will not be able to fuse as they are. Since he will be returning to cryostasis tomorrow, the damaged bones will have little effect on him.

A session of conditioning took place in the morning, and then another in the afternoon. Colonel Karpov and The Director are concerned that Winter's programming continues to deteriorate. In addition to the new cryochamber, which is supposed to stop the brain healing, they have decided to find a new dedicated programmer. The loss of Doctor Fennhoff is regrettable. His work had not progressed, but he was at least educated in the art of manipulating the brain. Someone else who is familiar with altering brain functions will have to be found.

The Committee is disappointed in The Winter Soldier Project. The Director believes that they will stop their funding. If that happens, then the project will be discontinued. In that case, no new arm or programmer will be necessary. Colonel Karpov and The Director will be meeting with members of The Committee soon to determine the status of The Winter Soldier Project.

 

entry 172:

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

July 3, 1973

Director Piotr Savelievich Assonov supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

entry 173:

February 8, 1976

Cryostasis Unit moved

soldier's new location:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

Cryostasis Unit functioning within normal parameters.

soldier deemed undamaged by transportation

 

 


	28. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier moves to a new facility with Vasily Karpov, who has had a promotion. A new arm is provided by Anton Vanko

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Soldier, in 1976, under Major-General Vasily Karpov

 

Entry 174:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 3, 1976

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Anton Vanko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

 

Entry 175:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 4, 1976

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Anton Vanko assisting

The Winter Soldier has been returned to HYDRA control.

Colonel Karpov has been promoted and is now Major-General Karpov.

HYDRA continues to hide underground. While we wait for our return to prominence, we will work to further the cause. Doctor Arnim Zola has left behind his consciousness in a computer system in New York. He also left a strong presence of HYDRA inside SHIELD. His colleagues there continue to work on recreating the serum necessary to create enhanced soldiers. Colonel Karpov was recruited to HYDRA by Doctor Zola many years ago. He has been working undercover at the KGB facility masquerading as a Communist while secretly striving to train the Fist of HYDRA.

The KGB defunded The Winter Soldier Project. The Winter Soldier himself could not be programmed to perform as the agent they wanted. They decided that he was not useful to them as an asset if he could not be trained to be used for espionage. The KGB decided to freeze Winter indefinitely. His transfer to this hidden base will prevent them from ever knowing he is still being used.

The Winter Soldier's work as the covert Fist of HYDRA has been exemplary. His assassinations have made vital changes in governments and politics. He is much too valuable as an asset for HYDRA to ever be decommissioned.

Anton Vanko has brought a new prosthesis. The Winter Soldier undergoes surgery today.

The broken state of the shoulder has made the entire joint unstable. Vanko and the surgeon will piece the bones together and use an artificial compound to fuse them. Strips of metal plating will cover the weakened points of each side of the bones and be screwed in, again. An entirely new glenohumeral joint will be formed completely of metal. The arm is hollow, but has a ball at the top to join the socket. Since this would be unstable without muscle to hold it in place, it must be reinforced. Screws can not be used to hold it together because then the arm would have limited range of motion. Wider metal plates are being added to cover the top portion of the arm and the first two to three inches of the shoulder. These plates will keep the ball inside the socket and allow the artificial glenohumeral joint to work as well as a natural one.

 

Entry 176:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 5, 1976

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Anton Vanko assisting

The Winter Soldier will spend the entire day recovering from surgery.

The new prosthesis has better articulation in the shoulder, elbow and wrist. The fingers are a work of art. There is a microelectronic relay installed in the left precentral gyrus of Winter's brain. The circuitry of the arm connects directly to this neural interface. This allows a level of control that mimics a flesh arm and also increases sensation. The Winter Soldier will now sense not only pressure, but also temperature. The arm itself is hollow with hydraulic gears to work the joints. The inside is filled with circuitry and wires that allow a direct communication pathway with Winter's brain. Vanko also provided a longer lasting, smaller power source. He believes the power source may outlast the arm.

Vanko will depart in the morning.

 

Entry 177:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 6, 1976

Vasily Karpov supervising

The new prosthesis is causing some balance issues. The addition of more metal inside the torso and the metal plating on the shoulder has added a significant amount of weight. The Winter Soldier has dealt with this situation before and will accommodate the extra weight quickly.

The chip and connected circuitry will take a day or two to work correctly. The connection actually does work, but due to the difference in how it functions, Winter is not able to use it properly yet. His brain needs to grow connecting paths from the chip to his nervous system. His rapid healing rate should have this finished very soon.

Today, Winter will spend training his fine motor skills. He will practice his knife work to improve his control of the chip connection. He will also train with his various guns to accustom the new finger joints to his trigger work.

 

Entry 178:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 7, 1976

Vasily Karpov supervising

The Winter Soldier spent the day in more practice with the arm. He trained with several guards in hand-to-hand combat. His control of the arm is much better. There were significantly fewer instances of unintentional damage to his opponents.

His brain has learned to utilize the chip to control the arm. However, there were a few times that the arm did not react as he wanted. These glitches were insignificant. By day's end, his control had improved even more.

Major-General Karpov has decided that The Winter Soldier will never be used for espionage again. His purpose is as a weapon for HYDRA. He will be programmed, directed at a target, and unleashed. He will shape the face of the world to match HYDRA's intentions.

Karpov has not yet found a replacement programmer. He will not send The Winter Soldier on any further missions without a proper programmer to condition and train him. There were too many mistakes made under the purview of the KGB. Karpov plans to prevent any more.

Major-General Karpov must return to his duties with the Armed Forces. His plan is to return when he has a dedicated programmer.

 

Entry 179:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 8, 1976

Vasily Karpov supervising

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	29. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major-General Karpov has finally found a programmer to replace Doctor Johann Fennhoff

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1978, under Major-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 180:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

January 8, 1978

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

Hypothesis is that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

 

Entry 181:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

January 9, 1978

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Major-General Karpov has found a HYDRA doctor experienced with manipulation of the mind. This man has hypnotized others before. He has also worked with removing memories. He will be new to imprinting memories and information. Doctor Denys Bohatenko will hopefully be successful at making The Winter Soldier's mind more what HYDRA needs.

HYDRA is excited to have The Winter Soldier back under their control. Some of the technicians and, of course, Doctor Zola and Major-General Karpov were already HYDRA and undercover at the KGB facility. But having a full contingent of loyal HYDRA workers makes Winter's purpose easier to fulfill.

Doctor Bohatenko has worked with HYDRA for many years. He has most recently been working in America. He had a covert position as a contracted scientist with the CIA. He was part of the MKUltra Project. In his capacity there, he learned a lot about brainwashing and mind control. The project was officially shut down a few years ago and Doctor Bohatenko was let go. He suspects the project is ongoing under a different name and hidden from the upper echelon of the CIA.

The machine from The Red Room Academy was used today by Doctor Bohatenko to condition The Winter Soldier. He believes that once he has a general idea of what the machine can accomplish, he will be able to improve upon the technique.

The current schedule for Winter's conditioning treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
1000V  
shock held for 45 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Scopolamine/Sodium Pentathol/Temazepam administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Doctor Bohatenko has a machine of his own. He didn't use it today, but he will use it tomorrow to compare the results of the two versions of conditioning. Karpov is very excited to have a dedicated programmer to work with The Winter Soldier.

After conditioning, Doctor Bohatenko spent time talking with Winter. He established a baseline mental state to compare to tomorrow's conditioning. The Winter Soldier was compliant and had no memory of how he came to be here. He did know that he was with HYDRA and that he worked as an assassin.

The new cryochamber interacted poorly with the new metal inside The Winter Soldier. The metal reached such a low temperature that it caused tissue damage inside the shoulder. The muscle around the collarbone and scapula were most affected. The skin under the edge and touching the edge of the new plating over the shoulder joint was also damaged. However, the serum allowed the tissues to heal within 24 hours of awakening. No further measures are deemed necessary at this stage. 

Later in the day, Winter was sent for further combat training with the new prosthesis. Karpov does not believe there can be enough training. He wants Winter in peak physical condition.

 

Entry 182:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

January 10, 1978

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting  
  
Doctor Bohatenko's machine allows a deeper memory removal than the one given to Karpov by The Red Room Academy. The Winter Soldier was conditioned today using Doctor Bohatenko's machine. Rather than a group of cables and electrodes, this machine has a half circle band that wraps around the back of Winter's head and ends at his temples. The electric shock is directed through the band and then into the temple. Apparently this allows a more concentrated shock than the multiple electrode system.

The new machine appears to be much more painful than the other. The Winter Soldier broke the restraints normally used on the lab table. Major-General Karpov says that the thick leather straps can be replaced with metal ones. Similar to the heavy handcuffs that are sometimes used on Winter. Karpov will contact Anton Vanko to make these stronger restraints.

After today's conditioning, Doctor Bohatenko spent time again speaking with Winter to determine the baseline for this machine's conditioning. The Winter Soldier was compliant. He had no knowledge of who he was or how he came to be here. He still knew he worked for HYDRA as an assassin. I am unsure what differences Bohatenko was able to discern.

Tomorrow, the conditioning will combine the two machines.

After Bohatenko was finished with Winter, he was sent to the range to practice his sharp shooting. He was given a few new guns to work with, as well as a grenade launcher.

The new weapons are:  
PSM Pistol  
KS-23  
AK-74  
RPK-74  
AGS-17

The new arm is even more steady and precise than the last. Winter as able to shoot a perfect score with both his flesh arm and his false one. Karpov is very pleased with the new prosthesis.

 

Entry 183:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

January 11, 1978

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was connected to both conditioning machines this morning. The combined level of electricity and the concentrated shocks proved to be more than his mind or body could withstand. He screamed as though he were dying and then lost consciousness. He was out for nearly an hour. Doctor Bohatenko was fascinated by the results. He and Karpov had thought perhaps The Winter Soldier had no boundary for what he could physically be subjected to.

When Winter regained sensibility, he was interviewed by Bohatenko. Today's outcome was much more pronounced than the previous two. The Winter Soldier was extremely subdued. He was barely able to focus on the questions he was asked and often could not summon enough awareness to answer. Doctor Bohatenko did get a little feedback though. Winter knew he worked as an assassin for HYDRA, but he seemed to know nothing else. Bohatenko felt that Winter was now a blank slate onto which anything could be imprinted. The deep level of the wipe left Winter profoundly suggestible. Bohatenko simply told him that he was a loyal soldier who was serving his intended purpose for HYDRA and Winter completely believed him. This effected his state of mind so that thereafter he behaved as though he were a proud and faithful cog in the HYDRA machine.

In the evening, The Winter Soldier was given HYDRA based doctrine to read. Karpov wants him to internalize these principles to increase his function.

Doctor Bohatenko has an idea for keeping The Winter Soldier in control even if his programming breaks. He wants to imprint code words to trigger compliance whenever Winter hears them. It would work similar to the deep wipe. Except it would be able to be utilized anywhere at anytime by anyone.

Tomorrow he will combine the machines to a slightly lesser level of shock and use the The Red Room machine to imprint the chosen code words. Major-General Karpov and Bohatenko will decide on those words tonight. Bohatenko wants to add an additional drug to the current cocktail. He has experience from America that the use of barbiturates increases the susceptibility of the subject. Phenobarbital aids in hypnosis and creates a decreased level of consciousness. This drug will be added to tomorrow's conditioning.

 

Entry 184:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

January 12, 1978

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Doctor Bohatenko combined the machines again today. He lessened the voltage so as to prevent The Winter Soldier from losing consciousness. He added Phenobarbital to the conditioning drugs. He and Major-General Karpov have a list of words that will be imprinted into Winter's mind in the hopes of triggering him in instances of a programming break.

The new schedule for Winter's conditioning treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
750V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Between each shock, the list of words was read and an explanation given that the words cement the programming. Doctor Bohatenko says this must be repeated every day during conditioning. Karpov continues to have Armed Forces duties and must return to his command tomorrow. Therefore The Winter Soldier will go back into cryostasis. That means this will be the only day of imprinting done this wake cycle.

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

 

Entry 185:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

January 13, 1978

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 


	30. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasily Karpov returns and Denys Bohatenko prepare The Winter Soldier for a new mission using the new conditioning method

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1979, under Major-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 186:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

November 14, 1979

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 187:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

November 15, 1979

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier continues to have cold-metal associated damage upon exiting the cryochamber. Since it heals quickly and leaves no lasting effect, it will be allowed rather than rectified.

The day was spent working on conditioning The Winter Soldier. Doctor Bohatenko used the last settings for the machines and the drug cocktail. He also imprinted the code words.

The current schedule for Winter's conditioning treatment is:

Electric shock therapy:  
750V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Between each shock, the list of words was read.

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

During the imprint, after each word, The Winter Soldier was instructed that these words were the same as conditioning. The plan is that the words will imprint into the spaces that the deeper wipe leaves empty. If it is successful, then the words will always be present inside his mind. Then they can always be used to trigger a reset in his programming.

If it works, the only problem will be the suggestibility left after conditioning. The words would return The Winter Soldier to the state of mind he is in just after electroshock. This is prior to his actual programming. The reset would leave him open to new programming. Anyone who recited the words would be able to program Winter.

Therefore, the words must be kept secret and protected. Major-General Karpov and Doctor Bohatenko believe these files will be secure enough to have the words listed. The base here is nearly impenetrable. It has a self-destruct setting in the case of being infiltrated. So, any files kept here should be safe from outsiders.

The Winter Soldier has been awakened for a mission.

 

Entry 188:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

November 16, 1979

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was conditioned and programmed today. Doctor Bohatenko used the new method that provides the deep wipe. He was then given all of the instructions for his mission.

During conditioning, the code words were imprinted. This will happen every time The Winter Soldier is conditioned for programming.

After programming, Winter spent the afternoon learning a small amount of Wakandan. He also learned passable Swiss. The target is Wakandan and the mission is in Switzerland.

In the evening, The Winter Soldier had refreshed training in small explosives. He will build his own small bomb tonight to take with him when he leaves tomorrow.

  
Entry 189:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

November 17, 1979

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting  
  
Prior to leaving for his mission, The Winter Soldier was again conditioned, programmed, and then imprinted with the code words. He is compliant, but also alert. He seems to be very present in his mind. He knows where he is and what he is doing. He has been told the Wakandan Vice-Chancellor is planning an attack against HYDRA. He will do the mission to protect HYDRA. His programmed loyalty is seamless.

The Winter Soldier was sent out to Switzerland after lunch. He is expected to return within two days.

 

Entry 190:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

November 19, 1979

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting  
  
The mission was successful. The Winter Soldier planted the bomb he made under the Vice-Chancellor's car. The car exploded at exactly the time planned and the Wakandan is dead.

After Winter returned, he was conditioned and programmed. The code word imprint was repeated. Major-General Karpov and Doctor Bohatenko are both very pleased with the new system. The previous procedure of allowing The Winter Soldier personal entertainment time after a successful mission has been done away with. Karpov views Winter as a machine that is a tool for HYDRA. Machines have no free will and no desires for themselves. The Winter Soldier's only purpose is to perform as The Fist of HYDRA.

Major-General Karpov has to return to his military duties. His time on The Winter Soldier Project is necessarily very limited. His position in HYDRA is, of course, secret from the Armed Forces. He will leave tomorrow.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/23152380)

 

Entry 191:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

November 20, 1979

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	31. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier returns to train at The Red Room Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM still writing this. 
> 
> I love it when people have a schedule and update regularly, like say Tuesday every week or Tuesday and Friday every week. I wish I could be like that. This chapter has been in draft form since April 11. I have a few chapters in outline right now. I have 2 chapters in draft form. So, even if it seems like I might not be writing quickly enough, it IS getting done.
> 
> Here's a rundown of how writing a chapter goes for me:  
> 1\. think of general plot and very vague outline  
> 2\. rough draft  
> 3\. grammar check! capitalization? spelling? punctuation?  
> 4\. more grammar! sentence structure? general coherency?  
> 5\. content? is there enough info in this chap? am I explaining enough or too much?  
> 6\. consistency and/or continuity? I I have to TRY to not miss or repeat stuff. like dosages, UGH!
> 
> 7\. repeat steps 3-6 a variety of times based on my insane freakazoid obsessiveness until I finally give it up as close enough and post it. Where upon I IMMEDIATELY find at least one error and have to edit before the enter button has finished popping back up from its state of being pressed.
> 
> So. picture post for chapter 32 in about 3 days?

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1980, under Major-General Vasily Karpov, Doctor Denys Bohatenko and The Red Room Academy

 

 

Entry 192:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 4, 1980

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

  
Entry 193: 

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 5, 1980

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has awakened from cryostasis still conditioned from his last session. Doctor Bohatenko believes that the new chamber and the combination of the new machines and the deeper wipe has culminated in a near perfect method of manipulating Winter.

Since the deep wipe has had a lasting effect, an experiment of sorts will be used during this wake cycle. The Winter Soldier will not undergo the use of the machines this session. There will be no wipe at all. No shock therapy. The trigger words alone will be used to program him for his mission.

The specially designed drug cocktail will be administered prior to the use of the trigger words. Doctor Bohatenko says the drugs will still allow an open state of mind that will leave The Winter Soldier more susceptible to suggestion, and therefore, programming.

Current levels of drug cocktail:

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

This mission is a return to train at The Red Room Academy. There was some concern that there would be no further collaboration with The Red Room due to there no longer being an affiliation with the KGB. However, The Academy has expressed their continued interest in The Winter Soldier outside of their connection with the KGB. In exchange for the opportunity to use The Winter Soldier as a secondary asset on a future mission for The Red Room, the KGB will not be informed of Winter's active status.

 

  
Entry 194:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 6, 1980

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Doctor Bohatenko subjected The Winter Soldier to a second session of drug administration and implantation of the trigger words in the morning.

Current levels of drug cocktail:

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

The instructions for his training mission at The Red Room Academy were simple and concise. He is to teach the students in hand-to-hand combat. He is allowed to injure them but not to kill them. Their speed and dexterity must be improved. He will also conduct training in knife maneuvers. There is some concern that Winter will break programming despite the current level of success with the new system. Watch time he has been to The Red Room, he has experienced a sort of bonding with the students. The theory is that his generally solitary life makes him more subject to an emotional state when he is allowed to spend time with others. He can continue to be kept out of social situations except for his times at The Academy. The Red Room has, so far, always been willing to try again.

The Winter Soldier left for The Red Room after lunch. There were no representatives from The Academy in attendance at the Kiev base. Two armed combatant guards escorted Winter to Moscow.

The training period is expected to be 12 weeks. As long as there are no incidents.

 

  
Entry 195:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

May 4, 1980

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

The Winter Soldier was observed in training at The Red Room Academy today.

The administrators at The Academy are pleased with Winter's performance. There have been no breaks in programming. He spends approximately 5 hours a day with the students. In previous missions to The Academy, his programming has always faltered by this point. To give credit where it is due, there have always been students who also broke their training to socialize with The Winter Soldier by this stage. Perhaps The Red Room has improved their own conditioning.

Winter has been instructing the Red Room students in the Russian art of SAMBO. He is teaching them to use fists, elbows, and knees as weapons. There have been injuries, but overall the training is sound. The students are learning at the expected rate. Six students have been dismissed from the program. The Red Room uses this training session to eliminate students who are physically unable to keep up with their peers. Any weaknesses or physical failures result in losing their place in the Academy.

HYDRA's inability to recreate a working serum has prevented there being more soldiers for The Winter Soldier Project. But the soldier we have is impressive and so far has proven his worth even though he is the lone participant.

 

Entry 196:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 1, 1980

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

The Winter Soldier was observed at The Red Room Academy.

In addition to combat and blades, Winter has been allowed to join the students in their daily ballet. The Red Room was understandably reluctant to allow Winter additional contact with the students. Prior training missions have had some poor results with socialization. However, The Academy is a strong proponent of ballet as a tool to build a powerful body. The students spend three hours each day in ballet, in addition to the five hours spent training with Winter. The Winter Soldier is known to have skill in ballet already. Utilizing time to improve that skill is a worthwhile use of his time outside of training.

In eight weeks, there have been no instances of socialization or breaks in programming. The Red Room is pleased with the progress of this training mission. There is a contract being drawn up which will allow The Red Room to borrow The Winter Soldier at an undetermined time in the future. They use their assets in softer circumstances than Winter is used in. They train them in espionage and combat, but they usually send them on missions that involve seducting, poisonings, and close kill assassinations. The contract will open the possibility of a more violent or long-range kill. While they do not currently need anything like this, they are choosing to prepare for the opportunity should it arise.

 

Entry 197: 

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 29, 1980

The Red Room Academy representatives:  
Professor Grigor Pchelintsov, administrator  
Yelena Belova, instructor

The Winter Soldier was observed during training at The Red Room Academy.

Winter will return to Kiev tomorrow. The Academy is more than pleased with this class's training. They have contracted to have The Winter Soldier return in 8 years time to train the next class as well. At the start of this session, there were 16 students in Winter's class. The end has only 4. The Red Room sees this as very successful. The winnowing out of all weak students allows only the strongest to be trained in the higher levels of espionage taught here. They view Winter's assistance in removing the lesser students a boon to their program. Most of The Academy's graduating classes consist of fewer than 5 students. Some as few as 2.

HYDRA and The Winter Soldier Project are glad to have 2 active contracts with The Red Room. There is expectation that if both contracts are fulfilled successfully, then there will be additional contracts made. The Red Room Academy is a strong ally and keeping the door open for continued work is a positive plan for HYDRA.

 

Entry 198: 

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 30, 1980

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has returned to the Kiev facility. His work with The Red Room Academy was a success. The current methods of mental manipulation are working as desired. Major-General Karpov is pleased with Doctor Bohatenko's work. Bohatenko has suggested that the introduction of an additional drug for active missions may further improve The Winter Soldier's performance. He believes amphetamines would enhance Winter's cognitive control and increase not only his reaction times but also his muscle strength, at least temporarily. On particularly physical missions or missions where physical speed is more urgent, these improvements could make the difference in failing or succeeding.

There was some discussion of committing the trigger words to a file that would travel with Major-General Karpov. Thereafter, the words would no longer be kept within this facility at all. No one would have access to the triggers except Karpov. Doctor Bohatenko believes this would be a good plan. Karpov is concerned that the words may be needed and be unavailable. Since he is still beholden to the military, he does not want to be the only person with this access. The words will continue to be in these files and available to high level personnel at this facility until Major-General Karpov decides otherwise. However, they will be kept on pages that are easily removed or altered in preparation for the time when they will be relinquished to Karpov's personal care.

 

Entry 199:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

July 1, 1980

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
intestinal cleanse  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	32. Artifacts for The Winter Soldier Files part 4

the third arm 1976

metal plating repairs of clavicle

metal plating repairs of scapula (pretend it's the left side?)

artificial ball and socket

artificial humerus and glenohumeral joint


	33. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier gets a mission and a new boost for focus

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1983, under Major-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 200:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 10, 1983

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through feeding tube.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 201:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 11, 1983

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Winter has been woken for a mission. Prior to leaving, he will undergo a deep wipe and then programming using the trigger words. Doctor Bohatenko and Major-General Karpov are dissatisfied with the processes necessary before cryostasis due to The Winter Soldier being given solid food during wake cycles. A procedure is planned that will make solid meals obsolete.

To improve The Winter Soldier's functionality on missions, Doctor Bohatenko is introducing an additional drug. It will be administered by the handler sent with Winter on his mission. The drug is a dextroamphetamine, which manipulates dopamine re-uptake in the brain. This allows for temporarily increased muscle strength and endurance. It also improves motivation to perform tasks and promotes goal-directed behavior for a short time. Bohatenko has obtained this dextroamphetamine in a powder form that can be combined with saline and administered through injection. Karpov approves Bohatenko's continued efforts to improve The Winter Soldier's usability.

The current schedule for conditioning is:

Electric shock therapy:  
750V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Between each shock, the list of words was read.

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

Doctor Bohatenko used the combination process that involves both of the conditioning machines. The deep wipe and the programming seem to have worked as expected. The Winter Soldier will soon be able to be programmed for every mission without the need for the deep wipe. Bohatenko and Karpov are pleased with the efficacy of the trigger words.

Due to the deeper freeze in the new cryochamber, The Winter Soldier's internal organs are taking longer to repair themselves to a functional level. Winter needs nutrients that provide a lot of calories very soon after being awakened. The current nutritional supplements are not enough. Usually he is fed solid food within hours of waking. With the organs taking longer to reach a working state, solid food is not an option so soon. The effort of cleansing is also a concern, especially for Karpov, who feels it should never have been necessary. A nutrient is available that would provide sufficient calories relatively quickly while bypassing the digestive system entirely. Theraputic Parenteral Nutrition is a white milk-looking substance that comes in an IV bag and is delivered through a PICC line. This nutrition option has primarily been used for medical patients in long-term comas. Patients who can not take in food by mouth and can not dispose of food on their own due to inactivity of bodily functions.

The Winter Soldier will undergo the minor surgical procedure needed this evening. The PICC line will be inserted into the brachial artery of the right arm. It will travel through the veins to the distal superior vena cava. After this has been done, TPN will be Winter's only source for calories and nutrition. The process of administering the TPN is slow. However, it can be done while Winter accomplishes other tasks. It can be done while he recovers from cryostorage. It can be done while he learns about his missions and renews or learns skills needed to succeed at those. And, because the PICC line is semi-permanent and the solution itself is portable, it can be done while he travels from Kiev to his mission locations. The usage of his usual inactive time will prevent the TPN from interfering with his functionality.

 

Entry 202 :

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 12, 1983

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier's PICC line insertion procedure went very well. He is healed completely. The first TPN solution has already been administered. It has a very high nutritional and caloric content. One bag is not a sufficient amount for Winter's dietary needs, but additional bags can be pushed through the PICC line at intervals through out the day. And, when there is adequate time, more than one bag can be given in one session consecutively.

The Winter Soldier underwent deep wipe conditioning and programming this morning. The trigger words were also implanted. The addition of the PICC line was convenient for the administration of the drug cocktail. The port is already there to use rather than having to open a line each time from now on. A bandage type wrap has been provided to cover the PICC line and keep it secure under Winter's clothing. His normal shirt has snug sleeves and his tactical armored jacket does as well. The armoring of the jacket includes coverage of the sleeves, so the PICC line should remain stable and protected during any movement.

The Winter Soldier is being sent out to assassinate a Russian scientist. This file will not contain any further information about the subject or reasoning for this mission.

Winter will spend the rest of the day on the range practicing his sniper skills.

 

Entry 203:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 13, 1983

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Winter left for his mission this morning. He is traveling to Moscow with 2 armed combatant guards and a trained handler.

A supply of 150 milligram doses of dextroamphetamine was sent in a premixed liquid form to be administered to The Winter Soldier half an hour prior to the start of the active portion of the mission.

Sufficient TPN has been supplied for the mission length as well.

 

Entry 204:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 16, 1983

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier returned from his mission this morning. The mission was successful, however Winter was damaged.

Tissue damages:  
bullet wound right shoulder, passed through, partially healed  
bullet wound right abdomen, passed through, partially healed  
bullet wound right side of head, passed along near bone but bullet did not enter head, partially healed  
bullet would left thigh, lodged in femur, partially healed  
bullet wound left hip, lodged in ilium, partially healed  
movement of the PICC line within the artery

In the afternoon, Winter underwent surgery to remove the two bullets. He has healed the two wounds that were through and through. The head wound healed on its own as well. The PICC line movement did not puncture the artery. Though The Winter Soldier expressed that there was severe pain, the damage seemed to be negligible. No other procedures were necessary. He is expected to recover from surgery by morning.

The prosthesis was also struck with bullets. It appears two hit and glanced off without penetrating. The arm is scuffed, but not damaged.

Due to an interruption in the course of the mission, the dextroamphetamine had to be administered twice. The results were reported by the handler to be positive. Since this drug was successful, it will be added to all missions that are expected to need excess physicality or speed.

  
[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/23351910)

 

Entry 205:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 17, 1983

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	34. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is sent on a mission

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1984, under Lieutenant-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 206:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 6, 1984

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 207:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 7, 1984

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Vasily karpov has received a new rank in the Russian Armed Forces. He is now Lieutenant-General Karpov.

There is some irritation of the skin at the insertion site for the PICC line. The serum prevents infection, but the area is inflamed. The hypothesis is that the freeze is affecting the way the skin is interacting with the port and the sutures. Since the PICC line is stable, there is no need for action. The irritation should be gone by end of day.

The Winter Soldier has been awakened for a mission. He will have programming and mission preparation prior to leaving. 

Due to having previous success with the use of the trigger words combined with the drug cocktail, The Winter Soldier will not receive the machine-aided deep wipe this wake cycle. Doctor Bohatenko will only use the drugs and the words to program Winter for this mission.

Current levels of drug cocktail:

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

Lieutenant-General Karpov finds the use of the PICC line and the discontinuation of solid food to be a successful experiment. The Winter Soldier suffered no obvious ill effects from his organs having been deeply frozen this cycle. The ability to administer additional calories as needed without having to resort to scheduled meals and inconvenient evacuation times is also very efficient and more in line with Karpov's vision of Winter as more of a tool that requires maintenance rather than a person with biological needs.

In the evening, The Winter Soldier was coached in mastering a British English accent. His English speaking ability is masterful. He truly has a talent for perfecting accents as well. He received a refresher session on covert movement and stealth. He has not actually lost any of his abilities since the last mission to utilize these skills, but Karpov is always extra vigilant in making sure Winter is as prepared and fully trained as possible before leaving the facility.

  
Entry 208:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 8, 1984

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was again programmed using the drug cocktail combined with the trigger words. No machine wipe was done. Doctor Bohatenko is very pleased with the results. There is hope that the deep wipe will continue to hold long term. The infrequency of Winter's wake cycles and the short duration of them should prevent the effect from wearing off for a long time. The decision not to send Winter to New York again will also help. His most severe breakdown was triggered there. Karpov seems to know why this was the case, but the technicians here are not privy to that information. Missions primarily in Europe will be the norm for the foreseeable future.

Winter is being sent to London for an assassination. He has been given training in new methods of covert killing. One of the methods he learned today involved not only an object he has never used, but also a method of killing that he has never employed before. He has chosen to utilize it on this mission. Therefore, he has been equipped with a special cyanide gun that is embedded inside an umbrella. Since London is perpetually rainy, he will need to carry an umbrella to blend in anyway. London is a large city and finding a sniper vantage point is not easy. The target will be moving about the city and Winter can not change his chosen perch as quickly and easily in London as his target can change his own locale. 

The umbrella sprays a very deadly aerosol form of cyanide. A weapon of similar construct is suspected to have been used in an assassination in 1978; though the poison chosen then was Ricin. The deadly gas is, by necessity, delivered at close range. In order to prevent The Winter Soldier also being poisoned, he will be provided with an antidote pill to be ingested soon before the actual killing takes place. The handler who accompanies him on the mission will have the pill and provide it approximately 45 minutes before the expected death.

The cyanide will induce symptoms that very closely resemble a heart attack. It is quite fast acting and the target will be dead within one to two minutes. If Winter is not seen actually administering the poison, there will be no reason to suspect anything other than a natural death.

  
Entry 209:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 9, 1984

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was sent to London today for his mission. He was sent with what is now his standard team. He was supplied with an appropriate change of clothing to provide cover in the city. He did not need a shave or a haircut. This cryochamber's deeper freeze seems to prevent his hair from growing while he sleeps. His previous chamber did not do this. It is an unintended, though fortunate, side effect.

The nature of this mission determined that the dextroamphetamine would not be necessary. Speed is not a special concern. No physical altercation is expected. No particular extra focus is needed.

Sufficient TPN has been supplied for the mission length as well.

The Winter Soldier is expected to return in two days time.

 

Entry 210:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 11, 1984

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier returned to the Kiev facility today. His mission was a success.

The continued progress with the retention of The Winter Soldier's programming means the machines will not be used prior to returning Winter to the cryochamber. His general programming will be reinforced with the drug cocktail and implanting the trigger words again.

Lieutenant-General Karpov goes back to his command tomorrow.

  
[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/23351904)

  
Entry 211:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 12, 1984

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	35. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is brought out for a mission

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1985, under Lieutenant-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 212:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

August 15, 1985

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

It is noted that the presence of a foreign object is irritating the frozen skin.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 213:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

August 16, 1985

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

There continues to be irritation of the skin at the insertion site for the PICC line. While the serum does prevent infection, it does not protect against cryo-based damage. The freeze adversely affecting the skin around the sutures is a bit of a concern. However, as long as the PICC line is stable and not damaging the artery, there is no need to remove the line during cryo chamber use. The irritation will be gone by end of day.

Doctor Bohatenko and Lieutenant-General Karpov are satisfied with the results of the trigger word conditioning. As it is still holding, there will be no need for an electroshock wipe before this mission. Bohatenko will use the drug cocktail and the word list to program The Winter Soldier. The use of the words is a better form of conditioning than the electroshock ever was. The trigger words are embedded deep within Winter's brain where the desire to act and think are stored. They merely need to be spoken to activate those parts of Winter's brain and remind him of his loyalty and wish to comply. The electroshock actively damages Winter's brain every time it is used. Prior to the implantation of the trigger words; the electricity, shorting out the receptors that told Winter to think for himself and act on his own, was the only way to get him to voluntarily obey. His current mind-status allows him to be a great benefit to HYDRA. 

The Winter Soldier will be coached in the necessary skills for his current assignment in the evening. He should be ready to leave in two days time.

Current levels of drug cocktail:

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

After programming, Winter was sent to the range to practice with sniper rifles. Although it seems he is nearly perfect as a sniper, every time he needs this skill for a mission, he improves. He didn't miss a single target today, which is common; but he shot further and in less light as well. Each shot more difficult than the last, and yet he never hit anything but the bullseye.

 

Entry 214:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

August 17, 1985

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was coached today in conversational French. His mission will take him to Algeria in Africa. This assignment is an assassination.

After language lessons, Winter went back to the range. He has chosen a Dragunov sniper rifle for this mission. His aim is perfect. He can currently hit the center of the target from 3600 meters. This is much further than any other sniper can successfully hit any target. The serum increases The Winter Soldier's eyesight to approximately 10/2. A rate that is equal to 4 times the usual vision of a human. Combined with the serum's improvements to his ability to remain steady as well as unnaturally still, he is by far the best possible sniper in the world.

Winter leaves tomorrow for his mission.

Prior to Winter's lights out time, Doctor Bohatenko repeated his programming using the trigger words. He instructs Winter in the process he is expected to follow for the mission, of course. But he also reminds him of his love and loyalty to HYDRA. He tells him of his continued usefulness. His importance to the world as a tool that shapes the political climate by carefully culling the undesirable elements that prevent the various countries of the world from cooperating. He is told how important he is to HYDRA's cause. That he is The Fist of HYDRA.

 

Entry 215:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

August 18, 1985

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier left for Algeria. His standard sized team accompanied him. He was given appropriate clothing for the location. 

The nature of this mission determined that the dextroamphetamine would not be necessary. Speed is not a special concern. No physical altercation is expected. No particular extra focus is needed.

Sufficient TPN has been supplied for the mission length as well.

Winter is expected to return in two days.

 

Entry 216:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

August 20, 1985

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has returned to Kiev. 

The mission was successful.

There was additional information in the news reports referencing the assassination. The Winter Soldier was photographed from a long distance on his perch on a water tower. When the photo is blown up to a sufficient size, the metal arm and the red star are discernible. The face mask keeps Winter himself from being identified. Karpov is already hearing rumors about this mysterious assassin and his impossible shot. He is being called a ghost. Mercenaries and assassins are already whispering about the possible ripples in the world of contracted killings if someone can successfully kill from such an extreme distance. While still concealing The Winter Soldier's affiliation, Karpov plans to make sure the rumors spread. He would like to make Winter's reputation a towering and formidable one.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/23351892)

 

Entry 217:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

August 21, 1985

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	36. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier performs a mission for The Russian Armed Forces

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1986, under Lieutenant-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 218:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 10, 1986

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 219:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 11, 1986

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Lieutenant-General Vasily Karpov has a mission for The Winter Soldier. He will be programmed prior to receiving his mission briefing. 

The Winter Soldier's conditioning continues to hold. Doctor Bohatenko sees no reason to utilize the electroshock machines when the drug cocktail and trigger words will suffice. 

Current levels of drug cocktail:

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

The mission The Winter Soldier is going on is to Afghanistan. The USSR has a strong military presence there, so Winter's entrance into the country will be unnoticed. There is a dissident group that is causing additional chaos and terror there. They are not affiliated with the USSR nor the Mujahideen. This group calls themselves The Ten Rings. Their only purpose seems to be destroying peace. They are providing weapons to local resistance groups, but these are not Afghan nor Soviet weapons. These are American weapons. The Ten Rings has some connection with a weapons manufacturer in the USA. The groups that they are gifting weaponry to are tribal groups who are just as happy to fire at each other as they are at the government that they oppose. Some of these American weapons are also striking Soviet rankings and troops. The actions of The Ten Rings are targeting all sides of the current conflict. The USSR can not allow this interference. 

This assignment comes not from HYDRA, but directly from Lieutenant-General Karpov. In his capacity with the Russian Armed Forces, he finds himself needing a military assassination to smooth some of the tension in the war in Afghanistan. A General in the ranks of The Ten Rings has been positively identified. Winter's mission is to eliminate him.

The Winter Soldier spent the evening in combat training. His practice included both hand-to-hand maneuvers and knife fighting.

 

Entry 220:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 12, 1986

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier trained this morning in new covert methods appropriate for use in both desert and mountainous terrain. Although an identity has been established for The Ten Rings general, his exact location is not known. There are 3 known bases for The Ten Rings. They have other bases, but the USSR has specific, confirmed intel on 3 sites. The Winter Soldier must be prepared for stealth work for all of those bases.

In the afternoon, Winter was coached in rudimentary Pashto and Dari. He is unlikely to need to speak with anyone, but it is best that he be able to explain his cover story if he is seen and questioned.

He studied maps of the areas surrounding the known bases. He developed his own strategies for approaches and entrances, and in the case of the General's absence, retreats to regroup and approach elsewhere. Winter is as fully prepared for this mission as he can be. He has never been sent into an active war zone for a mission before. It is known that he has war experience, hopefully, that training will be there for him to use in the current war. His strategic plans are sound. He will leave tomorrow.  
  
Doctor Bohatenko repeated The Winter Soldier's conditioning before sleep time. The drug cocktail and the trigger words were used.

 

Entry 221:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 13, 1986

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier left for Afghanistan this morning. His standard sized team accompanied him. He has been equipped with appropriate clothing for the culture.

This mission is expected to involve speed, focus, and violence. It has been decided that the dextroamphetamine will be needed.

A supply of 150 milligram doses of dextroamphetamine was sent in a premixed liquid form to be administered to The Winter Soldier half an hour prior to the start of the active portion of the mission.  
  
Sufficient TPN has been supplied for the mission length as well.

The Winter Soldier is allowed one week for mission completion.

 

Entry 222:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 18, 1986

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier returned to the facility before dawn today.

His mission was successfully completed, and quickly.

There were some unexpected complications. Perhaps due to the effects of the dextroamphetamine, Winter was excessively aggressive in his pursuit of killing his target. The total body count was 19.

The Winter Soldier sustained damage on this mission. All morning was dedicated to his repair.

Damages incurred:  
knife wound right bicep, deep, partially healed  
knife wounds right forearm, totaling 3, partially healed  
knife wound right shoulder, partially healed  
knife wounds center abdomen, totaling 2, partially healed  
knife wound forehead, healed  
bullet wounds left thigh, lodged in femur, totaling 2, partially healed  
broken right ulna, partially healed  
broken right clavicle, partially healed  
broken right tibia, partially healed  
broken right hand, bones totaling 8, healed  
broken left zygomatic, healed  
broken nose, healed  
probable concussion, no longer apparent, but noted by handler  
movement of the PICC line at insertion point  
movement of the PICC line within the artery  
torn sutures for the PICC line

The prosthesis was struck by one bullet. The surface is scuffed but the bullet did not penetrate. The forearm of the prosthesis was struck by a knife at least 6 times. Scratches are evident, but not deep enough for concern. Most likely, the arm was used for defense in this case. While it is primarily intended for attack, utilizing it for protection probably prevented The Winter Soldier from sustaining a lot more damage to his body tissues. This appears to have been a close quarters combat situation.

The right tibia was rebroken and set to heal correctly. 2 right-hand fingers were rebroken and set to heal correctly. The broken arm was stabilized to finish healing. The right shoulder was immobilized for clavicle healing as well as to not disturb the sutured knife wound there. 2 bullets were removed from the left femur. 

The PICC line was checked for damage to the artery. A small puncture was found. The Winter Soldier underwent surgery in the afternoon to repair the tear. The catheter itself needed to be replaced since the current one was contaminated. The replacement catheter was inserted in the same place as the previous one, except it is a full inch shorter so as to avoid reaching the damaged area in the artery due to combat. The insertion point for the PICC line was sutured so as to close more tightly around the port. The torn sutures holding the PICC line in place were removed and replaced. 

Knife wounds and bullet wounds were healed before lights out. Other injuries are expected to be healed by morning.

The Winter Soldier was in significant pain after being injured. He returned to the pick-up location but was not in a condition to be transported back to base. The medications available in the team's supplies were inefficient to the task of taming the serum. Winter could not be calmed sufficiently to be properly triaged. Something stronger than what was in the med-kit had to be found. He struggled with his guards, keeping his wounds open and bleeding; keeping his broken bones grinding against themselves, until the handler decided to find an adequate pain medication on the street. Afghanistan is no stranger to opioids and pain relieving illegalities. The handler obtained heroin from a street dealer and administered it to The Winter Soldier. The dosage recommended by the dealer had to be given 3 times before Winter was calm enough for travel.

So far, no ill effects from the use of the heroin have been noted. 

  
[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/23351886)

  
Entry 223:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 20, 1986

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	37. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier trains a class at The Red Room Academy

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1988, under Lieutenant-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 224:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 15, 1988

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

Entry 225:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 16, 1988

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has been woken for a training session with The Red Room Academy. His last visit was very successful. The Academy has not yet asked for Winter to participate in a joint mission. When the time comes that they do, we will comply. The continued good relationship with them, outside the knowledge of the KGB, is on very good footing.

Lieutenant-General Karpov and Doctor Bohatenko are both still pleased with the results of the trigger word programming. The deep wipe machines will not be needed for this mission. The Winter Soldier's continued retention his conditioning makes waking him for missions much easier. There is no relapse to unfavorable behavior. There is no need for the electroshock. The electroshock puts the technicians on edge. The electricity itself can be felt in the air and it tingles unpleasantly down the spine of anyone in the room.  But much more uncomfortable is having to listen to The Winter Soldier scream. The use of a rubber bite guard lessens the noise level, but it is still chilling. No one likes to be assigned to electroshock duties.

Current levels of drug cocktail:

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

The Winter Soldier will be escorted to The Red Room Academy tomorrow. He is to remain there for 12 weeks.

  
Entry 226:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

July 10, 1988

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The training at The Red Room Academy was successful. The Red Room is still pleased with The Winter Soldier and The Winter Soldier Project. Our contract with them for training has been renewed. His next scheduled session is 1996. The contract for a future mission was looked at and it was decided nothing needed changing.

The session at The Red Room did not involve any programming breaks. The success of the conditioning and programming under the direction of Doctor Bohatenko has been gratifying. Part of Winter's time at The Academy was spent in ballet with the class. His skill in ballet has reached such a level that The Red Room used him as an alternate instructor when their usual teacher was away ill one week. The representatives from The Red Room were very pleased with Winter's ability to teach more than combat. 

The representatives from The Academy were very impressed with the strength of Winter's conditioning. He has become someone that is spoken about behind closed doors and in whispers. He is called a ghost story amongst spies and assassins. The Red Room does not allow their knowledge of his HYDRA affiliation to be known, but they do encourage any rumors they hear about his prowess in the field. They have let it be spread that he assists in teaching their Black Widow graduates. This adds to both Winter's ghost story and to the mystique of the Black Widows' reputation. At the end of this training mission, 4 students were left. 

Lieutenant-General Karpov returns to the Armed Forces tomorrow. The Winter Soldier returns to cryosleep until he is needed for a mission.

 

Entry 227:

HYDRA Facility

  
Kiev  
Ukraine

July 11, 1988

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 


	38. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier performs a variety of assassinations

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, from 1988 to 1991, under Lieutenant-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/23351865)

Entry 228:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

March 25, 1988

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 229:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

March 26, 1988

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Soldier has been woken for a mission.

Dulcie September, African National Congress representative. September's work with the ANC is interfering with the success of weapons movements between France and South Africa. HYDRA is assisting in moving nuclear materials into Africa and September's investigation is causing difficulties.

 

Entry 230:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

March 30, 1988

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The mission has been successfully completed.

Dulcie September was shot 5 times outside her office in Paris. Due to the location of her office, a sniper position was untenable. The Winter Soldier used a 22-calibre silenced Ruger MK II from across the street. 

 

Entry 231:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

March 31, 1988

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

Entry 232:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 21, 1989

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 233:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 22, 1989

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has been woken for a mission.

Danny Huwe, Belgian journalist. Huwe is investigating a story which would reflect poorly on Romania's Soviet approved President, Nicolae Ceauşescu. The Communist situation in Romania is already very volatile. With elections coming very soon, Ceauşescu's position could be unbalanced. Huwe must be removed from the scene prior to completing his report.

  
Entry 234:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 27, 1989

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The mission was successful.

Danny Huwe was shot from a distance. The Winter Soldier left behind appropriate evidence to lead investigators to believe that anti-government Romanian dissidents had him assassinated because they thought he supported Nicolae Ceauşescu. 

 

Entry 235:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 28, 1989

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

Entry 236:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 10, 1990

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 237:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 11, 1990

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Soldier has been woken for a mission.

Stepan Bandera, leader of the Organization of Ukranian Nationalists (Bandera branch) has become too powerful. His goal of subverting the Soviet Union and promoting a fascist government inside Ukraine is having more success than was predicted. He must be removed from power.

 

Entry 238:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 16, 1990

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The mission has been successfully completed.

The Winter Soldier found Stepan Bandera in Munich. He killed Bandera using poison. Evidence was left behind that would implicate a defected KGB agent.

 

Entry 239:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

October 17, 1990

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

Entry 240:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

February 6, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 241:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

February 7, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Soldier has been woken for a mission.

Enrique Bermúdez, former Commander of the Nicaraguan Democratic Force. The Sandinista government fears that he will be returned to power amongst the Contras. He must be removed before he can further impede the Communist government.

  
Entry 242:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

February 17, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The mission has been successfully completed.

Enrique Bermúdez was lured to a hotel in Managua under the pretense of meeting potential allies. The Winter Soldier shot and killed him in the parking lot.

Entry 243:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

February 18, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	39. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The American branch of HYDRA needs information about The Winter Soldier's limitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while this is not _particularly_ graphic, it would still be prudent to refamiliarize yourself with the tags before reading this chapter. it is unpleasant

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1991, under Major-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 244:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

May 2, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 245:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

May 3, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Word has come from America that HYDRA within SHIELD is at the final stage of recreating Doctor Arnim Zola's serum. Scientists there are finally confident that they are one or two steps from creating a working formula. They have tested the last few versions on 10 different people. Those samples were not perfect, but they were near so. The degree of success seems to vary from subject to subject.

A few were forced to receive the serum. They were prisoners of HYDRA who had not fulfilled the promise of information that HYDRA had hoped for from them. Those 4 died horribly. The serum made them strong, it improved their healing ability, but it was volatile. For each of them, within a few days, they had lost their minds. Two of them literally tore themselves apart. One ripped off his own arm, the other a hand. Both bled out before they could be subdued enough to be stabilized. The other two bashed their own brains out against the concrete walls of their cells.

However, the others were volunteers. Unfortunately, two of those killed each other. 3 others became so violent that they were uncontrollable. They had to be put down before they succeeded in killing themselves the way the 4 prisoner recipients did. The final soldier is still living. He has not yet responded correctly to the attempts to condition him. He has been subjected to electroshock and a drug cocktail, but it has not removed his memory.

The serum will be tested further. In the meantime, some tests have been requested for The Winter Soldier. The results of these will be sent to America to supplement their own side of the project. 

Today, Doctor Bohatenko is varying the electricity required for conditioning. The point is to see if a stronger voltage can be withstood. Previous attempts at a higher voltage were not successful. However, even a failure here could be helpful in America.

The current normal voltage is:  
750V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Yesterday, Bohatenko tested:  
1000V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

and:  
1200V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

and:  
1500V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

The Winter Soldier remained conscious and usable at 1000V. His functionality at 1200V was somewhat impaired; he was slower to respond and seemed disoriented. However, he experienced a seizure and lost consciousness at 1500V.

This information should allow the American branch of HYDRA to utilize a higher voltage without fear of killing or damaging their subject.

 

Entry 246:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

May 4, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier is recovered from yesterday's tests.

Today, tests will be conducted that measure the limits of The Winter Soldier's ability to obey commands while programmed.

Doctor Bohatenko programmed him to follow all orders given without question. This is considered his usual state of programming, but the Americans wanted the instructions to be very specific. Winter followed instructions extremely well.

His list of test orders was:  
remove the skin from his left shin  
break 4 toes on his right foot  
cut four lines one inch deep along his left thigh without damaging nerves  
brand his right bicep using the provided iron tool  
stop blinking for one continuous hour  
hold his face underwater for 20 minutes without losing consciousness  
hold his right hand in boiling water for 3 minutes

He performed these tasks without question. Though the goals of The Winter Soldier Project do not include damaging The Winter Soldier, it is somewhat helpful to know some boundaries of what he can withstand. These results will help the Americans learn what degree of obedience they should expect from their own subjects, as well as some of the pain tolerances and healing abilities.

Various other tests will be performed over the next 3 days. The results will be sent to America.

 

Entry 247:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

May 5, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier is healed from his tests yesterday.

Tests today will be to find the outer limitations for The Winter Soldier's cold temperature endurance.

Within the facility, there is a walk-in freezer. This freezer does not store food; instead, it stores the cryochamber. While Winter is known to be able to survive the cryofreeze procedure, that is a special scientific circumstance. For the purposes of this test, Winter will be slowly frozen. 

The temperature inside the freezer room was lowered to -5 degrees centigrade. Winter was made to stand in the freezer, naked. When his core temperature had lowered to 32 degrees celsius, water was poured over him. Once he was completely wet, he was closed in the freezer again.

The Winter Soldier's body temperature was allowed to drop to 25 degrees celsius. At that point, Winter lost consciousness. He continued to remain in the cold, unconscious, until his core temperature reached 15 degrees. Thereafter, he was warmed up slowly and recovered with no effects severe enough to impede his functionality more than temporarily. 

 

Entry 248:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

May 6, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has recovered from yesterday's testing. Today, his ability to heal will be tried. This will have the side-effect of also measuring some pain endurance. 

Bones will be broken until Winter is immobilized completely. He will then be left to heal in his own time. 

Bones broken:  
7 tarsal bones of left foot  
5 metatarsus bones of left foot  
5 phalanges of left foot  
7 tarsal bones of right foot  
5 metatarsus bones of right foot  
5 phalanges of right foot  
tibia of the left leg  
fibula of the left leg  
femur of the left leg  
patella of the left leg  
tibia of the right leg  
fibula of the right leg  
femur of the right leg  
patella of the right leg  
5 metacarpals of right hand  
14 phalanges of right hand  
ulna of the right arm  
radius of the right arm  
humerus of the right arm  
clavicle of right shoulder  
7 ribs of right chest  
sternum

Due to pre-existing issues with the left shoulder, particularly the scapula and clavicle bones, no breaks were made on that side of the chest. The bones of the spine were deemed too risky to damage. It is not predictable what the effect on the spinal column itself might be.

The Winter Soldier was left on the lab table for overnight observation.

 

Entry 249:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

May 7, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has not fully recovered from the many broken bones he received yesterday.

It was thought that 12 to 18 hours would be sufficient time for healing. It is now expected to be complete by the 24-hour mark. This delays the procedure to be performed today until tomorrow.

 

Entry 250:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

May 8, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Americans would like information on the organs of The Winter Soldier. Major-General Karpov has already told them that the serum does not have any visible effects on internal organs. The effects that are known are all measurable by scientific and medical means, but not by looking with the eyes. For instance, the heart and brain are both able to restart without difficulty after being frozen. This is not discernible except under specific scientific study.

However, to placate their curiosity, The Winter Soldier will be opened and photographs will be taken of all of his major organ systems.

Winter will have to be heavily restrained for this operation. The sedatives we have are able to make him sluggish and disoriented, but do not actually render him unconscious. We will utilize the bite guard in the hopes of reducing the noise level. The screams are very distracting. Especially when delicate methods are being employed. He was given heroin to reduce his pain in hopes of his being more sedate, however, vivisection is an extreme situation, the surgery is quite time-consuming, and many pain receptors are affected. The heroin had to be administered 3 times during the course of the surgery.

These organs and organ systems were photographed for HYDRA and forwarded to America:  
bladder  
large intestine  
small intestine  
spleen  
lungs  
heart  
stomach  
liver  
kidneys  
gall bladder  
pancreas  
testes

Many of the muscle systems were also recorded. The lab here is not equipped to open the skull and examine the brain.

Since the surgery was without complications, The Winter Soldier will be left to heal overnight. He will then be returned to stasis.

 

Entry 251:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

May 9, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	40. Artifacts for The Winter Soldier Files part 5

the inserted PICC line

TPN and IV fluids via PICC line

a poison delivery umbrella (circa 1978 Bulgaria)

how the inside of the umbrella is laid out

proof the ghost story of assassins is real

The Winter Soldier


	41. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Kiev HYDRA Facility part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier's mission is of the utmost importance to HYDRA

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1991, under Major-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 252:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 12, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

It is noted that the presence of a foreign object is irritating the frozen skin.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 253:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 13, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The American HYDRA serum has been uncovered and stolen by Howard Stark. Someone within SHIELD was not as careful in the lab as they needed to be. Stark found not only the formula itself, but also files pertaining to HYDRA's work inside SHIELD. It is believed that he did not report his discoveries due to not knowing whom within SHIELD was actually HYDRA. He has removed the serum from SHIELD headquarters and is believed to have it at his home in New York. 

The Winter Soldier is being sent to America to recover the serum from Stark's possession and eliminate Stark. Speed is of the utmost importance. It is not possible to know when or if Stark will reveal what he knows. 

The most recent schedule for conditioning is:

Electric shock therapy:  
750V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Between each shock, the list of words was read.

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

 

Entry 254:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 14, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

There is some concern about Winter going to New York. Lieutenant-General Karpov is visibly agitated about the prospect. He has instructed Doctor Bohatenko to use the electroshock machine method of conditioning for this mission. Karpov is worried the trigger words will not be sufficient to hold Winter's program in place.

The Winter Soldier has been given a refresher course in English. He has been reminded of his training in stealth and concealment. The importance and necessary speed of the mission have been explained. 

The Winter Soldier left for America in the early evening. His standard sized team was deemed insufficient due to previous issues in New York. A larger team, specifically including additional guards, was sent to accompany him. He was given appropriate clothing for the location.

This mission is expected to involve speed, focus, and violence. It has been decided that the dextroamphetamine will be needed.

A supply of 150 milligram doses of dextroamphetamine was sent in a premixed liquid form to be administered to The Winter Soldier half an hour prior to the start of the active portion of the mission.

Sufficient TPN has been supplied for the mission length as well.

Winter is expected to return within 2 weeks

 

Entry 255:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 24, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has returned to Kiev.

The mission was successful.

Howard Stark was killed along with his wife. The Winter Soldier retrieved the serum from Stark's possession. The serum has been brought to Kiev. American HYDRA was not able to protect it, so we will utilize it here. Word has also come from America that the final recipient of the serum at their facility has died. He became too violent and uncontrollable and they had to put him down. Now, they are without a formula to repeat their experiment. We will not make the same mistakes that they have.

Doctor Zola always intended the recreated serum to belong to this branch of HYDRA. He may have begun the building of HYDRA within SHIELD, but he was always loyal to his first HYDRA home. The original Winter Soldier was his own creation. The Winter Soldier Project was his own. We will continue to hold The Winter Soldier Project and we will be the ones to elevate new soldiers to the heights of superior physicality. The Americans do not deserve Winter Soldiers. Their arrogance inside SHIELD has made them complacent. They allowed the serum to be discovered and taken. They came mere days from exposure of all that they are. 

Subjects for The Winter Soldier Project will be selected from among volunteers. These volunteers will come from the highest caliber combatants in HYDRA. Loyalty and general performance of duties will be taken into account. There are 5 doses of the formula. The best 5 candidates will be chosen. Once we have them successfully transformed, their training will begin. The current Winter Soldier will make an excellent trainer. Karpov is confident that Winter is strong enough to stand against other super-soldiers in a combat situation. And the number of broken bones his own trainers retired with is a testament that ordinary men are no match for Winter Soldiers.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/24034722)

 

Entry 256:

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 25, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

Entry 257:

January 5, 1992

Cryostasis Unit moved

soldier's new location:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

Cryostasis Unit functioning within normal parameters.

soldier deemed undamaged by transportation

 


	42. Record of The Soldier's Second Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am reaching the point where Bucky moves from Russia to America really soon. I had thought that I may not write about his time in America. I don't have any thoughts on American missions. I don't really have a handle on Pierce as a character. I'm not sure where I would go with the Americans?
> 
> So, opinions?  
> Are you guys interested in reading about Winter's time in America?  
> Should I finish this up and go out on a high note?  
> I mean, I think it's going pretty well, and if the America part wasn't any good, then that would bring the whole fic down, right?
> 
> So, let me know.  
> Please

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1992, under Major-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 258:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

February 10, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 259:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

February 11, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Soviet Union has dissolved. Ukraine has reverted to an independent state. As such, there will be many changes in their government and their resources will be thoroughly searched, inventoried, and cataloged. HYDRA can not afford to be found in a newly independent country. Our existence relies on secrecy. Therefore, The Winter Soldier Project has been relocated to Russia. We have returned to the Siberia facility. A new cryochamber is here for The Winter Soldier, as well as 5 additional chambers for the 5 new Soldiers.

The 5 HYDRA volunteers have been given the new serum. They have been being taught music, literature, dance, and spycraft while The Winter Soldier has not been needed. It is now time for The Winter Soldier to spar with them in hand to hand combat to test their abilities. The drug cocktail will be used. However, neither the machines nor the trigger words will. The new Soldiers will undergo both electrical shock and drug induction.

Current levels of drug cocktail:

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline

Today, Winter fought against each Soldier individually. Each round of combat lasted 90 minutes. Winter was allowed a half hour break between sessions. He was sufficient against each Soldier. There is some concern that the new Soldiers are not as enhanced as Winter.

Their abilities in spycraft and social structures have gone so well. Their brains have clearly been boosted in their capacity to learn. It would be a shame if their physical enhancement was not up to the standard HYDRA has for them.

There will be more combat tomorrow.

  
Entry 260:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

February 12, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was again treated with his standard drug cocktail to ensure his continued complicity. The trigger words were deemed unnecessary at this stage.

The Winter Soldier worked with the new Soldiers again today in hand to hand combat. The Soldiers are improving. Winter defeated the first 2, fought the third to a draw, and was bested by the final 2. Perhaps as they use their enhanced power, they become better able to control it and therefore fight at a higher level. Winter may also have fought at a lesser level after fighting so many. It would be a shame if he were to prove inferior.

The new Soldiers were chosen from volunteers within HYDRA. Each had extensive combat experience already. Each was graded as extremely loyal by their superiors. Each had advanced high within their respective units. HYDRA has high expectations for these Soldiers and their use for us.

Tomorrow, The Winter Soldier will be given dextroamphetamine to boost his fighting ability.

  
Entry 261:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

February 13, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was given his standard drug cocktail today. Since he will be also be dosed with the dextroamphetamine, the trigger words were also used. He was given one hour after the words and subsequent programming before the dextroamphetamine was administered.

He fought and defeated the first 2 Soldiers easily. The third Soldier beat Winter. A second dose of dextroamphetamine was given before the fourth fight. Winter won the fourth, but had trouble with the fifth. The fifth Soldier appeared to enter a mentally detached state during the fight. He was winning the battle, but he seemed to become enraged and began to fight at a level that would have killed The Winter Soldier rather than merely defeating him. The guards had to intervene. The Soldier was sedated enough that he could be returned to his cell.

Winter received a broken arm and 4 broken ribs. Since there was success in the past with heroin as pain relief, he was given that before his bones were set. The facility keeps heroin in the lab for this purpose now. In the years that Winter has served HYDRA, no pain relief has ever been effective before. The use of the heroin means Winter does not have to be restrained for bone setting. He was sent to his cell to wait out the course of the drug and to sleep.

There will be further combat tomorrow.

  
Entry 262:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

February 14, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was treated with his regular drug cocktail as well as a dose of dextroamphetamine. It was just as well that he was given the extra boost. The new Soldiers each fought at a much high level of brutality today. Winter was forced to fight as though for his life. The combat is not meant to be to the death, but the new Soldiers do not seem to understand that. They all had to be removed from the fight by a group of guards. Each had to be sedated enough to be taken to their cells. Once there, 4 of them again became violent. More sedation was necessary so that they could also be restrained to prevent them from damaging themselves.

The Winter Soldier again sustained broken bones. Today it was his left tibia, 3 ribs, and his right clavicle. He was given heroin for pain and his bones set. He was then returned to his cell.

 

Entry 263:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

February 15, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was dosed the same as the past two sessions. The new Soldiers fight more harshly each day. They were not able to be stopped by the guards' interference today. Instead, they had to be controlled with the threat of guns. Tomorrow, the guards will have tranquilizer guns.

Winter had a broken arm and 5 broken ribs. He was given heroin and the bones set. He was returned to his cell.

Entry 264:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

February 16, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier was given his regular course of drugs as well as dextroamphetamine before the combat training.

During the course of sparring with the second Soldier, 2 of the others attempted to attack Major-General Karpov. Winter was forced to leave the combat he was in and remove Karpov from the room. He was able to hold off the Soldiers long enough to get Karpov to safety. As soon as Karpov was clear, the Soldiers were tranquilized by the guards and taken to their cells.

Winter did not sustain any significant damage today. However, the instability of the new Soldiers is cause for concern. They will all be placed in cryo for a short time and brought out for another training attempt next month.

  
Entry 265:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

February 17, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	43. Record of The Soldier's Second Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dealing with a depression problem lately. It's interfering with writing. I've finished chapters 43 and 44. Not done with 45 yet. I'm going to publish 43 and 44 now. It will be a week or more before 45. I just can't do it this week.
> 
> Sorry

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1992, under Major-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

Entry 266:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

March 18, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

Entry 267:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

March 19, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has been brought from cryo for a second attempt at training. The other Soldiers were awakened 10 days ago and have been studying languages. Each of them has already mastered 10 languages. While their learning ability is without question, the last session of combat training did not go well. Therefore the focus will no longer be simply hand to hand combat. The new Soldiers seem to be resistant to their programming. Some experimentation will be done to compare Winter's success with their apparent failure. It may be as simple as a need to increase voltage or dosages. It may be as complex as the serum itself being faulty. If that is the case, there may be no solution to this problem.

The Winter Soldier was subjected to the machines and the drug cocktail for conditioning. The trigger words will not be used since the new Soldiers are not programmed with them. The Soldiers will also receive shock treatment and drug induction. Once conditioning is completed for everyone, programming will be done with Winter as the control group. We know what works for him. The test will be to find what works for the Soldiers.

The Winter Soldier's most recent schedule for conditioning is:

Electric shock therapy:  
750V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

After programming, The Winter Soldier was perfectly compliant. The Soldiers seemed to be as well. For several hours instructions were given and actions followed through. The Soldiers behaved and obeyed as well as Winter did. Everyone has been returned to their cells for the night. The same procedure will be followed tomorrow.

  
Entry 268:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

March 20, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

All 6 of our subjects were again conditioned and programmed today. 

The schedule for conditioning is:

Electric shock therapy:  
750V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

The Winter Soldier immediately fell into compliance. The Soldiers were docile and obedient for about an hour. While Winter continued to do as instructed, the Soldiers began to add their own interpretations to their orders. This is unacceptable.

The Soldiers were returned to the lab to be reconditioned and reprogrammed. After a second session with the machines and Doctor Bohatenko, they were once again as we intended. The reasoning for the break in programming is not yet determined. Perhaps the serum we retrieved from Stark was not as perfected as we were led to believe. 

Tomorrow, after programming, the Soldiers and Winter will return to the gymnasium for hand to hand combat.

  
Entry 269:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

March 21, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier and the new Soldiers were conditioned and programmed in the morning. They were then sent for combat training. As happened before, the Soldiers became much more aggressive than they needed to be for simple sparring. Winter was given a dose of dextroamphetamine for the second round of combat. Although this improves his own ability to withstand the more vigorous fighting, it is only a small measure of help. The Soldiers are still behaving improperly.

After spending the mid-day training, the Soldiers were deemed too out of control to continue. They were returned to the lab and reconditioned. During this second session, the voltage was increased.

The schedule used for their conditioning was:

Electric shock therapy:  
1000V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

More combat training happened in the evening. While things started out fine, the Soldiers again broke programming and fought as though they intended to kill rather than just defeat. They became so violent, the guards had to use the tranquilizer guns to subdue them.

It seems the Soldiers are each individually slightly weaker than The Winter Soldier. Whatever formula America's branch of HYDRA developed, it is still inferior to the one Doctor Zola used before he lost his research.

Further combat training will be done tomorrow.

  
Entry 270:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

March 22, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Winter and the Soldiers were conditioned and programmed this morning. Since the Soldiers continue to resist their programming and act of their own accord, the voltage has again been increased, as well as their drug cocktail The Winter Soldier is still treated with his standard measures.

The schedule used for the Soldiers' conditioning was:

Electric shock therapy:  
1100V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
20 milligrams Scopolamine  
1200 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
4 milligrams Temazepam  
500 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Prior to beginning combat, The Winter Soldier was again given dextroamphetamine. However, it was still not enough. The Soldiers again broke their programming and attempted to kill not only The Winter Soldier but also Major-General Karpov. Again. Winter held them back enough for Karpov to get to safety. The guards tranquilized the Soldiers. Winter was injured.

Winter had a broken right arm, 3 broken ribs, a broken zygomatic bone, and a broken lower mandible. He was given heroin to control the pain and his bones were set. He was returned to his cell to sleep through healing. 

The Soldiers were left in their cells while the tranquilizers wore off. Their bedding and clothing were taken away as punishment.

 

Entry 271:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

March 23, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The new Soldiers voltage and drug dosages were increased again today. Their programming broke during combat training anyway. If they can not be controlled during a training session, then they will never be able to go into the field. The serum we took from America is obviously flawed. These Soldiers become violently out of control more and more with each fight. They are much more prone to violence than The Winter Soldier has ever been. While it is true, Winter has killed his handlers and guards in times of programming breaks, his violence always seems born of fear. The Soldiers are not afraid If anything, they are arrogant and overconfident. These traits must be removed from their personalities. Their personalities must, in fact, be removed. The sooner they can be programmed into machine-like compliance, the better things will be for HYDRA.

Further research must be done outside the lab to find a solution to this serum issue. The Winter Soldier and the others will be returned to cryo for a short time until some additional paths for solving this problem can be found.

  
Entry 272:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

March 24, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	44. Record of The Soldier's Second Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility part 3

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1992, under Major-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

 

Entry 273:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

April 20, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Tissue damage noted at clavicle, scapula, glenohumeral joint, and where the flesh of the shoulder meets the plating.

It is noted that the metal added to those bones has a negative effect combined with cryostasis.

Tissue damage noted at the insertion site of the PICC line.

Hypothesis is that the skin is reacting to being frozen to the foreign objects of the port and sutures.

Soldier given adequate clothing and assigned a room.

Tissue damage expected to be healed by tomorrow.

 

Entry 274:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

April 21, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has once again been removed from cryo to try Doctor Bohatenko's new system for controlling the Soldiers. And again, The Winter Soldier is a control group to compare the Soldiers' progress and success or failure. The new Soldiers have been awake for 10 days already. They have learned 18 new languages and studied more spycraft. When not engaged in combat, they seem to have little difficulty with their programming. However, they have not succeeded in remaining programmed during any fighting.

Winter was given the drug cocktail and his trigger words were used. His programming and control are proven. There was no need to use the machines.

Specially tailored drug administration:  
15 milligrams Scopolamine  
1000 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
2 milligrams Temazepam  
300 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline

The trigger words are:

Longing  
Rusted  
Seventeen  
Daybreak  
Furnace  
Nine  
Benign  
Homecoming  
One  
Freight Car

To better control the new Soldiers, Bohatenko used the electroshock machines at a higher voltage than before. The voltage used has previously rendered The Winter Soldier unconscious and induced seizures. The Soldiers did not experience these side effects.

The schedule used for the Soldiers' conditioning was:

Electric shock therapy:  
1500V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
30 milligrams Scopolamine  
1500 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
5 milligrams Temazepam  
750 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

Combat training was attempted, but the Soldiers reverted to high-level violence very quickly. The Winter Soldier was damaged during the training. He had a broken clavicle, 6 broken ribs, and a broken ankle. He was given heroin and the bones set. He was returned to his cell.

The Soldiers were once again tranquilized and returned to their cells. They are denied bedding and clothing. They are allowed clothing during combat, but not at any other time. Too many physical privations are not recommended because, eventually, positive results from combat training are expected. Thus far, the Soldiers have proven very unstable.

 

Entry 275:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

April 22, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Attempting to gain control of the new Soldiers, Bohatenko again used the electroshock machines at an even higher voltage. He has also increased the drugs used. The likelihood of the Soldiers succeeding in The Winter Soldier Project is low at this stage.

The schedule used for the Soldiers' conditioning was:

Electric shock therapy:  
1600V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
35 milligrams Scopolamine  
1600 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
8 milligrams Temazepam  
1000 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

The Winter Soldier was once again damaged in combat training. The Soldiers fighting has become frenzied. They attacked the guards when they started firing the tranquilizers. The Soldiers are very fast. While 2 were shot in the first volley, the other 3 managed to evade the darts. 2 guards were seriously injured before the Soldiers were finally under control. They were returned to their cells.

Winter's ribs were broken, again. The breaks this time were more severe. He had to undergo surgery to repair a few punctures in his lungs. He was given heroin for the surgery.  He was returned to his cell. There will be no training tomorrow.

 

Entry 276:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

April 24, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The morning was spent in conditioning and programming for all of the Soldiers. Winter again spent the rest of the day attempting to combat train with the new Soldiers. They refuse to cooperate in any way. Winter's determination is commendable. He continues to stay within his programming even in the face of severe reactions from his compatriots. He never stops trying to work with the Soldiers no matter how much they attempt to kill him. Or Major-General Karpov. The Soldiers seem to know that Karpov is the one in charge even though he has had little interaction with them. The tried to attack him again today. The Winter Soldier protected him.

The Soldiers have an exceptional tendency to violence. They are not currently suitable for programming for missions. They are not able to follow instructions. Winter has had some breaks in programming in the past, but he has always been recoverable. Trainable. With the proper conditioning, he easily returns to compliance. These Soldiers have exhibited very little ability to be compliant at all. And that has been barely compliant at all and then quickly broken.

In the fighting today, Winter sustained a broken fibia and a dislocated shoulder on the right side. His pain was at tolerable levels and his bone was set and shoulder relocated without the need for heroin or restraints.

Tomorrow, we start again.

 

Entry 277:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

April 25, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Soldiers were treated with the electroshock machines and the drug cocktail this morning. Everything was recalibrated upward, again. They did not come from conditioning at all compliant. An effort was made with the programming anyway. Bohatenko thought perhaps they received their instructions even with their obvious resistance.

The measures used for the Soldiers' conditioning was extreme:

Electric shock therapy:  
1750V  
shock held for 30 seconds  
administered at 5 minute intervals  
repeated 10 times

Specially tailored drug administration:  
50 milligrams Scopolamine  
1750 milligrams Sodium Pentathol  
10 milligrams Temazepam  
1250 milligrams Phenobarbital  
intravenously with saline  
repeated after each shock session

The Winter Soldier took them to the training room. No combat training happened. As soon as they saw the guards with the tranquilizer guns, they attacked. 2 guards were killed immediately. The others dropped their tranquilizer guns and brought out their live ammunition weapons. Major-General Karpov told them not to use bullets because he didn't want to risk any of the Soldiers being killed. The guards made effort not to use kill-shots. The Soldiers were all hit several times, but primarily in the legs and torso. During the conflict, 3 additional guards were killed and the final 5 were all injured in varying degrees. 

Once the Soldiers were impaired, more guards entered the room with tranquilizers. The Soldiers were subdued and taken to the medical lab for treatment. Afterward, they were returned to their cells and tranquilized again.

The Winter Soldier was shot twice in the altercation. He also received a broken arm and clavicle. He was treated and sent to his cell. There is some concern that the repeated breaking of the right clavicle will eventually cause it to have impaired healing. The left clavicle is reinforced already. For now, it will be kept under observation when he is out for an active mission.

 

Entry 278:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

April 26, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier has healed from all the damage he sustained from the Soldiers. He will be allowed to spend the day in relaxation. he has worked very hard this, and the last few, time out of cryostasis. He has earned a reward for his dedication and his bodily sacrifice.

Major-General Karpov has reviewed all of the information and looked over all of the footage. He has decided the new Soldiers are impossible to train. 

This was the last chance for the Soldiers to perform. It has been decided they will go into cryo and they will not be removed. Perhaps a time will come when the serum in their systems can be altered or tempered, and then they can be brought out and taught to function according to HYDRA programming. Until such an event, The Winter Soldier will remain the only enhanced HYDRA asset. His continued service as The Fist of HYDRA will always be to our advantage. He has served us well for many years. The chance to have additional enhanced was only a bonus. Utilizing only Winter is not to our detriment. He is more than sufficient to the task.

  
Entry 279:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

April 27, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure


	45. Record of The Soldier's Second Captivity at Siberian HYDRA Facility part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good news/bad news?
> 
> Good news: new chapter! advancing the plot! I am going to Europe!! I leave in 2 days and will be gone for close to 3 weeks. It is my 20th wedding anniversary and this is a super awesome gift from my husband. We'll be in London a week, then Paris a week, and then a few days in Amsterdam.
> 
> Bad news: I'm going to Europe!! That means, no new update until the first week of July. Maybe. I don't know what my muse will do while I'm there. And I don't know what my internet access will be there. So, I am away and the story is going to wait until I get back.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1992, under Major-General Vasily Karpov and Doctor Denys Bohatenko

 

 

 

Entry 280:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

June 20, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Soldier removed from cryostasis

Soldier rehydrated through IV. Nutritional supplement administered through PICC line.

Standard tissue damage at PICC insertion site.

Coming out of stasis, The Winter Soldier vomited repeatedly.

He shook uncontrollably.

He sweated profusely, although he was cold.

He exhibited muscle spasms.

Research will be done to determine the cause of these symptoms.

 

Entry 281:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

June 21, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier is experiencing heroin withdrawal. He has the standard known problems; vomiting, muscle spasms, shaking, shivers, desire for the drug, and visible agitation. He is unable to calm himself. It was not known he could develop an addiction to any drug. The usefulness of the heroin makes this outcome unfortunate. He will be monitored until he is recovered enough to send on his mission.

HYDRA, within a well-known research company, is close to developing what is being called the Life Model Decoy. It is similar to a clone, however, it is completely programmable by its controller. There is another facility that has begun research in this same field. While they are not nearly as far along in their work as we are, they must be prevented from succeeding in this endeavor. The Winter Soldier will be sent to stop their project.

  
Entry 282:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

June 24, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

It has been approximately 3 days and The Winter Soldier has completely recovered from his withdrawal issue. Since the period of incapacitation is relatively short, the use of heroin for pain relief will not be discontinued. The reward for our needs outweighs the inconvenience of the withdrawal time.

It has been decided that destroying the lab entirely will be necessary to stop the research of our rival. There are simply too many scientists involved to narrow down exactly which ones to assassinate. Instead, Winter will eliminate the personnel and the research itself at the same time.

The Winter Soldier has been provided appropriate bomb assembly components. He will construct the explosive on site before detonation. 

The nature of this mission determined that the dextroamphetamine would not be necessary. Speed is not a special concern. No physical altercation is expected. No particular extra focus is needed.

Sufficient TPN has been supplied for the mission length as well.

The Winter Soldier is expected to return in 3 days time.

  
Entry 283:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

June 27, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

The Winter Soldier returned to base this morning.

The Advanced Idea Mechanics lab facility has been destroyed.

News coverage reports 76 dead and 29 more injured. The building was decimated. There should be no surviving portions of research. The cost of returning to their most current state of advancement will be too high for them to choose to pursue this line of research again.

 

[Mission Report Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744/chapters/24034686)

 

  
Entry 284:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

June 28, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

Cryostasis unit prepared

Soldier's preparation for stasis:  
sedative administered

The Soldier is deemed undamaged by stasis procedure

 

Entry 285:

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic  
Oymyakon

February 3, 1995

The Siberia facility is being shut down permanently.

The Winter Soldier Project is being transferred to America.

The Winter Soldier will be moved during cryostasis.

The remaining Soldiers will stay in this facility and stay in cryostasis.

Alexander Pierce will be the new handler and supervisor in charge of The Winter Soldier Project.

All records pertaining to the current Winter Soldier will be copied and stored in Siberia. The originals will be sent to America.

  
Entry 286:

February 8, 1995

Cryostasis Unit moved

soldier's new location:

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

Cryostasis Unit functioning within normal parameters.

soldier deemed undamaged by transportation


	46. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier arrives in America.
> 
> Things are done a bit differently there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from my anniversary trip to Europe. I had a FABULOUS time.
> 
> I have here the first next chapter. I only have a rough draft for the next bit, so it might be a few days before I post it. I kind of got out of the mindset on vacation. I have to get back into the writing process and also back into the story itself. I might have to reread the whole thing before I can really keep writing it.
> 
> So, if it takes a few days, it doesn't mean I've given up :)
> 
> AND! I've been writing this for 6 freaking months! I feel accomplished. It's the longest, by far, and most involved and complex thing I've ever written. I don't get a lot of different readers, but I appreciate the ones who do follow this. Thank you for keeping me motivated to continue working on this.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1995, under General Vasily Karpov and Alexander Pierce

 

 

 

Entry 287:

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

April 3, 1995

Alexander Pierce supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The Winter Soldier has been transferred to the American facility of HYDRA permanently.

He should have been here for years.

The Soldier is in cryostasis. He looks fine. What we can see anyway. The glass is icy and foggy. The readings show that he's in a good status.

I can't wait until we can thaw him out and use him.

Everybody who is anybody is here for the unveiling. They all want to see the infamous Fist of HYDRA. Even if they can only see him through a frosted over 8 by 11 window.

A lot of hurry up and wait is happening today. The transition of paperwork! There are reams of instructions for maintaining and using The Soldier. A lot of speculation. But not really anything to do.

They're waking him up tomorrow.

  
Entry 288:

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

April 4, 1995

Alexander Pierce supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

They thawed The Winter Soldier today. He didn't wake up very well. We had to slap him and pour water over his face to get him fully aware. Karpov didn't really like that. But he knows his place. He stands back and glowers but mostly keeps his mouth shut. I don't see why we need the Russian here at all.

The IV/PICC line is awful. Sure, it keeps us from having to actually feed him, but this is going to be a hassle. Hooking up tubes and avoiding pulling stuff and jostling needles. The TPN stuff is gross. The lab here wasn't planned as a medical lab. So much more equipment is going to have to be brought in for all this maintenance he needs.

Pierce wants to call him "The Asset". Almost as pretentious as Winter. What is up with these names? He's just a weapon and doesn't really need a nickname, especially one that tries so hard to sound mysterious. So many eyes were rolling behind Pierce's back.

General Karpov is in charge of programming and electrocuting. The sight of that is daunting. He screamed through the whole electrocution. How could the Russians stand it? He had to be strapped down to the bed.

The arm looks amazing, though the tech will be outdated. Pierce is already talking about finding someone who can make an updated version. Biometrics are improving all the time. This arm is obsolete.

Karpov spoke some words in Russian to start the programming. Once he said the words, the guy immediately became docile. He's like a doll. A doll that can kill people. Awesome. Apparently, there used to be a guy, Doctor Bohatenko, who did all the electrocuting and programming. This business with the word list was all his idea. He was some kind of brain manipulation genius or something. Karpov says HYDRA left him in Russia. I think he misses him.

  
Entry 289:

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

April 10, 1995

Alexander Pierce supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Karpov is trying to train Pierce to take over the programming. Pierce's Russian accent leaves something to be desired. "The Asset" was very confused by Pierce and his failing efforts.

He got so agitated, we had to shock him. That screaming is really unnerving.

Medical equipment has been ordered. The bank's safety deposit vault is being turned into a medical lab. The cryochamber has been stored in the main vault. "The Asset" has been given a large metal cage with a mat and a bucket to spend his awake time in.

  
Entry 290:

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

April 18, 1995

Alexander Pierce supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

"The Asset" won't speak English. Karpov is at a loss. He says he's been trained in it and programmed to use it in the past. Just a few years ago apparently. But now, he refuses. So, the guards or Pierce or Karpov taze him. It's just a little shock compared to the machine they use otherwise, but it reminds him that he's supposed to do what he's told when he's told. No one wants to take the time to put him back on the table every time he disobeys during the day. Karpov says it isn't like broken programming. He says it's like willful disobedience. Which he says has to be stopped with punishments. So, tasers. Usually, until he falls to the floor. Sometimes, even after then.

 

Entry 291:

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

April 26, 1995

Alexander Pierce supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Karpov added a phonetic version of his words in his book to help Pierce. So now Pierce has finally managed a Russian accent close enough to get "The Asset" to respond to his commands.

"The Asset" was given a rubber bite guard. It helps a lot with the screaming. You can still hear it, and it's still disturbing, but it's a lot quieter now.

A few of the guards and agents think "The Asset" is going to be fun to work with. They've been introduced by Karpov so that "The Asset" will recognize them and work with them. Overhearing them in the breakroom, I can't tell if they want to see him perform up to rumored levels or watch him fail so they can either punish him or see him punished.

 

Entry 292:

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

May 8, 1995

Alexander Pierce supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

The past month or so has been "The Asset" getting familiarized with the team here in America. And the team getting to know him and how he works. He only really behaves when Karpov is working with him. He seems to have some trouble in general with all of us Americans. Maybe it's the Russian in him. It hasn't been that long since the USSR fell. Maybe he's got some left over loyalty to them fighting with his loyalty to HYDRA. We'll cure him of it soon enough.

 

Entry 293:

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

May 12,1995

Alexander Pierce supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting

Putting "The Asset" back in cryo because Pierce has other responsibilities and Karpov has to return to Russia to finalize exiting the army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know if you notice errors. Both grammatical and storyline. I haven't reread the story yet and I would HATE to be screwing up the continuity.


	47. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going so well in America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. Sorry. Trying to establish a little bit of a situation in America.
> 
> I'll post the photo chapter later today. Then I'll buckle down on chapter 49.

These are notes kept by the scientists who held The Winter Soldier, in 1995, under Alexander Pierce

 

 

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

 

Entry 294: 

July 3, 1995

The Asset was sent to assassinate Hosni Mubarak, President of Egypt. He went to Ethiopia where Mubarak was supposed to be at a conference. The gas he was provided with was released into the conference room, but there weren't any actual fatalities. Then it turned out that Mubarak wasn't even there! He had already had an assassination attempt, in Ethiopia, just a few days before. He'd gone home instead of staying for the conference. How The Asset failed to get this intel is mind boggling. He was right there in Ethiopia when it happened! The Asset hasn't provided an explanation for why the gas didn't work either. Pierce is really disappointed. Pierce has arranged for an Egyptian group to claim responsibility.

The Asset has been punished by being deprived of his PICC nutrients for a week.

 

Entry 295:

August 30, 1995

The Asset has again failed to kill his target. He was sent to kill Eduard Shevardnadze, Parliament Chairman of Georgia. He built his own car bomb. The bomb exploded, but Shevardnadze survived. This is not impressive. At least the evidence he planted worked. There is no suspicion we were involved at all.

The Asset was confined to the cage and denied nutrients and clothing for over a week. Every day he was taken out back and hosed down with cold water for an hour. He is quiet and docile through everything. I can't tell if he feels punished or not.

 

Entry 296:

October 15, 1995

The Asset failed another assassination earlier this month. He'd been sent to kill Kiro Gligorov, President of Macedonia. He set another car bomb, which did go off, but no one was killed. The Asset is such a disappointment. 

The Asset has been beaten and tasered every day since the screwup. Pierce is practically frothing at the mouth, he is so angry. The cold water hose downs are happening again too. The tasering when he's wet is the most entertaining. The guards and handlers all come to watch. I guess if The Asset isn't helpful as an assassin, he's at least helpful as a distraction.

 

Entry 298:

November 15, 1995

The Asset is just not as great as we thought he would be.

He doesn't always do what Pierce tells him in the way that Pierce wants him. Maybe Pierce isn't being as clear in his instructions as he needs. The Asset seems to think he has some leeway in how he carries out his orders. That is not going well. Pierce has started having him deep wiped before sending him out. He's also being shocked severely.

Karpov hasn't returned from Russia yet. I think The Asset may be better tuned to Karpov and just not seeing Pierce as his true handler. Or it could be something else. Karpov is finally coming back in 2 or 3 months. Maybe that will improve this situation.

The agents who are working as The Asset's team are acting odd when they return from missions. The Asset's behavior during missions might be because of the agents instead of because of Pierce. Without sending Pierce out on the mission, I don't know if there's a way to tell exactly what the problem is.


	48. Artifacts for The Winter Soldier Files part 6

photos from the Stark mission report

Stark's death in the papers

The Asset

the new cryochamber is upright, so less coffin-like


	49. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 3

Notes kept on The Asset in 1996, General Vasily Karpov and Alexander Pierce

 

 

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

 

February 3, 1996

Karpov is back. He's retired from the Russian Army. He'll be here full-time now. He's pretty disappointed about The Asset's failures under Pierce. But he also seems to partially blame Pierce. And maybe the teams that have been sent out with The Asset. He says Winter is a delicate machine. Balanced and calibrated. If he isn't treated like one, then he'll malfunction. So, maybe the murder doll is delicate and needs coddling. Pierce doesn't seem the type.

Karpov got right down to business with The Asset. He wiped him and used his book of code words and The Asset fell right into line. Karpov says he needs freezing. He's been out of cryo for months now. Karpov says the programming can start to break down if he's awake too long. To reinforce the rules and encourage obedience, Karpov did punish The Asset. Again. He's been hung from a hook in the ceiling for 2 days now. He's been whipped with an actual whip several times each day. He heals pretty quick, so Karpov is having it done again and again. He says The Asset may be a good machine, but he still has nerve endings and a brain like a human. So, he can be taught and punished using human methods.

He'll be hard wiped again tonight and then put back in cryo. Pierce wants a mission soon to see if Karpov is right. But Karpov says the cryo is important to The Asset working correctly. So the next mission will have to wait until Karpov is ready to thaw him out again.

 

June 6, 1996

The Asset has been removed from cryo finally. Karpov had him hard wiped when he first woke up. With Karpov here, he was given some time to get fully awake before getting to work. He was groggy in the beginning. Everyone could tell Pierce was impatient and would have liked to use some means to get him focused quicker. But Karpov has more experience and is still the lead on the project technically. So, we do it his way.

After the hard wipe, which is still disturbing, The Asset was taken to a range for some weapons training. He worked with some newer guns. The Dragunuv SVU, which is so much better than the Drag he'd been trained on before. The newer Glocks from the Gulf War. A really nice Barrett M95. That thing is sweet. The Asset is an impressive sniper. I've never seen anyone hit a target as accurately as he can from so far. Karpov says the range is too short to be a real challenge for him. He must be amazing in the field. Pierce probably should've been sending him to shoot people on his missions.

The Asset does have a new mission. Kudirat Abiola. Her husband just won an election in Nigeria. He's already been arrested and is out of reach, so his wife is being killed instead of him. It isn't a sniper job, unfortunately. The Asset is being sent with an assault team and a huge load of machine guns and automatics. I guess this one will be pretty public.

 

June 11, 1996

The Asset succeeded in his mission this time. Pierce is all creepy smiles and Karpov is strutting like a peacock. Karpov wants him back in cryo right now. Pierce has another mission in the works. Karpov says he can be thawed again when the mission is ready. Pierce wants him awake and observable. These two are not getting along. Too many chefs in the kitchen. But, Karpov gets the last word on anything to do with The Asset. So, Pierce is angry, but he's keeping it controlled.

 

June 22, 1996

Pierce has the mission details hammered out and The Asset was thawed again this morning. Karpov says it's better to thaw him after a short freeze than to skip the freeze and risk the programming. Pierce just rolls his eyes behind Karpov's back. This imbalance in power is not going to end pretty.

The mission is Paulo Farias. He's on vacation with his girlfriend in Maceio. The Asset is supposed to just kill them both. He's being sent with a few handlers and guards. And a lot of different guns. He's being given latitude in choosing how to kill them, but he's been encouraged to choose a gun if possible.

Pierce has insisted that the team take along the dextroamphetamine mix that The Asset was being given on missions in Russia. Karpov isn't as sure that it's necessary right now, but Pierce likes the idea too much to be dissuaded. The mission is likely to rely on speed and has the possibility of physical violence, so the team is taking the drug.

 

June 25, 1996

The Asset completed another mission! Pierce is ecstatic. I think he was afraid the expense of acquiring The Asset wasn't going to be worth it. But, if the guy can succeed at his missions, then the effort and expense were well spent. The dextroamphetamine was used, and the team says The Asset performed amazingly.

Pierce is looking for someone to upgrade the arm. He acts like the current one is an offense to his sensibilities. It's out of date, but not that much considering what most tech is doing. Pierce is talking about Stark, but that guy is only like 25 and usually way too drunk to actually be any help. He keeps complaining about Howard being dead. Which sets off Karpov, who says if SHIELD had kept a better eye on Stark to begin with he wouldn't be dead. These two fight all the time.

Karpov is putting The Asset back in cryo, of course. Another hard wipe tonight and then into the freezer.

 

July 30, 1996

The Asset is awake again. Pierce has another mission. Pierre Claverie. I think this one has something to do with the French war. The Asset is shipping out tomorrow morning. He's building himself a bomb right now. Pierce is sending a dosage of dextroamphetamine with the team again. It worked well before, and probably will again.

Karpov is helping Pierce research tech and biology geniuses. Currently, they are looking at Stark, Stane, and Pym. Stark, as mentioned, is young and reckless. But his morals are loose enough to work on secret tech. Stane isn't nearly as inventive as Stark, but he'd be working on advancing a technology already created, so it might be ok. Plus, his ambitions bring him in line with HYDRA regularly already. Pym has the advantage of being a well-known quantity through his previous work with SHIELD, which is also a con since he hates SHIELD now. Pierce thinks he might be able to convince him that working on this would eventually be going against SHIELD, while somehow getting him to think it would still be a good thing. Pym might hate SHIELD, but he has a pretty strong moral center.

 

August 3, 1996

Claverie is dead. The whole front of a church was blown up. Pierce is so happy he can hardly stand it. 

The Asset is being deep wiped now and getting put back in cryo in an hour or so. Karpov is pretty pleased with The Asset's work, too. He seems to really want to prove himself and his success with The Asset is ongoing and long term, not just a thing that happened to work in Russia. Pierce is, naturally, a little suspect of anything Russian based. But, The Asset is finally working out.

 

 


	50. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally have a handle on what's going to be happening next! The Winter Soldier in America! I was so stuck on a plot line for this section, but I think I have it now. Less than 20 years left to go y'all.

The Asset 1997, General Vasily Karpov and Alexander Pierce

 

 

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

 

February 10, 1997

The Asset has been thawed for a mission. Karpov had him programmed using the code words. Pierce prefers Karpov to do the triggering. I don't think he can get used to using the Russian. 

The Asset is being sent to kill General Alois Denz. General Denz is leading a rebellion in Sokovia that is getting dangerously close to being successful. If he is removed, the rebellion will fall apart. Pierce believes in the wake of Denz' death, HYDRA will be able to place a man of their own in a leadership role. Keeping Sokovia unbalanced will work in favor of continuing war. And, of course, war benefits HYDRA and weapons sales in the US. 

 

February 12, 1997

General Denz has successfully been killed. The Asset's being hard wiped tonight.

Karpov has expressed his desire to fully retire from an active role in overseeing The Asset. But even more, he wants to retire from being active in HYDRA. He claims he is too old to keep up this pace. He feels he has served well enough and long enough. Pierce doesn't like it, but will most likely allow it. Karpov wouldn't give his full ability to HYDRA if he doesn't want to be here. 

Pierce has asked Karpov to help get The Asset started in a new direction before he can retire. Pierce believes that if he can find the right way to do it, The Asset can be convinced that he is with HYDRA voluntarily and that he wants to serve. He has already drawn up plans for this. Karpov isn't sure it will work, but he is willing to try since he will then be allowed to leave his active duty.

The Asset will be kept out of cryo for the next week while Karpov and Pierce work on this new program. There will be no more hard wipes before the freeze. 

 

May 14, 1997

The Asset has been thawed for a mission. There will be no hard wipe. The target is General Marc Bokungu. He is the Army Chief of Staff and Deputy Prime Minister of Zaire. He's very close to successfully brokering a peaceful surrender in the war with Rwanda and The Congo. Keeping the situation there in unrest is to HYDRA's benefit.

The Asset seems to have retained the programming that he received prior to his last freeze. Karpov says he can go a bit longer awake after missions. As long as he isn't awake too long, he won't break programming. The successful part of Pierce's recent efforts is that The Asset believes that he is a Special Forces soldier. Pierce and Karpov have programmed him to believe that he is with a secret branch of the military that is doing vital work. They have more planned, but think that this is a good start.

 

May 20, 1997

General Bokungo has been killed. The Asset arranged for the death to be suspected as coming from a faction within Zaire's own government. 

The Asset will be awake for two weeks. During this time, he'll be programmed to believe that he volunteered to receive the super soldier serum. He will be convinced that the serum is unstable and that the only way to keep it from killing him is to put him in cryostasis when he isn't on a mission. They'll tell him no one else even survived the serum trial, so he'll be more convinced of his need to be in stasis to stay alive. If he believes he needs the cryo, then he won't need to be wiped before being put in the chamber, he won't have the residual fear because he won't be afraid, he'll be relieved! It will be reinforced that his missions are of vital importance to his government and that he works under secret military operations. The concept is kind of ingenious. If he can believe that he does work for the betterment of his country and the world, then he will be a better asset to HYDRA.

There will be no hard wipe during this time. 

 

October 7, 1997

The Asset has been thawed for new programming. He isn't being hard wiped. 

Pierce and Karpov are going to be working with The Asset for the next two weeks. He has retained the stuff they programmed last time. This period will mostly be a reinforcement of the program they have already started. The Asset will be reminded that he is a Special Forces soldier working for a secret operation within the military. They want him to believe he lost his arm in The War and chose to undergo an experimental super soldier serum trial to allow him to continue in the military. He'll be reminded that the serum is unstable and that cryostasis is the only thing that keeps him alive. He already believes this, but continuing to program it will solidify it in his mind. Without the wipes, he can retain the memories better.

Pierce is looking for someone to rework the electroshock method. He's been talking with a neuro-expert who says the advances in recent years with brain mapping will allow a much better wiping for The Asset. This doctor says they can map The Asset's brain, during electroshock and during memory tests, and use that map to pinpoint the places to apply the electricity to remove only the short term memories and none of the long term ones. If it works, then The Asset can be sent on missions and then have those missions removed without having to remove the previous programming. He wouldn't ever need retraining. He would remember that he is a Special Forces soldier, but not remember the missions themselves. It could have other benefits Pierce says, but he hasn't shared those. 

Karpov continues to petition for retirement. I think Pierce will let him go once he gets a new electroshock system worked out.

 

October 21, 1997

The neuro-expert and Pierce have successfully mapped The Asset's brain. Pierce has commissioned a new system. Instead of a lab bed, there will be a chair. It'll have metal restraints without breakable buckles and straps. There will be a movable head piece like a crown that has thin metal prongs that will make contact with The Asset's head in the right places to send the electricity to the short term memory areas. I've seen the specs, it looks intimidating but also very impressive.

The Asset is being returned to cryo without a hard wipe. He'll be thawed again when the chair is complete.


	51. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 5

The Asset 1998, Alexander Pierce

 

 

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

 

April 24, 1998

The Asset has been thawed for a mission. He is being sent to kill a priest who is making headway in securing a treaty between two factions in Central America. They have been at odds for 5 years now and the arms sales alone are a huge benefit to HYDRA. Pierce wants the possibility of peace to be eliminated. 

Karpov has programmed The Asset using his code words. After the mission, more work will be done with Pierce's project of convincing The Asset that he works here voluntarily. They are building a whole personality for The Asset using this program. 

 

April 27, 1998

The Asset has successfully completed his mission. 

Instead of going back into cryo right away, there is a planned 2 week period of programming. The Asset will be programmed to believe that he is a volunteer for a super soldier serum trial. He's being told he was in a war where he lost his arm; that he volunteered for the serum trial so he could stay in the military and fight for his country. He's being programmed to believe that the serum is unstable and that the only way to keep it from spiraling out of control and killing him is to put him in cryo between missions. He'll be told that the metal arm is a special accommodation made just for him to allow him to fight as a Special Forces soldier. He's already been told most of this already. He seems to still believe it between cryo periods. But the extra programming will keep it embedded until Pierce and Karpov are convinced that it is pretty much permanent.

There is still work to be done on the plans for The Chair. Pierce and the neurosurgeon are confidant it can be done, but the schematics they have come up with so far aren't workable according to the engineer. It's all back to the drawing board for now.

 

May 15, 1998

General Karpov is away buying a farm house and getting everything settled for his upcoming retirement. Pierce is still angry about it, but he has resigned himself. The programming path that Pierce chose has been working well, so he's willing to allow Karpov to go without a fight. 

The Asset is being sent on a mission. He's being programmed for that mission now. He will not be hard wiped even though he's been out of cryo for several weeks. Pierce is still not able to use the code words well, but he feels The Asset will be suitably prepared. The mission is expected to be a simple one. He's planting information that will help further an overturn in government in a Middle Eastern country. The rebel faction is being given the opportunity to "discover" this information that will add to the weakening of the current government.

 

May 25, 1998

While the mission itself was simple and successfully carried out, it has still ended in disaster.

The Asset's arm has been destroyed. He managed to get it run over by a truck. The forearm is crushed and partially dislocated at the elbow joint. The shoulder has pulled out of socket as well. The strength of the dislocation tore the clavicle and scapula out of alignment. It's a huge mess. Pierce is extremely angry. He's had someone working on a replacement, but it isn't ready yet.

The accident happened while still in the Middle East. The team had to drug The Asset nearly insensible to keep him calm enough to travel from there back to Washington. The amount of heroin involved was staggering. Pierce is so mad, he has had the heroin discontinued so that The Asset can be left in pain. For the first day he was back, The Asset screamed and thrashed in his cage. He was like a mad man. After a few hours, he started shaking and vomiting and crying. Pierce said it was heroin withdrawal and that he deserved to suffer through it. He has a punishment plan for the next few days.

The asset was stripped and beaten. He spent 2 days hanging from a hook by his flesh arm and being whipped every other hour. The beatings were very damaging and Pierce had them being repeated before the healing was complete. He was still having heroin withdrawal for part of that; so the floor had to be hosed down for not just the blood, but the vomit. Then for 2 days, he was strapped down to the lab bed and his feet were beaten bloody, again and again. Finally, for 2 days, Pierce had him electrocuted. He was chained to the wall and the guards were allowed to tase him as much and as often as they wanted. Some of them are pretty sadistic.

The Asset is going back into cryofreeze with his arm and shoulder left a mess. Pierce says Karpov can deal with it when he comes back from arranging his farm life. Pierce hopes the new arm will be ready soon. The Asset being out of commission is very inconvenient. 

 

June 28, 1998

When Karpov came back from his farm buying, he was livid with Pierce. He says he expected Pierce to be better about how he treats a machine that he wants to run perfectly. Purposefully wrecking the machine doesn't make it work better. I'm sure the rumors about Karpov experimenting on The Asset and administering his own vicious punishments are true though. So Karpov is being kind of a hypocrite here.

Pierce's engineer has come to remove the broken arm. The Asset has been thawed. The surgery is expected to take just a couple of hours. The arm will be taken off completely. The scapula and clavicle will be set to heal properly.

 

June 29, 1998

The engineer says that the broken scapula and clavicle can't be repaired. The bones are in too many pieces. The metal pins that had held them securely before can't be replaced because there isn't enough stable bone to screw them to. He recommends replacing the bones themselves. He says he has to finish making the new arm first. He wants to replace the bones and install the arm at the same time.

Pierce's neurosurgeon will come to assist in that surgery. When the arm is reinstalled, new chips will also be put in. The advances in technology make the new microchips much smaller and able to hold and send much more information. The neurosurgeon says the new chips will allow The Asset to feel pressure, temperature, and texture with his arm. 

Karpov insisted on a decently hard wipe. He believes the new programming is strong enough to hold through it. But he doesn't want The Asset remembering the punishment. He says it will just make him inclined to be wary of his handlers and less likely to behave correctly. After that, he'll be back in cryo until the new arm is finished. 

 


	52. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 6

The Asset 1998, Alexander Pierce

 

 

Ideal Federal Savings Bank  
HYDRA Facility  
Washington DC

 

December 12, 1998

Pierce's engineer has completed the new arm. He's brought replacement parts for The Asset's damaged shoulder. The surgery is going to be very long and involved. The neurosurgeon is also here with new microchips and wiring to integrate the new arm with The Asset's brain. Everything should work much better and process much faster with these upgrades.

Karpov is staying through the arm replacement and then he'll be leaving permanently. Pierce seems glad to see him go now. Their differences in approach and methods have been a real straining point lately.

 

December 15, 1998

The arm is installed.

The engineer brought in an artificial scapula and an artificial clavicle to replace the broken ones and form the basis for the upgraded shoulder. The new ones are made of the same metal as the ball and socket joint and the "bone" inside the arm. Due to the added weight, four ribs on the front and back of the left side of the ribcage were removed and also replaced with metal ones. Strips of metal were also screwed into the sternum to anchor the front of the ribs. Squares of metal were added to the vertebrae where the ribs join them in the back. Due to the amount of skin and connective tissue lost in the procedure, the metal plating over the shoulder now comes close to the neck and over the clavicle and scapula areas on the front and back of the shoulder. 

The neurosurgeon inserted electrodes to the inside of the shoulder plating to send better signals to the new microchips in the brain. The removal of the old chips and the placement of the new ones was a messy business. Without the accelerated healing, no one could come through that with their brain intact. The old chips were installed in such a way as to not really allow for removal. The brain had grown to the chips and closed around them completely. Bits had to be removed with the chips because the brain matter just couldn't be separated. The new processors have a special coating that allows them to become surrounded by the healed brain but will not let the tissue itself adhere to the metal and plastic.

The Asset is to be kept as deeply sedated as possible for 72 hours. Cryo slows healing, so he can't be frozen. But he also can't be allowed to move or even think until his brain is finished healing. 

 

December 20, 1998

The Asset is healed and the arm and microchips function perfectly.

Karpov has gone. Pierce wouldn't allow any sort of celebration for his retirement. He says it would call too much attention to frivolities and take the focus off the project. He really doesn't like Karpov.

The Asset is going back into cryo. 

 

January 10, 1999

The Asset has been thawed for a mission. The red book is gone. Karpov took it with him when he left and no one even noticed. Pierce has never been more angry. He wasn't that good with the trigger words, but at least he had them to use. Now, the words are gone. Apparently, there is no copy of them anywhere except in the book. The whole base has been ripped apart searching for the book or a file with the words in it. They've been redacted in every place they're mentioned. 

Karpov's location is secret. Even Pierce doesn't know where he's retired to. This is the ultimate insult from Karpov to Pierce. Programming The Asset will be more difficult, but not impossible. The code words were to bypass the need for conditioning, so for now we'll just go back to conditioning.

The new machine for conditioning and programming is expected to be finished in a month or so. Due to the missing code words The Asset is being returned to cryo and someone else is being sent on this mission.

 

 

 

 


	53. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 7

April 1999

The Asset just returned from a mission. He is high as a kite. He was shot 4 times! The team shot him up with heroin to take the edge off for the trip back. The bullets have been removed, but he is still flying. It's kind of hilarious.

Before the mission, there was more brain mapping. When The Chair arrives, the neurologist will be able to use smaller pulses to trigger places in his brain to help him remember specific things. And then there will be more intense sessions to erase stuff that he doesn't need. 

He's back in cryo tonight.

 

May 1999

The Asset seems to get hurt a lot lately. He fell from a roof and broke his leg in like 4 places. He's flying on the heroin again. Pierce doesn't mind and the team gets a kick out of it, so it's fine I guess. He hasn't failed a mission in a while and he seems to like the heroin, so it's almost like a reward as much as a pain reliever.

He's going back into cryo.

 

August 1999

The neurologist did some more brain scans. The Chair is almost ready. I guess the scans are helping to calibrate the machine.

Pierce took The Asset to a HYDRA gathering with some bigwigs. Senators and such. Rumor is, The Asset obeyed perfectly. He did a demonstration of his shooting skills and fought some cage fighter to the death. Everyone was extremely impressed. 

Pierce made some "deals" with a few guys to allow The Asset to commit a few assassinations in return for a few political favors.

I guess he's the best party trick ever.

Unfortunately, Pierce allowed him to be fed solid food while he was there. He hasn't had actual food in years. His intestines and stomach were not in any condition to digest anything. He spent hours after they got back puking. And then most of the rest of the night alternately sitting on and hugging his bucket. Pierce had already gone home, so he didn't have to deal with it. But he'll be getting a very detailed report with a strong recommendation not to do that again.

The Asset is back in cryo again.

 

October 1999

The Chair is here. The Asset has been in it once already. The neurologist clamped the crown on and zapped a few places and Pierce went through the whole volunteer-to-save-your-country spiel again. The new system should make this get saved into long-term memory.

While he was strapped to The Chair, he underwent a session with the engineer too. The maintenance on the arm isn't too bad. The Chair will also be the place he gets his PICC feedings from now on.

There was no mission this time, so he'll just go through a few more stretches of programming and then back into cryo.

 


	54. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late. I promised it nearly a week ago. In my defense, I have some sort of post-con plague. I am still not well and so writing is not happening. I tried to polish this up and get it published to tide you guys over. PLEASE let me know if it is sub par and needs more work. I can revise it some if I need to. I am working on the next chapter now.

January 2000

The Chair is amazing. There were some adjustments made to the headpiece, but it is working so well! Pierce is thrilled. 

To test the effectiveness, The Asset has been sent on several non-critical missions. Planting evidence and stealing files and threatening one senator who was pissing Pierce off. Before each mission, he was given the details and parameters using the pinpoint short-term memory jolts. After each mission, the more extreme memory removal shocks were used. After those shock sessions, he was completely unaware of the missions he had just performed. He was not a blank slate per se, he had the memories from before the missions still intact.

The Asset seems to have completely incorporated Pierce's life profile. He is unaware of his long life, he is unaware of his time in Russia, he is unaware of anything before his military service that Pierce has implanted. He willingly goes into the cryo chamber.

 

May 2000

Pierce has brought back the neurosurgeon to work with The Asset. Brain scans have been taken and the surgeon has shown Pierce which parts of the brain control different types of memory. Pierce wants to be able to remove short term memory himself. He wants to be able to utilize The Asset for certain things without worrying about the long term effects involved and without the need for an outside helper. 

To cut down on the screaming, a new bite guard has been given to The Asset. It isn't enough to stop the screaming, but the shock holds his jaw tighter on this guard and so the noise level is more limited. The technicians can be in the room without cringing at least

The Chair is having one drawback. When The Asset is placed in The Chair, he is docile enough, but as soon as the restraints are being engaged, he becomes very agitated. He borders on a violent reaction. It seems as though his body has an involuntary reaction. Maybe some kind of muscle memory of the shock therapy. No one knows for sure. But that is the theory of the neurosurgeon.

As a result, guards are now stationed in the room when The Asset is scheduled for The Chair. As a precautionary measure.

 

August 2000

The Asset has been sent on an assassination mission and returned successfully. The handlers have had a bit of fun at his expense.

They've been talking since the mission where he was injured. Apparently, The Asset on drugs is entertaining. So, they gave him heroin after the assassination. They told him it was a reward for a successful mission. But it was just so they could laugh at him high.

Pierce was angry at first but decided it didn't actually do any harm. He used The Chair to wipe the memory and the incident was forgiven and forgotten. It will probably happen again.

Pierce has grudgingly admitted that the handlers need some entertainment and relief due to the boring aspect of their mission role. The Asset doesn't ever require their assistance for anything except transportation and radio control.

The Asset is back in cryo.

 

October 2000

Another successful mission.

This time there was tacit permission for the handlers to "play" after return. Due to the pain relieving aspect of heroin, they were allowed a slight torture session. Once The Asset was high enough to be virtually out of his mind, they tased him and whipped him. He was given time to recover from his wounds and then tased and whipped again. The handlers thought it was funny and egged each other on to do more damage each successive time. After it was over, The Asset healed completely and was put in The Chair.

It's a little strange that he can be hurt like that and then an hour later have no memory of it whatsoever. He went straight to the same handlers who hurt him and let them redress him and put him into cryo like nothing had ever happened.

 


	55. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know progress is SLOW now. I am very sorry for that. BUT, I have finally finished outlining the rest of the story! I know how many chapters are left. I have a general idea of what happens in each one. I am still struggling with the actual writing, but I am not stopping! I am just slow now :(
> 
> See the new chapter total in the descript above? I have a plan!! I have an end!! I will get there!!

March 2001

Pierce has had new brain scans taken, he is now convinced that The Chair is working well. The Asset is still receiving the drug cocktail that makes him pliant and receptive. And he is still going to receive a more thorough wipe before going into cryo, but the pinpoint shocks that help with selective memory are making Pierce happy.

Strapping The Asset into The Chair makes the administration of his drugs easier. It makes giving him his nutritional supplement easier. The Crown makes the electroshock easier. And the difference in the way The Crown works makes programming and memory manipulation easier. All around, The Chair has been a brilliant addition to The Asset's maintenance.

The Asset has been thawed a couple of times in the past few months. He was sent to the former Camp Lehigh for training with a new group of handlers. They are part of SHILED's elite enforcement group and will be working with The Asset from now on as a dedicated task force. He's been trained to accept orders from them in the field if circumstances change that he can not extrapolate new next steps for. They have been trained to load and reload his preferred weapons and keep them ready for use whenever The Asset needs to swap one out.

The Asset successfully assassinated 3 politicians during his second wake period. The task force and The Asset worked together smoothly. One of those assassinations resulted in an overthrow of government which has made Pierce and HYDRA very happy.

Pierce's convincing The Asset that he is a special forces type soldier is still working. The Asset knows that he is a super soldier, and believes the serum is unstable so he has to go in cryo to keep it from killing him painfully. He believes that cryo stabilizes it and stops terrible things from happening to him. These beliefs have made returning him to cryo after missions so much better. He goes willingly and never has to be coerced or forced.

In keeping with this special type of soldier story, Pierce has seen fit to institute new rules for The Asset when he awake and on base.

 

The Asset is:

not allowed to look people in the eye

not allowed to speak unless told to repeat orders

not allowed to question, not only orders but anything he is told

not allowed to touch anyone except to kill or subdue on a mission

and to remain at military parade rest at all times unless otherwise instructed

The rules are really just a way for Pierce to feel superior and make The Asset feel less human and degraded. Not sure if feeling that way is going to be helpful, but so far it certainly isn't hurting.

 

August 2001 

Pierce took The Asset to a HYDRA event last week. The members of HYDRA who do not work with or see The Asset are always glad of a chance to meet him and observe him. Pierce especially likes to have The Asset completely docile and subservient during these meetings. Last week, The Asset was made to kneel beside Pierce during the dinner portion and Pierce hand fed him! Like a dog begging for scraps. Everyone thought it was great fun. But they didn't have to deal with the aftermath. The Asset is not equipped to deal with solid foods. After returning to base, The Asset spent an hour vomiting constantly. And before returning him to cryo, we had to do a complete gastro cleanse. No one wants to do that! It is one of the reasons we keep the PICC line.

Since the implementation of The Chair and the new memory manipulation programs, The Asset is more difficult about receiving orders. He seems to be unable to retain a loyalty to more than one handler from session to session. So, Pierce has appointed himself sole handler. The Asset will only receive orders from Pierce from now on. As long as The Asset sees and hears Pierce give orders to the task force team, he has no issue obeying what they tell him.

This obedience has allowed them to have a lot of fun at his expense. As long as the mission is not hampered or interfered with, Pierce does not mind if the task force has their own fun. So The Asset is basically tortured after every outing. He is put back into cryo the next day, so there isn't a lot of time allotted for their playing, but they enjoy the time they have. Pierce likes to observe. He's set aside a space for them that is next to a room with fishbowl windows. He can watch while he works.

 

November 2001

The Asset's latest mission involved killing the immediate family of a political enemy of Stern's. Stern bartered with Pierce to send The Asset to convince the man to change his stance against Stern. The enemy himself is too prominent to take out without an invasive investigation. Pierce is more inventive than Stern. Instead of an assassination that would make headlines, Pierce arranged for the man to witness the slow and painful killing of his wife and children. The Asset seemed resistant to start when he was instructed to move on to the children, but a few hits with the shock batons and he fell into line. 

 


	56. Artifacts for The Winter Soldier Files part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting a picture this chapter that is marked by the person who took it. I found it on google. I am posting it because it is EXACTLY the picture I wish I had of my own. But I am in no way implying that it belongs to me. I am just using it to illustrate a plot point.  
> If it becomes necessary, I will delete the marked photo. I have a couple of much less awesome ones I can replace it with.

artificial ribs

artificial scapula and clavicle

inside the new arm, under the plating

fourth arm

more shoulder plates

The Chair


	57. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 10

April 2002

The Asset has returned from a successful mission. He was sent to retrieve information from a target. The target was assigned to be punished through torture before being allowed to die. The Asset spent 6 hours conducting the torture interrogation. He extracted all of the information Pierce wanted and caused an extreme amount of pain, which fulfilled Pierce's secondary goal.

The Chair continues to be a valuable contribution to The Asset's maintenance. The drug cocktail perfected by HYDRA in Russia still works very well. Combined with the electroshock, the cocktail keeps The Asset mostly docile and completely compliant. The construction of the restraints in the Chair makes any struggling useless. 

 

May 2002

The Asset has completed another mission. He infiltrated the base of a rebellious militant group and eliminated every member of the cell. Unfortunately, there was a shoot-out that resulted in The Asset taking 8 bullets. The Strike Team removed the bullets on-site. The Asset was healed before they made it back to DC. 

When they got back, The Asset was given a large quantity of heroin and underwent a torture session for entertainment. The Strike Team enjoys the opportunity to immobilize The Asset and use whips, tasers, and cold water against him. The room set aside for these sessions has fishbowl windows and Pierce is always in attendance to observe.

The Asset continues to be expected to follow the rules Pierce has set down:

not allowed to look people in the eye

not allowed to speak unless told to repeat orders

not allowed to question, not only orders but anything he is told

not allowed to touch anyone except to kill or subdue on a mission

and to remain at military parade rest at all times unless otherwise instructed

 

June 2002

The Asset has been awake since early April. This month Pierce has taken The Asset to 3 separate parties. Each time they have returned, The Asset has been violently ill. We all wish Pierce would stop feeding him solid foods. His system is just not able to digest anything. The cryo disrupts the ability of the muscles to process foods, but the PICC also keeps his stomach shrunk and his intestines unused. The aggravation of dealing with a sick Asset is more than Pierce's momentary entertainment is worth.

The Asset has shown that he responds better if he is given orders from only one person. He views Pierce as his handler, so Pierce is the only one who assigns mission parameters now. The Strike Team works well with The Asset in the field. But The Asset is able to make tactical decisions and changes of his own during the course of a mission if he has been given leeway and careful instruction from his perceived head handler. Assigning one of The Strike Team as a secondary, lesser handler seems to work okay too. Rumlow is currently the lead of The Strike Team, and The Asset allows Rumlow to suggest actions when a field decision is needed. The Asset's tactical experience is greater than Rumlow's, so he decides for himself, but he listens to Rumlow's advice.

A new protocol has been put in place for times when The Asset disobeys or resists. He only does that when he is awake too long, but Pierce wants him more active, so he will be awake long enough for this to happen in the future.

If he refuses an order, The Asset is confined to an empty concrete room in the dark with no clothing. He is strung up from the ceiling by chains. The temperature is lowered close to freezing. He has to stay there for 3 days. Loud noise is filtered in 24 hours a day while he is in there. He isn't allowed to sleep at all. Every day someone goes in and uses a whip on him. He is beaten bloody from his neck to his heels. He is always healed by the following day, so the whippings aren't really cumulative. After 3 days, he is given something to wear and moved to a regular room in the bank. In this room, he is allowed light during the day and a flat pallet on the floor where he can sleep until his next mission is finished and he can be placed in cryo.

If he fails in following an order or fails in a mission he is confined to the concrete room for 3 days, naked, in the dark, in the cold. But he isn't deprived sleep or beaten.

If he fights against his handler or his team, he is subjected to the same punishment as if he refuses an order. But instead of hanging by a chain, he is made to lie on a wooden bench over the drain in the floor. He is cuffed to the bench with metal restraints. He is whipped each day and then near boiling water is poured over his back. This continues for the standard 3 days.

 

July 2002

The Asset has begun to show signs of resisting the conditioning and he seems to remember more from day to day than he should. He has been awake too long. He has been through a 3 days punishment session. Today, he will undergo a thorough cleanse cycle and then be returned to cryo.


	58. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 11

June 2003

The Asset has been awake for a mission. He has blown up a Federal building while framing an Islamic group. The continued aggravation of relations between the US and the Middle East is keeping Pierce happy with the monetary war machine. The more afraid Americans are of Islamic terrorists, the more money pours into the war effort and the more kickbacks line HYDRA's accounts. 

The Asset is still being forced to follow Pierce's "new" rules. They aren't really new any longer, but The Asset is still new to using them. He remembers them from wake period to wake period though. He is resistant to orders nearly every time he is awake. The Chair works perfectly, but it has to be used often to be effective. The drug cocktail makes him susceptible to the programming, but it isn't enough to keep him in line. Pierce may never stop being angry at the loss of the book with the trigger words that Karpov took with him.

 

September 2003

The Asset has been sent on an assassination mission. This file has just come into my keeping. A good deal of the information seems to be missing or redacted. How The Asset is managed when so much is unknown is a mystery.

Observations on the current system of using The Asset:

remove from cryo  
The Asset is always very groggy  
he is naked from cryosleep  
he is immediately taken to the concrete room  
there he is hosed down with cold water to encourage alertness  
he is then left on the floor to finish waking  
after about half hour passes, he is forced to kneel for inspection  
after, he is removed from the concrete room to The Chair room  
since he can be volatile, there are always armed guards present for the electroshock  
on the way to the shock session, he is clothed in basic scrubs  
he is strapped to The Chair and left damp to heighten the electricity  
he is restrained and provided with a bite guard  
if there is resistance, the armed guards strike The Asset with their gun butts, their shock sticks, or their fists  
an IV is inserted to administer the drug cocktail  
the shock therapy is applied  
the PICC line is utilized to fortify The Asset and a saline drip provides hydration  
when he is fully functional he is unstrapped  
if the mission is immediate, he is clothed in tac gear  
then given the mission description and orders  
weapons are supplied  
he is moved to the van  
since he can be volatile, the accompanying strike team is always armed  
he is kept partially restrained in the van  
upon arrival, his weapons are strapped on  
depending on the mission, uppers/speed may be injected to get him "hyped"  
he is never sent alone into mission situations  
the armed strike team keeps weapons trained nearThe Asset  
when the mission is completed, he is returned to the van  
there, his weapons are taken away  
he is partially restained in the van for the return to base  
if uppers have been used, then downers may be injected to get him sedate after mission  
the team returns to base  
The Asset is taken to the concrete room  
his tac gear is removed  
he is hosed down for cleanliness  
basic scrubs are provided  
The Asset is then taken to The Chair room  
he is strapped to The Chair  
if he is volatile or violent, the guards use their gun butts, shock sticks, or fists to contain him  
he is thoroughly debriefed on his mission  
any repairs to the arm, or calibrations needed, are done  
the bite guard is provided  
electricity is applied  
The Asset is stripped  
and returned to cryo

This mission was a success. The Asset is lauded as never missing his shot. The mission notes seem to indicate that this is factual. Without more complete records available, there is no way to verify for sure.

 


	59. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 12

July 2004

The Asset has been waked for a HYDRA meeting. Pierce needs to allow other HYDRA higher-ups access to The Asset occasionally in order to appease their curiosity and questions on the justification of funds allocated to maintain him.

The Asset was returned from the meeting ill. He had been provided with solid foods. According to the records, this has happened before. Pierce seems to be well aware that The Asset is ill-suited for solid foods and always becomes ill as a result of consumption. The Asset spent several hours in the concrete room violently rejecting his meal. He was hosed down afterward. His intestinal tract was cleansed prior to returning to cryo.

 

October 2004

The Asset was sent undercover into a nightclub for a covert assassination. Usually, his missions are allowed to be seen as a public and intentional action. This subject needed to be removed, but could not be seen as having been a victim.

The Asset injected the target with a lethal dose of heroin in a back room of the club. He purposefully made enough noise leaving to attract attention and the body was quickly discovered. The medical examiner determined the cause of death was an accidental overdose. This fits perfectly with HYDRA's plan.

There had been some concern that the mission would be a problem. Due to the covert nature of infiltrating the nightclub successfully, The Asset had to be sent in without the task force. He hadn't been on a mission without their back-up in quite a while. HOwever, the use of The Chair is working wonderfully in making The Asset pliable and more reliable.

The Asset was given to the task force for entertainment for nearly a week. Each day he was given heroin to heighten his experience. He was beaten and shocked and tortured daily. He was then put in The Chair and the memory of the torture was removed so that he could be fresh for the next day's session. Pierce made sure he was present each day. Usually, he is not on site this much.

Before returning to cryo, The Asset was allowed to experience the effects of heroin withdrawal. The Chair was not used before he was put into cryo. He will remember the withdrawal when he wakes.

 

December 2004

Although the missions themselves are being successful, The Asset himself continues to be unpredictable. Some missions he is perfectly behaved and pliant; others he is violent and defiant. This mission, he killed the target with one shot. He never wavered. Until after the mission was complete. He fought the task force when they tried to get him to the van. He fought them while in the van. He fought the guards who brought him back into the base. He had to be tranquilized to get him into The Chair. He broke arms and jaws of task force members. He killed two guards. He killed a technician before the sedative took effect.

There is no pattern. There is no way to know when he will snap and fight. Sometimes he is completely cooperative. And then without warning, he is volatile and explosive. Pierce has instructed that the amperage be upped in The Chair and that the drug cocktail levels be increased. The neurosurgeon has been consulted. She theorizes that the serum's healing factor has caught up with the levels of manipulation being used. If his brain is healing the damage done by The Chair, that would explain his behavior. His compliance relies on his programming. Any healing between sessions would allow the programming to fade. And if the amperage isn't enough to overcome that healing, then the new programming wouldn't take or hold.

A stronger than usual wipe will be given and then The Asset will be returned to cryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm worried that the quality of this work is lowering. Please forgive me if that is the case. I probably should have figured out a way to end this before America. I am having a harder time thinking of things to do with him here. I know the ending, but the last part of this journey is tough.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone still reading. I appreciate you!


	60. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! [ Melarissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa) is translating this series into Russian!  
> [Проект "Зимний Солдат"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/857592)

February 2005

The Asset has been in weapons training for two days. He is being brought up to date on firearms and incendiary devices. He'll then be building his own bomb to plant inside the compound of his next target. The Asset's learning curve is off the chart. He is able to use each weapon after being shown once. He can disassemble and reassemble each one in near record time on the first try after being shown just once. Usually, those of us in the base only see him during and after mission prep. But several of us were allowed to follow and watch while The Asset was training. It is certainly a sight to behold. The Asset is a perfect weapon and a consummate killing machine.

 

May 2005

The Asset's mission was a long distance sniper rifle assassination. The mission was performed successfully. The Asset's position was perfect and the conditions were ideal. He made the shot at 2510 yards. It would set a new world record if it were allowed to be publicized. The Asset's handler was rewarded for an excellent job done.

 

September 2005

The Asset spent nearly all of August in the Middle East. His task force is part of an ongoing effort to keep the area in civil unrest. HYDRA benefits greatly from the continued war in Iraq. There is a lot of money to be made in keeping America involved. The Asset was instrumental in several staged bombings and a few discreet placements of information. 

After so long in the field, The Asset was troublesome when he was returned to base. Although he performed well, he came back agitated and restless. His mutterings didn't seem to include references to resurfacing memories, but he rambled non-stop about his mission and his role within HYDRA. Pierce thinks that The Asset repeating that he's a valuable resource in the betterment of the world is perfectly fine. But the task force and the others who had to listen to him for hours on end don't necessarily agree.

Since the mission was so long, the task force was given the opportunity to relieve some tension through The Asset. It was a three-day long torture party. The men get entertainment and experience while doing it, so it serves more than one purpose. Testing The Asset's physical boundaries could also be considered a benefit. And, of course, Pierce seems to really like watching. He performs his own torture sessions sometimes, but they are a lot more clinical and methodical. The task force just really like to blow off some steam.

 


	61. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 14

February 2006

The Asset has a new mission. He is being sent to Samarra where he is to enter unseen and unknown. The goal is to set off a bomb in a temple there. This will work toward furthering instability in Iraq, and throughout the Middle East. Any resulting deaths are not of importance and will be considered collateral damages. The truly important focus of this mission is the destruction of a holy site to stir dissension between the Shia and the Sunni. The Asset is to make sure there is no evidence to link suspicion to any non-Iraqi origin.

 

March 2006

The Asset's mission in the Middle East was successful. A mosque was destroyed and reprisal was immediate. There were no deaths reported as having occurred in the bombing itself, however, hundreds of others have already been killed in the resulting Shia-Sunni violence. The war in Iraq is expected to continue for a long time. HYDRA will benefit greatly from this prolonged conflict. Pierce's contacts with weapons manufacturers will result in boosted revenue as millions of dollars worth of weaponry is channeled secretly into the hands of radical religious sects.

The Asset has been returned to cryo.

 

July 2006

The Asset has been thawed for a mission. He has been sent to Mumbai to be part of a joint effort bombing their suburban railway. The terrorists who have been planning the attack aren't aware that HYDRA is infiltrating their attempt in order to ensure its success. HYDRA has been feeding better bomb-building plans to them for months. The Asset will be undercover to help assemble the bombs and choose appropriate placement for maximum effect. 

 

late July 2006

The Asset was successful in his infiltration of the terrorist group in Mumbai. The bombs were assembled to his specifications and were placed where he recommended. As a result, over 200 people were killed and more than 700 others injured. The disruption of the suburban railway system and the hunt for the terrorists is causing a wonderful upset in the government. HYDRA is pleased. SHIELD has been called in to help clear, sort, and organize the debris for evidence. Bringing SHIELD onto a global level is a major goal for HYDRA. This is the first time they have been utilized in this way.

Pierce's current objective is to further SHIELD's importance in the world. With HYDRA working from within SHIELD, it is vital that SHIELD is viewed as necessary. It is crucial to HYDRA's success to make SHIELD appear essential to the political machinations of the world. SHIELD is already able to operate inside the USA with impunity. So, Pierce is lobbying for a position on The World Security Council to manipulate SHIELD into being a more global reaching institution.

 

 


	62. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, yes, this story is kinda killing my soul.
> 
> I started it with the best of intentions and so much hope and motivation. But it has been so painful to write. Putting myself into the HYDRA headspace over and over again is so draining and depressing.
> 
> This is almost finished. And it will BE finished. I hatehatehate when I am following or reading a fic and the author leaves it incomplete. So, I will NOT be doing that to you guys. I LOVE YOU. The fact that anyone has followed this and read it is so flattering and humbling. I appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> But, I will be so glad when I am done writing this. I plan to get out a chapter a week until it's done. Two of the planned chapters are picture chapters, so I think I have 8 more to write. That will bring this part of the story close to one year to complete.
> 
> There is still the fifth story to finish. It is even harder on me to write than this one has been. I will finish it. But, honestly? I may need a break for a couple months between ending this one and picking that one back up.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and your continued patronage. It really, really means a lot.

March 2007

The Asset has been waked for a mission. 

The assassination was accomplished, but somehow the target's security team spotted one of the task force. The Asset was forced to eliminate the entire group of bodyguards to cover their tracks. And so, The Asset has returned from his mission damaged. He's been shot multiple times and his right should is dislocated. I know the task force can reset a shoulder. There's no good reason to have left The Asset like this before bringing him back. Probably, they just wanted him in pain. He'll need surgery to remove the bullets. It is so much easier when the shots are through-and-through. He's already half healed around the slugs inside him.

The Asset was been given to the task force for entertainment prior to being repaired. They've given him quite a lot of additional damage. Although, they did the surgeon a favor by digging the bullets out themselves. The shoulder, on the other hand, partially healed while out of joint. The surgeon had to cut the tendons and muscles to reset the bone. It will heal fine, but it was inconvenient.

The Asset is returning to cryo.

 

September 2007

The Asset has been waked for a mission. He will be sent to surveil the target for 3 weeks prior to the actual kill. There is hope that the target's associates can be identified before he dies.

Prior to the start of that mission, some changes have been made in The Asset's drug regimen. Actually, the whole thing has been overhauled. Due to renewed research into control and enhancement drugs, a specialist has been brought in to make a new "perfect" cocktail.

The new stuff for making him compliant and susceptible is a combination of zolpidem, methyl chloride, ethanol, and an experimental agent called ophentonyl. Using these together makes the subject extremely open to manipulation. The Asset's healing factor will make it necessary to use the cocktail during each wake cycle but will make him much less likely to go off-program.

The other cocktail is to make him work better while on the mission. The drugs used are dextroamphetamine, valproic acid and a mix of steroids. These will make him hit harder, move faster, increase his reflexes, eliminate any anxiety, and maximize his metabolic dominance. He'll be a quicker, sleeker, more deadly weapon all around. Again, because of his healing speed, it will need to be administered at each mission. It's likely that he'll experience some withdrawal effects when he comes out of cryo. Or before he goes into cryo if he's awake for a day or so post-mission. Intense headaches will probably be the worst of it though.

 

October 2007

The Asset has returned from a successful mission. During this wake cycle, the new drug cocktails seem to have worked excellently. He stayed on mission and never wavered from his focus. The task force administered the metabolic regimen twice each day. The Asset cooperatively swallowed the pills and worked at top levels of functionality. The scientific team and Pierce are very happy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new compliance cocktail is inspired by Iron Man Noir.  
> The new metabolic boost cocktail is inspired by the tv show Nikita.


	63. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 16

January 2008

The Asset has been removed from cryo to perform a mission. This mission is not expected to result in any actual fatalities, although collateral damages are acceptable. The target is a casino owner who owes a significant favor to Pierce and has refused to cooperate.

The Asset will be torching the casino.

 

February 2008

The Asset's casino target suffered losses near $100 million and is very receptive to repaying HYDRA the favor owed.

Without explanation, the red star has been returned to The Asset's metal arm. Maybe we'll find out why later...

 

March 2008

The Asset has been sent to plant evidence of involvement in a prostitution ring in the offices of the Governor of New York. The Governor has repeatedly refused to comply with HYDRA's efforts to infiltrate at this political level. A new Governor will be installed who is more amenable to HYDRA. The current Lieutenant Governor is already in Pierce's pocket.


	64. Artifacts for The Winter Soldier Files part 8

out of cryo, pre chair

The Chair

on mission

post mission

adding back the star


	65. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is late these last couple weeks. My kids are out of school for holidays, I've had to visit family, my one kid has us neck deep in financial paperwork and essays due to his being a senior in high school. He has so many deadlines right now because he got an early acceptance and UGH he sucks at essays,  
> Anyway, sorry for the delays, I'm getting it done :)

 April 2009

The Asset is awake for a mission. The new drug cocktail is being used. It works well and we have every confidence it will continue to do so, but even this one is not perfect. The healing factor and the enhanced metabolic rate of The Asset simply process the drugs too quickly and too efficiently to be anything but sufficient instead of proficient. Some missions The Asset complies better than others. We have no way of predicting which times the drugs and conditioning are going to be enough and which times they are going to allow too much bleed-through of The Asset's base self. 

This mission is taking The Asset to the Middle East to remove an Iranian nuclear engineer. He will be escorted and assisted by a standard strike team.

later April 2009

The Asset successfully assassinated the nuclear engineer, but the mission came close to failure. The engineer had a well-trained escort. Possibly one of The Red Room Academy defectors. The engineer was well guarded and The Asset missed three different opportunities due to the engineer's protector. The Asset was finally able to kill the engineer, but only after tracking them into Ukraine. The Asset shot out their tires and the car went over a cliff near Odessa, however, they both survived the wreck. The Asset ended up shooting the engineer through the guard. A fantastic shot and the engineer was confirmed dead, but the guard still escaped.

Since the mission took four days longer than The Asset was alotted, and The Asset left a living witness, the strike team will be allowed a week to administer punishment.

 

August 2009

The Asset was removed from cryo for a mission, but it didn't end up happening and he was sent back to sleep.

Tony Stark returned from 3 months in captivity, alive. He immediately closed the weapons department at Stark Industries. Pierce thought he would have to be taken out to keep Stane delivering weapons to SHIELD and the US military, but Stane insists that Stark can be brought back under control.

 

October 2009

The Asset has been unthawed for a mission. Stane has been unable to get the weapons division at Stark Industries open again. Pierce is tired of dealing with him. The Asset will remove Stane and Stark will be voted out of the Board and Senator Stern will step in and help an appropriate board member move to CEO.

later October 2009

That all went to hell. Before The Asset could get a complete plan of action underway, Stane was killed in a freak accident en route to an unplanned vacation. The Asset had a confusing story about a giant robot and Iron Man and Stane that made no sense. But, Stane is confirmed dead by SHIELD and Tony Stark has come out as Iron Man. It's a brave new world.

 


	66. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 18

April 2010

Senator Stern is exerting all of his power against Pierce. There was a Senate hearing for Tony Stark about the Iron Man suit. It did not go in Stern's favor. Stern is humiliated and angry beyond words. He has succeeded in getting Pierce to wake up The Asset. But whether a mission results is still up in the air.

Stern wants The Asset to assassinate Stark. Pierce continues to hold out hope that Stark will reopen weapons production. Stern has argued that since Pierce didn't attend the hearing, he really has no idea how far Stark is from ever making weapons for the government again. We'll all be watching CSPAN tonight to find out what really happened with Stark and the Senate.

In the meantime, The Asset is being prepped as if he had a mission. The new drug regimen is working well. The Asset is studying all we have available about Stark right now. Although we have access to all of SHIELD's records, a lot seems to be missing or redacted from Stark's files. Things that shouldn't be missing or redacted. There is some concern that someone within SHIELD has edited the information. 

 

May 2010

The Asset was returned to cryo this morning without being sent to kill Stark. 

Stern has been appeased for the moment due to a project that Pierce discussed with him. There is something called Insight coming down the line. We only have rumors, Pierce isn't sharing with us, but it seems like Insight will be able to target exactly who represents a threat against HYDRA. If HYDRA knew everyone who was a threat, then The Asset could take them all out.

No one has figured out who altered Stark's files in SHIELD yet. There is a major task force assigned to it. It's like a reverse mole hunt. Instead of a mole against SHIELD within SHIELD, there is a mole against HYDRA within SHIELD.

 

August 2010

The Asset is awake again. He is being sent to assassinate the leader of a group in the Middle East that is intercepting HYDRA weapon shipments. Pierce thought he had all of that handled and then shipments started to go missing again. There aren't that many Stark weapons left to send. Pierce is really relying on HYDRA controlled groups getting those weapons.

 

September 2010

The Asset has returned from 2 weeks in the Middle East. The mission was a red herring. The Asset succeeded in his part. He killed the leader of the group Pierce believed had the weapons. But they didn't have the weapons. The entire shipment was actually destroyed by Iron Man. Pierce may be regretting not letting Stern have him killed now.

Pierce's anger was taken out on The Asset. Pierce was so mad in fact, that he participated in the torture instead of just watching. He seemed to particularly like making The Asset feel weak. Instead of using tools on him, Pierce mostly hit him with his own fists and open hands. The Asset, of course, is programmed not to react against Pierce. So being slapped in the face is more humiliating than painful.

The Asset is being returned to cryo.

 


	67. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the new chapter!
> 
> My laptop came! YAY
> 
> My daughter is accepted to the boarding school and she starts in January! YAY
> 
> We had a frack-ton of snow in Atlanta, which is unusual. YAY well, the kids liked it anyway

June 2011

Last month, SHIELD found Captain America in the Arctic. Captain Fucking America. What? It's like the world is a cartoon. Everyone knows that guy is dead. And then suddenly, he's alive. He's been frozen in a block of ice in the Arctic for over 65 years. I mean, we use the cryochamber on The Asset, so I know a guy can be frozen if he has a super serum. But 65 years in the Arctic. Jesus. The world is changing.

SHIELD had him in some special chamber and they thawed him out slowly. No quick thaw like The Asset when we wake him up. He is definitely alive, but they're keeping him in a medically induced coma until they can determine whether he is damaged or not. And what to do with him in either case. Captain Fucking America. Jesus. So, we've been instructed to never mention this to The Asset. What is that about? Maybe he's a secret Captain America fan and he'd run off and kidnap him. Or maybe he has some kind of weird grudge and he'd run off and kill him. Or maybe none of that makes sense!

Whatever. Captain Fucking America. Iron Man. That Hulk monster. SHIELD supposedly has some superhero plan in the works. Director Fury wants to get them all together and have them solve the world's problems. Good thing he doesn't know HYDRA exists. He would consider us a problem. He'd never believe our goal is peace and equality. His type never does. They always think they know best and can never be wrong.

Anyway. The Asset is thawed for a mission. He's off to kill some poor bastard. I can't even think about this right now.

Captain Fucking America

 

July 2011

Captain America is awake and healthy. Apparently, an iceberg is just as good as a cryochamber. SHIELD has him training. And they're "educating" him on the "future", which is actually the present. We haven't seen him. I think Pierce has. HYDRA is controlling the information flow that SHIELD is feeding him. One of the goals is to keep him from wanting to collaborate with the others for Fury's planned superhero group. We never found who it was that removed information from Stark's SHIELD files. They covered their tracks extremely well. We've added new information to the files ourselves. Both to Stark's and Banner's. A lot of stuff that makes Tony Stark and Iron Man look like selfish borderline villains. It wasn't hard. Selective bits of footage where Stark is making unfortunate comments from before Iron Man. Some reels of Iron Man blowing things up without his logo showing on the weapons he's destroying. Photos of the remains of strongholds and villages that Iron Man took out that were full of terrorists, but in the aftermath just look like he blew up poor people's homes. We've removed a lot of information about the benefits of Banner's research from his files, too. Added in some carefully edited footage from Culver University and Harlem. Rogers education on his future teammates is going to be very biased. He'll never agree to work with them.

The Asset is awake again. He's being sent to kill one of Stern's political rivals. He has a syringe full of poison that will make the death look like a heart attack. The target already has a history of heart trouble, so there isn't likely to be a deep investigation. Stern needs some bill passed that will hopefully get him some oversight over some of SHIELD's activities. Pierce is on the World Security Council, but having Stern working on curbing some of SHIELD's actions can only be helpful.


	68. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 20

May 2012

There were aliens in New York. Actual, honest-to-god aliens from another planet. Captain America and the Hulk and Iron Man fought them off. I mean, I guess it's great that they worked together as a team in spite of the file tampering. Aliens. Jesus. Every time I think the world is at the peak of freaky, something new comes along and resets my worldview.

Everything is a mess as a result. The WSC actually tried to bomb New York to stop the invasion. The general public has no idea that they did that. The news coverage talks about Iron Man flying into the portal, but they haven't figured out that he was shunting a nuke through it. New York, parts of it anyway, is in a shamble. It's been declared a disaster area and FEMA is involved. Rumor is that Stark is paying for a lot of the clean-up. Maybe HYDRA can get Iron Man and Stark's bank account on our side. Right now, he's a target for Insight. If it ever gets finished. Pierce has been on Fury to get Stark on board building a means to carry it out. Of course, they're both under the impression that the request is for something else. Fury would never cooperate and right now we still haven't gotten Stark to work for us voluntarily. We can only take advantage of side benefits that he's unaware of.

The Asset hasn't been awake for almost a year. There is some concern about waking him now that Captain America is back. There still isn't an explanation for that. Pierce did say that when Insight is finished, we won't really need The Asset anymore.


	69. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who is reading this. I really appreciate you! It warms my cold dead heart to know I have followers for this :)

April 3, 2013

The Asset has been woken to have his arm serviced and evaluated by a HYDRA group within Cybertek. They have been working on a supersoldier serum called Centipede for a while and they have nearly perfected the part that improves and enhances individuals. The Centipede Project is also working to incorporate cybernetic devices into their test subjects. They have recently begun combining their serum with another enhancer called Extremis. Maya Hansen and Aldrich Killian are trying to improve their Extremis, but it is still quite volatile. So far, every subject they have administered it to has died. Usually in a fiery explosion. 

We will not be using Extremis at this time on The Asset. We actually aren't going to use Centipede at this time either. HYDRA Agent John Garrett, in his role as Centipede's project leader with Cybertek, has tried to pitch some of their cybernetic components for The Asset's arm, but we simply can't risk the parts compromising it. Once they have made their product better, then the additions and changes can be revisited.

While we have allowed some experimentation on The Asset, it has been determined that the serum from Cybertek is also not going to be used. The serum is pretty good, but there is no guarantee at this time that it will work with the original serum in a positive way. Cybertek says that it would make conditioning and programming obsolete. They certainly aren't reconditioning and reprogramming their own soldiers the way we have to with The Asset. But the decision has been made to hold off for now in hopes of the serum and the cybernetics improving, especially with the incorporation of Extremis once it is stable. The Asset's upcoming role in Project Insight makes him too valuable to risk in a chancy experiment.

During his time out of cryo, The Asset was put to work in training exercises. No reason to waste an opportunity when he is already awake. He will be returned to cryo at the end of the week.

 

September 10, 2013

SHIELD has given a prototype plane to an Agent Phil Coulson. Reports after the alien issue in New York were that Coulson was dead. But Fury has assembled a team for him and sent them off to do covert missions. This seems to be completely off books. HYDRA is only aware of the mission because one of our own has been assigned to the team. There are no records in any of SHIELD's databases referring to this team. Grant Ward will report to HYDRA, when he is able, about what is going on with the covert team.

 

September 12, 2013

The Asset has been awakened for a mission. Almost as soon as Coulson's team was brought together, Ward notified HYDRA of a very serious situation. SHIELD is searching a temple in Peru for an 0-8-4. 0-8-4s are powerful, usually weaponizable, artifacts. HYDRA believes this particular 0-8-4 could be a potential weapon for them. The Asset has been sent to stir up dissent and organize a rebellion in Peru to drive out SHIELD's team and recover the artifact for HYDRA.

 

September 14, 2013

The artifact was not recovered, but SHIELD was prevented from getting anything else from the temple. Ward will continue to relay pertinent information as he is able. The Asset is being returned to cryo.

 

November 16, 2013

There was another alien attack. This time in London. The Avenger called Thor was crucial in thwarting it. The other Avengers didn't show. Not even Captain America. What is going on with these alien attacks? Rumor is the temple in Peru and a few other secret sites housing 0-8-4s are also hiding alien artifacts or possibly aliens themselves.

 

December 29, 2013

HYDRA Agent John Garrett has joined Grant Ward onboard the secret flying base of SHIELD's team. 

A lot of finalizing of plans is happening right now. The Asset isn't needed at the moment, but his mission for Project Insight is being crafted and perfected every day. 

Pierce is very excited that HYDRA's plans are coming to fruition at last.

 


	70. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many errors when I first published this chapter! I am so sorry. I took it down briefly to do edits and I am reposting it now.

January 9, 2014 

The Asset has finally been woken again for a mission. It's been a long time. The situation with The Avengers has gotten more severe. They are everywhere, saving people and interfering with HYDRA business whether they know it or not. But it is time for Project Insight to go live, at last.

Prior to the activation of Project Insight, the Director of SHIELD must be removed. The Asset has been dispatched to kill Nick Fury. As soon as Project Insight is active, The Asset will be eliminated. He has served a noble purpose with HYDRA, but Project Insight will be the only thing needed to keep HYDRA's enemies under control now. No one who is a threat to HYDRA will survive. 

 

January 10, 2014

The Asset has successfully assassinated Fury. The initial fight was extremely public. Apparently, his orders did not include any caveats about discretion. It took two attempts to actually kill Fury.

The first attempt was in broad daylight on a busy street in Washington. Before The Asset blew up Fury's car, a strike team attempted to take Fury down. They failed but led him directly to The Asset. Fury proved to be a difficult target for The Asset as well. He survived everything HYDRA could throw at him and then he escaped through a hole in the road under his car. A hole he put there himself.

The Asset tracked Fury through the day and in the evening cornered him in an apartment in DC. Fury was shot through the wall. Through brick and plaster and across a rooftop. It's almost a shame to retire him, he is truly impressive as an Asset.

  

January 11, 2014

Instead of returning to cryo or being put down yet, The Asset has another mission. He has been sent to kill Captain America. Pierce set this up as a special mission based on intel he is not sharing. There has been talk that Pierce is framing Captain America for the death of Nick Fury. The news has said that he's a fugitive from SHIELD and there is a manhunt for him and The Black Widow.

The Asset is also to remove The Black Widow. Her obvious education with The Red Room Academy makes her a more formidable opponent than anyone else. And her tendency to remain off the electronic grid will make her nearly impossible to track using Project Insight. 

January 11, 2014, late night

The Asset failed to carry out his mission, but he made an amazing spectacle on the streets of DC. Captain America and The Black Widow are still alive, but they were arrested by SHIELD and taken into custody by Brock Rumlow and the Strike Team. Although it was an unsuccessful mission, it wasn't one without its benefits. The turmoil in DC and the shreds of SHIELD will make Project Insight go much smoother. The entire thing will probably not even be noticed until the second or third wave of targets.

Unfortunately, The Asset seems to have encountered someone in his mission that is interfering with his programming. Pierce did not disclose the person's identity to the rest of us, but we think it was Captain America,  The Asset was extremely affected. He is agitated and jumpy. He has been so calm and malleable for so long, the issue is surprising. The technician who tried to repair his arm was knocked across the room into the safety deposit boxes. He has a broken arm and a severe concussion. 

The Asset had to be completely wiped. Pierce is planning another mission tomorrow. Having to remove the mission from today is a risky move since The Asset will be sent out for pretty much the same mission again tomorrow. But he cannot be sent back out in his current state.


	71. Record of The Soldier's Captivity at Washington DC HYDRA Facility part 23

January 13, 2014

This will be the last entry to The Winter Soldier Files. When I've finished this report page, I am going underground. Into hiding. And pray no one ever finds me.

Project Insight has failed. The helicarriers all blew up and crashed. The news says Alexander Pierce is dead; that he was murdered by The Black Widow. A huge amount of classified files have been released onto the internet. All of SHIELDs secrets, along with everything HYDRA had in SHIELDs systems. The fall out is going to be immeasurable. HYDRA will be hunted. The coded message to rise and band together, to come out of hiding and into the light, went out. But I can't be sure if anyone will heed it. I know that I won't. The fact that I am alive right now is a miracle and I will not waste this opportunity to escape and keep my family safe.

We, the few of us who were left here during the Project Insight mission, were closing the vault and leaving. We thought it would be safer. We were hoping our identities wouldn't be in the information the world now has access to. Seeing the helicarriers fall, we were sure someone would come searching for us. So we were just going to go and hope to regroup later.

But The Asset returned to base. We thought he had died when the helicarriers went down. He was hurt. Dirty, wet, battered. He came back to base, but he was without his team. He was alone and injured and I thought he was returning for service and to report his mission. But then, he was so angry. Manic. Frantic. Chaotic. It was like movement and action erupted from his core. I have never seen him like that. There has always been talk, that he sometimes went berserk and killed his handlers and technicians. Some of the redacted files certainly hinted at that. So much of his information is secret, I almost wish I had been assigned to this task longer, just so I'd know more. I have seen him angry, but, I have never seen anything like the frenzy he dropped into when he came to the base. He destroyed the vault. Broke the medical machines, attacked The Chair; tore the arms and The Crown right off. He smashed everything that he could. It was so violent. And so scary.

I am not ashamed to record here that I was terrified. And that I begged. Watching him tear into the everything here, it was horrible. The few technicians and doctors, left behind to take care of him when he returned; if he returned; all cowered. Pierce had thought it likely that The Asset may die in this mission. But if he came back, we were supposed to take care of him. Clean him up, fix his arm. And then administer enough sedatives to finally put him to sleep for good. A continuous stream, until he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. No one was sure it would kill him, but if it didn't we could always just put him back in cryo. Permanently.

So, yeah. I begged. For my life, for my family's lives, for a chance to leave and never look back. I told him I had a daughter at home. I begged him to let me live to see her and not leave her orphaned. I'll never know why he listened, but he spared the lives of those of us who were here. He took weapons from the storage locker and left. Like the ghost story he has always been. He walked out, sparks lighting from his prosthetic, his right arm obviously broken, and his face bared to the world. I can't imagine he'll get far looking like that. But he's good at hiding. So, maybe. He didn't even look back at the wreckage he left in his wake.

I don't know how HYDRA can survive with no leadership and no enforcer. So much compartmentalization is in place, we have no idea who may be, or where to find any, other commanders. The message went out. If there are HYDRA operatives who aren't compromised by the SHIELD exposure, then I'm sure they'll come together somehow. But I will not be there. I've checked that my identity isn't in these files. I can leave and HYDRA won't know who I am. But I wanted this to be complete, finished and recorded in case anyone came here to find it.

This is the last entry and these files will be sealed in the vault. I didn't find any means of destruction, but surely Pierce had some kind of self-destruct set in case of failure.

Hail HYDRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Last chapter of the story. (last pics in a minute) Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If possible, if you made it this far and read the whole thing, please leave kudos.
> 
> The default search organizes by update and since this will no longer update, it'll fall down the list until no one sees that it's here at all. Kudos is a pretty standard option for sorting, I know I switch to the kudos sort a lot. If I get kudos, maybe this can stay high enough on the list for people to see it and give it a try. And really, if you read this far, you must have liked it at least a little, right?
> 
> Anyway, shameless begging out of the way...  
> This has been a real adventure for me. So many odd searches on google. I am sure Homeland Security is watching me for assassinations, torture, terrorist activity, and brainwashing. As long as they don't confiscate my laptop, I'm sure it'll all be fine!
> 
> Remember, MKUltra was real! Be careful out there.


	72. Artifacts for The Winter Soldier Files part 9

The Winter Soldier in full gear

The Winter Soldier minus the goggles

Director Fury's mission report cover page

the picture shows a different death date. I used a date from a very thorough MCU timeline. I had to compromise about the timing of events in several places. I chose to go with the earlier date for this because the website seemed very credible and the timeline there was very well layed out and made the date I used much more plausible.

working on the arm after the Bridge fight in DC

ready for The Wipe

Reconditioning

**Author's Note:**

> [ Melarissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa) is translating this series into Russian!  
> [Проект "Зимний Солдат"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/857592)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Экспериментальные работы и техобслуживание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574356) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)




End file.
